Blue Eyed Prince
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus used to be the prince of the kingdom of Idris but when the Lightwoods overthrew his parents he was forced to hide among his people. Now eighteen, Magnus becomes Alec Lightwoods personal servant in hopes to find the Lightwoods weaknesses. When he starts developing feelings for Alec will he be able to betray him and take back his kingdom?
1. Becoming a Servant

Magnus Five Years Old Pov- I walked around the palace halls alone like I did everyday trying to find something to do. I had no siblings and my parents were the king and queen meaning they were always busy. The only time I ever really seen them was during my prince lessons. "Ah Magnus there you are" my mother said walking up to me.

She picked me up smiling and started heading to the throne room "Mommy and daddy have business with an important family and they brought their little boy over to play with you." I clung on to her shirt smiling "Really?" She nodded and went to the throne room where dad was sitting with two dark haired adults. One was a pretty woman with long black hair and brown eyes. The other also had black hair only his eyes were blue.

My mother set me down and my father smiled at me "Come over here Magnus." I walked over to him and looked at a little boy sitting on the couch in between his parents. He had black hair and blue eyes like his father but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of his. "Magnus this is Alexander Lightwood; will you be so kind as to show him around the palace" my father asked watching me.

I looked up at him nodding before looking back at Alexander who was looking at his mom shyly "it's okay, go ahead" She said rubbing his head. Alexander hesitated before getting off the couch and walking up to me. "Hi I'm Magnus" I said holding out my hand to shake his. He hesitated before slowly putting his hand in mine shaking it "Alexander... it's nice to meet you Magnus" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

The shyness only added on to how cute he was. I smiled pulling him by the hand out of the room and into the hallway. "What do you want to see first?" Alexander looked around the hall before looking back at me "Does this palace have a library?" I nodded smiling pulling him to the library "It's huge and has so many books."

We made our way there and the moment we went inside his face lit up with excitement "Wow!" He let go of my hand running to the a random book shelf pulling out books and looking at the covers. "Wow you must really like books." He shrugged pulling out a new book and stroking the cover "This is my favorite book."

Magnus walked over and looked at the big chapter book shocked "You can read that big book?" He nodded "Can't you?" I nodded "Yes but only because my mom and dad got me a teacher, dad said people in the kingdom couldn't read a lot and you're only five." "You're five too you know" He mumbled shoving the book on my chest. "Have you read this book smart boy?"

I grabbed the book looking at the cover. It was a story book full of fairy tales. "My parents only let me read school books." Alexander smiled "Read this one, they are a lot of fun."

I looked at the book again "Why would I read a book about fairy tales when I'm a prince?" Alexander shrugged and went back to looking at the shelves "It's a change from school." Magnus put the fairy tale book on a table by him "You didn't answer how you know how to read so good." "My mom taught me, she grew up in a noble family but she gave up all her money to be with my dad."

Dad had said that if you wanted stuff you had to have money. My parents are trying to make it so everyone can get an education but for right now it was something only the rich could afford. "it's a good thing mom learned how to read then." before I could answer I heard the sound of someone screaming echoing in the hallway.

Alexander looked around before looking back at me "What was that?" "It sounded like my mom" I said softly before running out of the library. Alexander ran after me going with me back to the throne room. when we made it into the room I screamed seeing both my parents bleeding on the floor with Alexanders dad standing over them with a sword covered in blood.

Alexanders dad looked at me before looking at him "Alexander get over here." Alexander hesitated not moving and his dad yelled "Now" making him flinch and run over to him. I watched Alexander frowning before looking down at my parents shaking. "Magnus... you have to run" My father said in a shaky breath before coughing out blood.

I backed up to the door before turning and running yelling for someone to help me. There were normally servants all over this palace but the one time I needed them they were no where to be seen. "Magnus over here" our head chef Luke said grabbing me from behind and pulling me into the library. I looked around before looking at him "What's going on Luke? Why did they hurt my parents?"

He made sure the doors were locked before opening he window and looking around outside "They over threw your parents so they could have the throne, You're the only one who can stop them now." I frowned shaking my head "I'm only five what can I do?" Luke moved over to me and got to my level putting his hands on my shoulders "Magnus listen to me, you and I need to get out of here. We will hide among your people gaining their trust over the years and someday you will be able to take back your kingdom."

I frowned "What if I can't gain their trust, maybe they will like the new rulers." Luke shook his head no "trust me Magnus nothing good ever comes from a Lightwood." He stood up and tore the curtains of the windows off starting to tie them together "We need to hurry." I went to the window before looking back at the table where the big fairy tale book still sat.

Luke tied the curtain rope to a leg of a table before dropping the rest of it out the window "Climb down." I nodded looking out the window thinking "Wait I need something" I said running over to the little table and grabbing the fairy tale book. "Why do you need that?" I shrugged dropping the book out the window "I just feel like I shouldn't leave it" I said before grabbing the curtain rope and climbing down to the ground.

Luke climbed down too before grabbing me and the book running into town. "Where are we going to live" I asked looking around the unfamiliar town. I have never left the palace before and I didn't really know anyone here. How am I supposed to get people I don't know to respect me and want me to be their king?

Luke knocked on a door and a lady with bright red hair answered sighing with relief "thank god you're okay Luke" She said pulling him inside. Luke put me down in a living room before hugging her "I had to save Magnus." The lady hugged him back before letting him go and getting to my level "Hello prince Magnus" she said holding out her hand to shake mine. I grabbed her hand "Just Magnus is fine" I said softly not really used to talking to other people.

She smiled sadly at me "I'm sorry about your parents sweetie but Luke and I will take great care of you and someday you will be a king again." I nodded watching her and looking at the hallway when I heard someone say "Mom, Clary woke up crying again." A little blonde boy about my age was standing in the hall holding a baby with the same red hair as the lady's. She rushed over to him taking Clary before rubbing the boys head "Thank you for getting her for me Jonathan, you can go back to sleep now."

Jonathan looked passed her looking at me "Who is he?" "This is prince Magnus, he's going to be staying with us for a while. You can't tell anyone he's the prince okay, we all can get in a lot of trouble if they find out." Jonathan nodded before looking at me again "Did the Lightwoods kill your parents?"

I frowned and nodded not really letting that sink in till right now. "They killed my dad too... I want them to pay" He said before turning and going back to his room. I watched him before looking up at Luke "Are you sure this will be okay?" He nodded handing me my book of fairy tales "Everything will work out and you will lead us out of the darkness the lightwoods will cause."

Magnus 13 years later (present time) Pov- "How does this look and be honest" Clary said holding up a painting she just finished to put in her shop. She had a little booth in the trading grounds where she sold her amazing art work for money. "Beautiful like always darling, though I think you could sell it for more then ten dollars" I suggested, seeing a small tag on it with the small price. She sighed "it should be worth at least fifty but I know I won't get more then ten it's tax week."

"Every week is tax week" Jonathan said coming into the house with a sack of potatoes Jocelyn sent him to get. He was right though every week was tax week in this town. King Robert makes everyone pay ten times more taxes then my father ever did and in return the people are left with only a few dollars to scrap by on. Either you paid the taxes or you would be forced to move to the palace where you would be either thrown in jail or become one of the many Lightwood servants.

"Maybe you should sell some of your art to the royal family" I suggested helping her carry some paintings outside. She rolled her eyes at that suggestion "Like they would be interested in anything I have." "Just last week the guards collecting the taxes said that her art was trash" Jonathan said helping carry paintings to her booth. Once we got to the trading grounds we set up all the paintings.

"Hey Magnus when are you going to make your move on the Lightwood family" Raphael Santiago asked leaning on the booth for his meat shop. "That's a good question Magnus we're all ready to retaliate when ever you are, I don't know why you're waiting so long to make your move" Jonathan said setting up the paintings. I looked at them both "It's not that easy, I don't know any of the Lightwoods weaknesses." Raphael rolled his eyes "How do you suppose you would learn any of those. You have a week until Alexander Lightwood becomes king that's not a lot of time."

I frowned thinking about the little boy I met the day my parents died, I could barely remember his face but I would never forget his blue eyes. "I can't get close to the palace, no one can so I need a way to spy on the Lightwoods. Us barging in there and attacking could just end in disaster I'm sure they're prepared for such action." Jonathan looked at me "Then how do you suggest we go about getting our revenge? I don't want to wait any longer this town deserves better and your parents and my father need to be avenged." I nodded "Yeah I know."

Clary looked over at us shaking her head "there are customers coming stop talking about this in public." I nodded agreeing with her and smiled at a customer who walked up to her booth. He had a cloak on and the hood was up so I really couldn't see his face while he looked at the art. "Um... excuse me are you interested in one of these paintings?"

The customer looked at me and I was caught speechless by the look of him. He had amazing creamy skin, shiny black hair, and his eyes were brown. It was a beautiful color of brown but it was also so brown that it looked unreal as if the brown was hiding a whole other color. "I am actually but I don't have any money with me at the moment" He said softly. His voice was was like music to my ears.

I smiled holding out my hand to shake his "I'm Magnus, and you are?" He hesitated before slowly giving me his hand "Alec... it's nice to meet you Magnus." I smiled shaking his hand and letting it go "So you like art?" He nodded pulling his hood down and looking over Clary's work "This is a very beautiful I wish I could buy it for my home."

"I'm sure you could start a tab and pay later." He shook his head no "It's not that, my parents wouldn't like this kind of work they like paintings from famous artists." I smiled "Well Alec I'm glad you aren't like your parents." He smiled shyly at me and Jonathan sighed standing behind me "The royal guards are coming to collect taxes."

I looked over at the big group of guards coming into the trading area and Alec tensed "I have to go." I frowned looking at him "Are you in trouble with the royal family or something?" "Or something" he said smiling at me. "I hope we meet again sometime" He said before putting up his hood and running passed me.

I watched him run and Jonathan raised an eyebrow in question "What the hell was that about?" I shrugged pulling my tax money out of my pocket "You have enough to pay them?" He nodded pulling his money out "Clary?" She pulled out her tax jar and gasped seeing it was empty.

"I don't understand, it was full yesterday." "Someone must have broke into your booth" Jonathan said looking at the guards. "If I don't have money I'll get taken away" Clary said frowning. I looked at her thinking before handing her my money "Take mine."

Jonathan looked at me shocked "if you give up your money you'll be forced to be a servant to the Lightwoods. What if they remember your face?" "I was five I look nothing like I did back then. If I become a servant for the Lightwoods I can have eyes and ears on the inside and maybe i'll find out something that will destroy them from the inside out. This could work for all of us."

The guards walked up holding open an empty sack "Everyone put your money in the bags or else." Everyone put in the money except me which made everyone stare at me "Well boy, put your money in." "I don't have any tax money" I said frowning. The guards looked at each other before one of them pulled my hands behind my back and shackled them together "Then we will keep you in prison until the royal family figures out what to do with you." I looked at Jonathan and Clary before they pulled me away to go to prison.

Alec Pov- I ran away from the attractive man not to happy about it but I didn't really want to be caught... again. I always sneak out of the palace to see the people my parents rule over and I always somehow get caught. In about a week these people are going to be my people and my parents are expecting me to rule the way they did but I don't know if I can do that. The people of this town aren't happy and If i'm king I have a chance to change that... but I also don't want to disappoint my parents.

I turned an ally way running right into the head of the guards, my best friend Jace Herondale "Thought you could get away?" I smiled "I'm sorry I don't know you" I said slipping passed him hoping to get away but he grabbed me by the hood of my cloak pulling me back in front of him. "Alec, brown contact lenses aren't enough to fool me. What if someone knew who you were they would kill you."

I rolled my eyes "I was looking at some art no harm done. I even talked to one of the villagers and he had no idea who I was." He rubbed his temples "That's not the point Alec." I smiled at him "I was looking at the art of that girl you like, Clary I think her name is. Her art is amazing but she should be selling it for way more then ten dollars."

He nodded in agreement grabbing me by the arm and pulling me toward the palace "I know she should but your parents are making that hard for her." I frowned looking at him thinking about when we first met. His parents couldn't afford to pay their taxes so he volunteered to become one of my family's servants. My father saw more potential in him though so he appointed Jace the head of our royal guard which is a job Jace takes seriously.

"you're practically my brother Jace. If you like that girl you should forget my parents and be with her." He looked back at me "I can't, I have a duty to you and your family. Maybe when your king things will change."

I frowned looking at the ground "I want to change things but what if I can't? I'm the only one who thinks our family is doing bad Isabelle has never left the palace and she was raised to be spoiled. She doesn't see that while we're living large people are suffering." "It's how she was raised, you felt that way too until you started sneaking out like this."

I shrugged "That's true but the town isn't all that turned me around, I never let the image of that boy leave my mind. I don't remember his face but I remember him." Jace glanced at me as he pulled me through the palace gates "You were only five how do you remember the old prince?" "He made an impression on me I guess."

we walked into the palace and quickly went to my room before my parents or sister could catch me. "They never found him and at this point your parents don't remember what he looks like either. He could be living in the village gaining everyone's trust and planning to kill you all" Jace said sitting on my bed. I walked over to my wardrobe looking through all my clothes.

I had to look professional at all times that meant suits and neat shirts and pants. I love the old jeans and holy sweaters I wear when I sneak out but if my parents caught me wearing that they would have a heart attack. "He could be doing that but if that happens we deserve it." Jace frowned "Alec you can't think like that, you're going to be king in a week aren't you happy about that?"

I nodded pulling off my sweater "Of course I am but you're forgetting there's a condition I have to meet before I become king." Jace sighed "That's right you have to get married." "Married to a woman" I corrected rolling my eyes.

Jace was the only person who knew that I was attracted to guys and not girls. The reason he knew was because when he was ten and I was thirteen I told him I was in love with him and even kissed him. I expected him to tell my parents but he kept it quiet all this time.

"Are you going to do it? Your parents will be picking out the girl and knowing their taste she wont be anything you want. Are you really willing to give up your heart to be king?" I finished getting changed and took out the brown contacts before going over to my bed and sitting next to him "yeah I would if it meant I was helping people."

"But you said it yourself that there is a chance you will have to rule the way your parents are." I frowned thinking about that and Isabelle came into the room smiling "Alexander mom and dad want us to meet them in the throne room. They have some more servants for us to choose from." I shook my head before standing up with Jace and walking out of the room with them "I don't know why they bother including me in all this, they bring in all these servants and I never want one."

Isabelle looked at me "I have like thirteen servants already Alexander, you could at least have one." I rolled my eyes "I don't need one, anything a servant can do for me I can do myself. maybe you should try it. What do you need thirteen servants for anyway?"

She smiled "organize my shoe collection, keep my three walk in closets clean, keep my room clean, and to cook me what ever I want when I want." Jace shook his head opening the doors to the throne room for us "spoiled princess." Isabelle glared and punched him in the arm before going into the throne room. Jace rubbed his arm "spoiled princess who can pack a punch."

I laughed shaking my head before going into the room walking up to my parents "hello mother and father." my dad looked at me raising an eyebrow "where have you been all morning?" I thought about possible excuses "Well... I was in the library." "That was the first place I checked and you weren't in there" My mom said crossing her arms. "I was in the way back of the library where all the old books are."

She thought for a moment before looking at my dad "I didn't know we had an old book section." My dad shrugged "We're not in there as much as Alexander." I nodded "exactly so how about we get done with this servant thing for I can go back to studying." Robert nodded snapping his fingers and the guards came in pulling four people with black blindfolds over their eyes.

They took off the blindfolds and I looked over the villagers not really interested until my eyes met an unusual color of gold and green. The same eyes as the attractive man I met this morning. I looked him over fully and he had the same tan skin and black hair as him too. "I don't see the point in asking but I will anyway Alexander, do you want any of these servants" My father asked watching me. I looked at the boy who called himself Magnus for a little bit longer before looking at my father "I want him" I said pointing to Magnus.

Magnus Pov- I looked around me at all the shocked people before looking back at prince Alexander who just hand chose me to be his servant. "What happened to 'what ever a servant can do for me I can do for myself'" Princess Isabelle asked staring at her brother. Alexander looked at her before looking back at me meeting my eyes with his gorgeous blue ones. They were also the same eyes as Alec only not brown. How could I have not seen that Alec was prince Alexander?

They both had the shiny black hair, the beautiful creamy skin. Everything was the same except the eyes which I knew deep down that they weren't really brown. "This is so unlike you to choose servants Alexander" King Robert said watching his son. Alexander shrugged "I'm going to be busy preparing to be king, I decided it would be nice to have an extra hand. I want this boy to be my personal servant and only my servant."

I looked at Alexander wondering why he was bothering with all this. He obviously didn't know that I was the true ruler of this kingdom, so why was he trying so hard to get me to work for him? Then again this would be a great opportunity to find out all his weaknesses so I can over throw him. "Very well, you're in charge of him then go take him to the dressing rooms."

Alexander nodded saying "Come with me." I followed him out of the throne room and down the halls that should look familiar but were decorated so differently. "So you were trying to tell me to buy art when you yourself had no money for taxes" Alexander asked still looking ahead. "You lied, you said your name was Alec. What happened to your brown eyes?"  
"They were contacts, If I went out there with blue eyes everyone would have known it was me and I would have been killed on the spot."

I nodded agreeing "it's true you would, the villagers hate your family." He glanced back at me and smiled sightly "Do you hate me, am I going to find poison in my tea?" The truth was that I did hate him, he may not have killed my parents but he was there and his blood makes him just as guilty. "I don't hate you at all, in fact I was hoping you would choose me to be your personal servant."

He stopped walking and turned to fully look at me "why would you want to be my servant?" I shrugged "Why would you choose me to be your servant? From the sound of it you don't have one." He shrugged and went back to walking forcing me to follow him "I'm going to be king soon so I need help preparing."

"Let me guess; you will be just like your father and run the kingdom the way he has." Alec frowned walking into a room full of closet space "I want to rule my way." He grabbed a servant uniform and placed it in my arms "You get three uniforms and you may wash them when ever you like. Your job is to assist me with anything I need. I have a hard time waking up in the morning so I would like it if you could help me with that, maybe bring me coffee and breakfast."

I wanted to yell that I wasn't his butler but the sad truth is I was his butler. He can tell me to do anything and I couldn't say no. "You don't have to clean anything, your job is to assist me and maybe help me sneak out of the palace." That caught my attention "If you don't mind me asking, why do you sneak out of the palace?" He shrugged walking out of the room again "I like being among my people and see what they need."

"Do you even care about what they need?" A sad smile appeared on Alexanders face "Believe it or not Magnus, I do care a lot about what my people need." 'Could have fooled me' I thought following him. We walked into his room going right to a desk covered in papers. "Whoa what's that all about" I asked looking at the stack.

He sat at the desk grabbing a pen "My father said I need to get used to signing documents so he gave me all of his paperwork to sign." "Your father is already pushing his work on you? He must really not like being king" I said pulling off my shirt. "I don't know" Alec said turning to look at me "My father... what the hell are you doing" He yelled his face getting bright red.

I blinked confused "changing into my uniform, do you have a problem with that?" His face got redder and his eyes searched my chest before he quickly turned back to his papers "No, carry on." I must have been seeing things, it looked like Prince Alexander was checking me out. That couldn't have actually been happening... right?

I shrugged it off and finished changing into my uniform before looking in the mirror fixing my tie and hair. "Do you have any hair product, I can't have flat hair it's very unflattering." Alec thought for a moment before getting up and walking over to a drawer and pulling out some hair gel "Is this okay?" I took it from him and gasped looking over the label.

This was a top branded hair gel that no one in town would ever be able to get there hands on. It wasn't surprising that Alexander had it but I never thought that I would ever see it let alone use it. "Are you giving it to me?" Alec nodded "I don't like putting stuff in my hair but I have to for royal functions. It seems you will get more use of it then I would."

I smiled excited, maybe something good would come out of this after all "Thank you prince Alexander." A small blush appeared on his face again and he cleared his throat before crossing his arms and looking away "When we're alone call me Alec." I nodded watching him "Alec then, thank you Alec." He nodded and went back to the desk sitting down.

"I have been thinking a lot about your friend at the art booth today." I sat in the chair close to the desk "Clary?" He nodded "I wasn't lying when I said I liked her art. When I become king I will make sure to buy something from her."

That shocked me "Really?" He nodded "yes but I intend to pay way more then ten dollars. I can tell she puts a lot of heart and effort in her paintings she should be paid as such." I narrowed my eyes trying to figure Alec out.

He was a Lightwood, he was there the day his parents murdered mine and yet he seemed so sweet. Was this the real Alec or was he like his parents and just good at deceiving people? "So Alec... do you have a girlfriend or a princess you like?" Alec frowned "Well... it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?" he shrugged "I've never been in love before but I'm going to have to be if I want to be king." Now that made me confused "How come?" "I need to be married before I become king so I can have kids to rule after me."

"So an arrange marriage huh? Is that really something you want?" He glanced away sadly and suddenly I remembered the way his face got red and his eyes searched my chest when I was changing. It was clear to me right away why it was really 'complicated'. It had nothing to do with arranged marriages, the problem was Alec wasn't attracted to women.

"I'm sure you could find a wife Alec, you're gorgeous so any girl would like you." Alec's face got red again when I called him gorgeous confirming my suspicions. I smirked feeling like I could use this to my advantage. This could be the weakness I need to bring down the Lightwood family once and for all.

"Right well enough talk about all of this marriage stuff. I need you to go into town and get some things for me since I wasn't able to get them myself. You may pack some of your things and bring them here while you're at it." I nodded watching him jot down a list and hand it to me.

"You know what this means don't you? You need to get evidence so we can use it against them" Jonathan said excited. "What do you mean by evidence"I asked frowning and Raphael rolled his eyes. "He means you flirt with him and get pictures or video of you two together."

Jonathan crossed his arms "Homosexuality is illegal in this town, it's Robert Lightwoods own rule. Having his son and our future king breaking that law will show that he's not right to be our king." I frowned thinking that over "Well what will that say about me then? I'll be the guy kissing the prince right?"

Jonathan put his arm around me "Magnus think about it, you can break the law because you are the rightful king but Alexander breaking the law is him disrespecting his fathers laws. If he doesn't respect his laws why should their subjects?" He made a really good point. If Alec broke his fathers laws then that would make people start to question everything.

"There's another problem though, I don't like guys" I sighed. "Yes but you flirt with boys when you're bored yes" Raphael asked crossing his arms. He had me there, I had a habit of flirting with anyone I found interesting and Alec Lightwood was definitely interesting. "Fine I'll trick Alec into liking me."

They both blinked confused "Alec?" "That's what Alexander wants me to call him" I said shrugging. I pulled the shopping list Alec gave me out of my pocket "Speaking of his highness I'm supposed to be finding supplies for him." Jonathan nodded meeting my eyes "Don't forget we're all counting on you Magnus. I'm counting on you to avenge my fathers death for me."

I nodded meeting his gaze "you can count on me Jonathan I swear it." he nodded letting me go and I waved them before heading to the house where I used to live. Luke and Jocelyn were both out working as were Jonathan and Clary so the house was completely empty. I looked around the place where I spent most of my life feeling a little bitter sweet about leaving it behind.

I always knew someday I would have to leave and go back to the palace but I never knew it would be like this. Working for the enemy was never part of the plan but it seemed like the plans had changed. Now I need to somehow convince Prince Alexander to fall for me. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Jonathan and went right to the book shelf where the fairy tail book Alexander wanted me to read was sitting.

I have read this book over and over again through out the years trying to get a hold on the shy smiling boy talking about these stories he loved so much. If I wanted to get Alec to like me I had to take pointers out of this book and be like these princes. I had to sweep him off his feet and make him forget all about finding a wife and becoming king. A part of me felt bad for taking advantage of his poor heart but it had to be done.


	2. Finding a Queen

Alec Pov- I sat at my desk looking over the work my father kept piling on for me to do. Honestly I was getting pretty tired of doing his work. I wouldn't care if I was already king and it was my work to handle but I'm not king yet and I feel like he's just pushing this on me cause he's lazy. That of course wasn't the real reason. His true reason was because he wanted to put all his energy behind finding me a wife he thinks would make me look good as king.

According to my father the queen you choose to have rule at your side has to be worthy of the title. She must have grace and poise while also being able to lay down the law if needed. He might choose someone like my mom, and though I do love my mom I wouldn't want to marry a girl as scary as her. I sighed leaning back in my seat "Just face it Alec, you don't want to marry a girl period."

I looked over at my bed seeing Magnus's bag he brought with him from his house sitting on it. Magnus was definitely different from anyone he had ever met and he reminded him of the old prince from so long ago. He barely remembered that prince's face but he would never completely forget about him. "I have more work for you" Jace said walking in with a huge stack of papers.

I sighed looking at my already huge stack of unfinished work "great that's just what I needed, more work." He set the papers down and looked around my room stopping his gaze on Magnus's bag "What's that?" I shrugged grabbing a paper from the top of the stack "That's Magnus's things. I let him go home and pack while he was in the shopping area getting me some things."

He shook his head before looking at me "I don't trust this new servant of yours Alec." I blinked looking at him confused "How come?" He shrugged "I just get a weird feeling from him. Am I the only person who noticed he has the same name as the old prince?"

I shrugged at that "I had noticed but I'm sure that was just to honor the old royal family." Jace shook his head "I just don't know about him Alec." He looked at his bag before walking to my bed "I'm going to look through his things." I stood up quickly, following him "You can't do that it's an invasion of privacy."

Jace rolled his eyes at that "As captain of the royal guard it's my job to keep you safe. If this Magnus guy is hiding something then I need to know about it." He opened Magnus's bag starting to pull out clothes and cheap makeup and I frowned grabbing his arm "You should stop Jace." Jace ignored me pulling a big book out of the bag "Oh what's this?"

He read the title confused "Fairy-tales?" I took the book from him looking over the cover surprised to see my favorite fairytale book. "What are you doing" Magnus's angry voice asked from the door making me jump and drop the book. He walked up looking at the book before looking at me angrily "were you looking through my stuff?"

I bit my lip not knowing what to say but as always Jace came to my rescue. "He is the prince and I am the captain of the royal guard we are allowed to look through a servants things. You're lucky Prince Alexander even let you pack your things. Most servants just come here with nothing but the clothes on their backs."

Magus looked at Jace glaring before looking at me and bowing slightly "I apologize your majesty." I shook my head "no it's alright I shouldn't have looked through your things." I knelt down picking up the book before handing it to him "I loved this book when I was a kid." Magnus took it holding it close "It was my favorite too… I always wished I could get a happy ending like the people in these stories."

That made my heart skip a beat. That was the same reason I loved those stories, and now I was living my dream of being a prince in a fairy-tale. You could call it living my dream but since my parents controlled how my dream goes it's not really mine. Jace looked between us before looking at Magnus "I'll be keeping a very close eye on you servant boy" He said before walking out of the room.

I shook my head before going back to my desk "I'm sorry about him, he's very protective of me and my family." "I can see that, isn't he a little young to be captain of the royal guard? He's younger then you yes?" I nodded "he's only sixteen but he is very smart and resourceful. My father saw potential."

Magnus looked at me with a thinking face before crossing his arms "He's pretty cute huh?" The question made me blush hard "Excuse me?" Magnus shrugged "Jace is hot, that blonde hair and golden skin is to die for. Though he's not my type."

I swallowed hard rubbing my arms "You don't say? I never really noticed that Jace was attractive." That was a complete lie. I used to be in love with him for god sake.

"Well I would definitely date him if he wasn't such an ass" He said grabbing his stuff putting it back in his bag. I looked at him shocked "You would date another man?" He looked at me "Sure why not?" I could feel the blush coming back to my face "it… it's illegal."

Magnus smiled "Rules are made to be broken." All I could do was stand there with my mouth open like a fish. "Is something wrong prince Alexander?" I shook my head quickly before walking back over to my desk "Nope."

I sat down frowning going back to signing papers and Magnus watched me for a moment before walking up, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You seem very tense Prince Alexander, how long have you been doing paper work?" I swallowed at the feeling of Magnus's hands on me. "Um… about four hour's maybe."

He smiled "Well no wonder you're so tense, here I'll give you a shoulder massage." I glanced back at him trying to fight off another blush "You really don't have to do that Magnus." He smiled starting to rub my shoulders "It's no problem at all Prince Alexander, it's what I'm here for to assist you with whatever you may need. Just lean back, take a break, and let me help you relax."

I hesitated watching him before nodding and leaning back into the chair closing my eyes "If you insist." He started rubbing my shoulders with hard fingers getting in on my tense nerves and making my muscles loosen. I let out a joyful moan loving the contact and I moved my head to the side giving his hands more room. He rubbed my shoulders a little longer before leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck making my entire body tense up "What are you doing?"

Magnus didn't answer me, he instead sent kisses down my neck starting from the back of my ear to my shoulder. "M-Magnus?" he stopped kissing my neck and he looked at me meeting my eyes "I told you Jace isn't my type." I blinked confused "What does that have to do with you kissing my neck" I asked putting my hand over the spot he kissed.

Magnus chuckled slightly before leaning down and whispering in my ear "Jace isn't my type, but you are Prince Alexander." The confession sent chills running all over my body. "You… you think I'm your type?" He smiled and his eyes gleamed like a cat looking at its' pray"Oh I know you are. Black hair and blue eyes is my favorite combo."

I swallowed hard watching him before forcing myself to turn away "Any romantic relations between men are illegal and wrong." Magnus observed me for a few moments before asking "Why do you look and sound so sad when saying those words? Could it be that our future king wishes that he could have romantic relations with me or any other man?" That made me flinch, he could see right through me.

He touched my cheek and made me look at him "forgive me for speaking out of turn your majesty but I believe you have a secret. I'm your personal servant that you can use however you like. I can be the escape you have been craving for." I frowned at that not being able to look away from his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm getting married soon." "To a woman that your parents have to pick out for you. There's no way you can love her. Not the way you long to love a man."

I closed my eyes now "Please stop talking." When I cracked my eyes open again Magnus was looking at me with sad eyes of sympathy "You poor thing. You want your parents to be proud of you so you give up happiness for a title. Do you even want to be kin-""I want it more than anything" I cut Magnus off yelling.

He frowned at that "Why?" I looked away from him frowning. I wanted to change the town and make it a happier place. I wanted to bring back some of the old values that the old royal family had while also making some of my own. I didn't say any of that though.

What I did say was "Because my parents expect it of me. They expect me to be like them." Magnus stood up straight shaking his head "Your parents aren't meant to rule." 'And neither are you.'

The unsaid words hung in the air between us. "I want to make my family proud of me… for that I'll do anything." I looked away from Magnus now, going back to doing paper work ignoring him.

"Alexander wake up!" I heard my father yell making me sit up straight in my desk chair. It took me moments to realize that I had some paperwork stuck on my face from laying on it. I turned to my father peeling the paper off my face "yes father?" he looked me over before glancing at the piles of unfinished paperwork still laying on my desk.

"Sleeping on the job?" I rubbed my eyes frowning "I don't even remember falling asleep." "It seems you need a break" My father said a little too happy. "Come with me."

I hesitated before standing up and following him out of the room. "Are we meeting someone for tea?" I asked hoping it would be one of his old business friends. He smiled more making my nerves be even more on edge.

"We are having tea with someone, someone I hope you will get along great with." He opened the doors to the green house where we always had tea with guests and there my mother was sitting at a small stone table with another young lady. She was gorgeous there was no doubt about that. She had long brown hair and stunning brown eyes. I also doubt that she was here just for tea.

We walked up to them and my mother smiled up at me "There you are Alexander." She held her hand out to gestor at the girl who was now standing up smiling at me. "This is Amelia Penrose, she's a princess from the kingdom of Lynn." I bowed slightly smiling at her "It's an honor to meet you Princess Amelia. I've heard great things about you and your country."

She curtsied, slightly holding the ends of her light blue sundress. "Same for you Prince Alexander. I hear you'll be crowned king by the end of next week." I smiled inwardly "Yeah we're hoping anyway."

Father put his hand on my shoulder smiling "We're done hoping son. Thanks to Princess Amelia you'll be able to become king as planned." I couldn't help the slight frown from coming to my face "What?" Amelia held out her hand palm down and I grabbed it out of habit.

"I would be honored to marry you Prince Alexander. This would be very beneficial for both of our kingdoms. My kingdom could use a strong stern leader like you and your parents." I glanced at my father then my mother who were both watching us excitedly.

There were two options laid out before me. Option one: I could marry this beautiful girl, learn to become a heartless tyrant like my parents, and rule both Idris and Lynn with an iron fist. Option two: I could deny her, tell my parents the truth that it's impossible for me to be in love with any women, and lastly tell them that I want to be a kind king that helps people and bring them out of the darkness my family brought upon them. It was obvious how the second option would end. I would be disowned and exiled from Idris with no money to live off of and would be a sitting duck for anyone to murder.

Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to respond to Amelia. I couldn't afford option two no matter how badly I wanted it. My siblings need me along with my kingdom I can't let them down over my own selfish desires. I leaned down and kissed Amelia's knuckle smiling sweetly at her "It would be my highest honor to marry such a beautiful girl."

Amelia smiled turning her hand over in mine squeezing it and my parents both walked over to us patting me on the shoulder and congratulating us. Once all the praising was finished we all sat down for tea to celebrate. Magnus walked in holding the tray of tea and I couldn't help but avoid eye contact with him. It was only an hour ago that Magnus was kissing my neck and saying I was his type.

The feeling of Magnus's lips on my neck sent a shock wave down my spine making my whole body tingle. No one has ever made me feel that way and I knew that Amelia would never be able to. "Why is Magnus serving us tea" I asked casually trying not to sound like I cared. By the small amused smirk on Magnus's face he could tell that I cared.

"He's your personal servant so he's the perfect person to bring us tea to celebrate your engagement." My father said making Magnus lose the amused smirk. He looked over at me, his eyes holding pity in them and I quickly looked at Amelia not wanting to see it. Magnus made it clear that he thinks I shouldn't be king. I have to ignore his opinion if I'm going to go through with this marriage.

I grabbed Amelia's hand again smiling "I assume you'll be moving here?" she nodded ignoring Magnus as he set down her tea cup. "I'm hoping our kingdoms will come together and become one big kingdom of its own." That actually wasn't a bad idea in a war perspective.

The more people we have standing with us the less likely a revolution will break out. But Lynn is just as fierce as Idris when it comes to how it's ruled. If our kingdoms join together then the situation with the taxes and towns will only get worse. Magnus must have come to the same conclusion.

As she was telling me all this Magnus was pouring her tea and when she finished talking he turned toward her in shock and accidentally poured tea onto her lap. She shot up fast cursing at the heat and she looked down at the huge stain on her dress before glaring at Magnus "You ruined my dress!" Magnus looked down at the stain before looking up at her "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She slapped him across the face and my jaw dropped shocked.

"Who said you can talk to me servant?" She turned to me with a face the shade of bright red "This is your servant?" finally finding the ability to close my mouth I nodded not sure what to say. "Aren't you going to punish him for what he did?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her "I said it was an accident." It was my fathers' turn to get mad now which was never a good thing. "How dare you talk back to her servant?" Seeing this going in a horrible direction I stood up "I'll take care of this, Magnus please come with me" I said before walking out of the green house. Magnus followed me and once we were alone I turned to face him.

"Are you crazy? Why would you poor tea on her like that? For a servant you're not a very good one." Magnus put his hands on his hips "It was an accident."

I sighed running my hands through my hair "I know it was an accident so I'm not going to punish you. My father expects me to though." This made an amused grin appear on Magnus's face. "We wouldn't want to disappoint daddy now would we?"

I crossed my arms "are you mocking me?" "Her dress is blue" Magnus said ignoring my question. I blinked at his obvious statement. "Yeah so?"

He rolled his eyes "Her dress is light blue, the same light blue as your eyes. She wore that dress to try to impress you." I shook my head "She wouldn't choose an outfit based on my eye color that's ridiculous." Magnus made a thinking face. "You're right, I bet your mother picked it out for her."

I frowned "Why are you so focused on her dress?" Magnus looked into my eyes for the first time since he kissed my neck in my bedroom. "Because it's a shame that they think a blue dress is all it would take to win over your heart. Face it Prince Alec you aren't even slightly attracted to your pretty wife to be."

I bit my lip not able to help myself before shaking my head "You're wrong, it was love at first sight." Magnus's amused face turned to a sad one. "You're not that brutally honest little boy that shoved fairy tales into my face anymore. I liked that boy."

My forehead slightly wrinkled as I gave him a confused stare "We met when I was little?" This made Magnus flinch and he looked away no longer meeting my eyes "I'll go get one of Isabelle's many servants to come and serve you all tea. Congratulations on your engagement." He walked quickly down the hallway as I just watched him beyond confused by his words.

Magnus Pov- I walked into Alec's room running my hands through my hair sighing. I almost blew my cover saying that stupid stuff about him not being the little boy i met. Of course he isn't that sweet boy anymore. When he was that boy he was a villager. Now he's a prince and has dictator parents as examples, there's no way they wouldn't change him.

I shook my head sighing before grabbing my bag digging deep into it to find the video cameras Jonathan made me pack. I'm lucky that nosy bastard Jace didn't get to deep into my bag. I wouldn't be able to explain the cameras to him if he found them. I pulled them all out before getting to work setting them up all over the room.

Jonathan said the best way to beat the Lightwoods was catching one breaking the law. Alec Lightwood being gay was definitely against the law and it was my job to reveal that. Still that meant I have to throw my own pride away to do it. Pretending to be attracted to Alec wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

He is beautiful with his designer suits and neatly brushed hair I suppose but it will never compare to how he looked in the trading area. His hair was a mess and under his cloak he wore the most hideous holy sweater I have ever seen. I thought it was just so he could blend in but it turns out he loves the holy sweaters. Every time his parents left the other night he would immediately mess up his hair and run to his wardrobe where deep behind all his suits those ugly sweaters were hidden.

They were't even any colors besides Gray and Black. Those aren't even colors at all, they're shades. I sighed finishing installing the final camera which was facing Alec's bed. This felt more wrong every second but I have to do it for my kingdom.

I jumped down from the chair I was standing on and looked over my work. Every camera was neatly hidden for it won't miss anything yet it won't be seen by anyone not looking for them. The next problem I now had to tackle was the fiance. This Amelia girl was from the Kingdom of Lynn which I heard is almost as bad as Idris. They're a little bit more lean-ant on rules and taxes but if the Lightwoods gain control of them as well there will be no hope for us.

Sighing I looked out the window thinking of my kind caring parents who just wanted to make the world a better place. They were going to lower taxes and teach the villagers how to read. I taught half the town all I learned so far but it never seemed like enough. I stopped learning once I got to the village and I'm sure there's things that Alec knows that I don't. If I do become king again will I even have the knowledge to lead them out of this darkness?

"And this is my bedroom" Alec's voice said as the bedroom door opened. I turned to it quickly bowing as he and his soon to be wife walked in. The moment Amelia's eyes were on me she scowled "Why is 'he' in here?" Alec glanced at me before looking at her.

"He's my personal servant so it's pretty much his job to be where I need him. His room is connected to mine on the other side of that door" he said pointing to a white door on the other side of the room. I expected the servant living to be horrid but my room was actually really nice. I got a full sized bed, my own closet to put my uniforms in and I even get three meals a day. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how all the servants where living or if I was just getting special treatment.

My suspicions were confirmed when Amelia asked "Why doesn't he live in the basement with the rest of the servants?" I looked at Alec wondering the same thing and he just shrugged "I need him at arms length at all times. Becoming king is a lot of work and I need help." Amelia looked none to happy about that and her reaction satisfied me.

"Surely you can find a servant that actually knows what he's doing. This fool doesn't even know how to pour tea properly." It took everything I had not to scream at her but I still threw her a glare. Surprisingly Alec came to my defense.

"Well actually Magnus is a huge help to me. He knows how to read so he is very good at organizing my paperwork." Amelia looked at him shocked "You let your servant look at important low key documents about your kingdom? Oh Alexander forgive me for being blunt but that's a horrible thing to do. He could use that paper work against you."

I thought that way at first too. I thought that if I can find some incriminating paper work I could use that instead of sleeping with Alexander. Sadly though none of the things king Robert gave him was important enough to use. "I need help and Magnus is helping me" Alec said before walking over to his desk changing the subject to there wedding plans.

They were to be married this weekend which means I didn't have a lot of time. I had four days to make Alec Lightwood fall in love with me. "We have a lot to plan Alexander, make sure you're in the ball room by noon tomorrow" Amelia said before kissing Alec's cheek and walking out of the room. Alec watched her leave before letting out a long sigh he must have not noticed he needed to let out.

"Trouble in paradise already?" I asked grabbing my bag and taking it into my bedroom. He sat on his bed putting his hands in his lap, looking down at them. "She's very beautiful" I pointed out when I didn't hear him respond.

I leaned on my door frame watching him and he shrugged still looking at his hands, his eyes were hidden behind his dark hair. "I'm not a good judge on female beauty." I frowned walking up to him and I crouched down so I was looking up at him. "Hey Alec, look at me."

He hesitated for a moment before looking at me passed his hair. His normally bright blue eyes were dull and sad. "Alexander?" i asked softly reaching up and touching his cheek.

"I'm getting married" Alec said softly in a shaky breath. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks slowly. My hand on his cheek caught some of the tears. "I'm getting married" he said again his eyes wide and afraid. He looked terrified.

"I don't even like her Magnus, she's horrible." the tears fell faster down his face and Magnus put his hands on both his cheeks catching the tears. "Oh Alexander, look what this is doing to you. Maybe you should refuse."

Alec pulled his face away and stood up walking over to his desk. He grabbed the back of his desk chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "I can't refuse Magnus, if I refuse I can't become king and if I don't become king I let my family down. I have to marry this girl, I have to marry her and have kids with her while also running two kingdoms. I have a duty to fulfill and my feelings don't matter."

I stood up walking up to him "Of course your feelings matter. Don't you see what the very idea of marrying this girl is doing to you? Just think about how you will feel once you are married. A wife and kids isn't what you want."

Alec took some deep breaths before turning around to face me. His eyes were still dull with sadness "You act like you know me Magnus, we have only been together for a couple days." "I don't need to know you to know that this is killing you." Alec searched my eyes for a moment before slowly breaking the distance between us and putting his hands on my face "Can you assist me with something?" I nodded "of course I'm your assistant after all."

He got closer, his chest pressed to mine "help me forget all this, even if it's just for a moment. I need a moment of escape." he pulled my face closer to his until his lips gently brushed against mine.

I was in shock but didn't show it. Instead I closed my eyes and kissed him back running my hands into his soft black hair. His tongue brushed against my lower lip gently asking for entrance and I opened my mouth without a second thought. He moved his tongue in, brushing against my own and exploring my mouth.

This should make me feel sick but it actually made my stomach fill up with butterflies. Alec's mouth was so warm and soft and we moved together in a way I never have before with anyone else I kissed. It was over all too quickly though as Alec pulled away catching his breath. I caught my breath as well looking into his eyes. They were back to being that bright blue I liked but it only lasted a moment.

Once the high of the kiss was finished reality must have crashed down on him and he backed up until he was leaning on the back of his desk chair. "Oh god... I kissed you. I'm so sorry Magnus I don't know what came over me." I moved closer to him holding up my hands as if he was a frightened animal and I would scare him away. "it's alright Alexander."

I reached out to touch his cheek but he moved away walking across the room hugging himself 'It's far from alright Magnus... I'm not alright." He was silent for a long moment but I could tell he wasn't finished talking. "This sickness I have... these things I feel... they're just wrong. Somethings wrong with me Magnus."

I shook my head no "There's nothing wrong with you Alec. You like men, what's so wrong about that?" His shoulders dropped "I'm the prince... I'm going to be king. I have to marry Amelia and start a family." Alec looked over his shoulder at me "but when I look at you... I don't know."

I walked over to him reaching to grab his shoulder but he looked away saying "I want to go to bed. You're excused for the night Magnus." I watched him frowning before nodding and bowing "As you wish your majesty." I turned away from him and went into my room closing the door behind me. I leaned on the door listening closely and I closed my eyes when the soft sounds of Alec's sobs came through the wood.

Alec Pov- I stood in the thrown room looking up at the matching king and queen thrones sitting upon the short stack of stairs. I want to be king, I want to do the right thing, I want... I want to be free. What does freedom really mean and what is the payment for it? I could turn around right now and not descend this throne of evil and pain.

I shook that thought out of my head before walking up the steps. "No Alec this is what you want... you want to be king." I stopped in front of the throne stroking the golden armrests gently before turning around and sitting down. The moment I sat the room was filled with people in ball gowns and suits. My family was there too looking up at me and smiling proudly.

A hand reached over from next to me and laid on top of my hand making me flinch. There was someone sitting in the queens chair which means I must have gotten married. "You should be smiling Alexander" Magnus's voice said from next to me. I looked over in shock and there he was descended in the queen throne.

"Did... did we get married" I asked softly, still completely shocked. Magnus smiled and nodded "we did." I looked at our hands "But I can't marry a man and you aren't of royal blood." I looked back at Magnus who was still smiling "You can and did marry a man Alec, and as for the royal thing... lets just say i have my secrets." I blinked in confusion "secrets?"

He stood up pulling me to my feet and he pulled me to the floor "this is our wedding Alexander, we should be dancing." "You know how to dance" I asked willingly going with him. He stopped in the middle of the ball room and grabbed my hand before putting his other hand on my waist pulling me against him. I looked into his eyes for a moment before putting my free hand on his shoulder and started moving with him.

He smiled leading us around and around making us glide around the room in swift movements. I looked around at my family who were all watching us happily. "They accept us?" Magnus smiled "of course they do. Why wouldn't they?"

I looked back at him "because they look down on it. it's illegal." this made Magnus laugh "no it's not silly, where did you hear that?" I just shrugged not able to answer that.

He smiled and pulled me closer so our lips were inches apart "well you don't have to worry about that. You and I are going to be together forever." I could feel the start of tears stinging at my eyes "forever?" His lips brushed mine gently before he twirled me around a couple times.

He let go of my hand and once I was done twirling I looked back at him to see that he was no longer there. I frowned before starting to look around "Magnus? Magnus?" I turned around and froze seeing Amelia standing there in a frilly white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Why are you here?" I asked backing up slightly. She smiled getting closer to me "It's our wedding day Alexander, you and I are going to be together for ever and ever." I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and I swallowed hard "forever?" She smiled and leaned in wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and kissing me.

I sat up in my bed fast gasping for air once I realized I had been holding my breath. I looked around my dark bedroom trying to stay calm and I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was five in the morning yet I knew there was no chance that I would be falling back to sleep anytime soon. Sighing I got out of bed and walked over to my desk turning on the little lamp sitting on top of it.

I sat in the chair and grabbed the page on the top of the huge pile looking it over frowning. "four days... only four days of freedom left." I sighed leaning back in my chair thinking about the dream I just had. I couldn't possibly wish to marry Magnus could I?

He's a servant and a man. I don't even know him all that well so why on earth would my mind want me to be with him? I was happy when I thought I was marrying him... but then Amelia showed up in his place. I ran my hand through my face letting out a deep sigh.

"Stop being foolish Alec, you have to get over these doubts and do what you must for your family." I put the paper I was holding on the desk and grabbed a pen starting on my work for the day. It was best to get my mind off of everything and absorbing myself in my work was the best way to do that.


	3. Responsibility

**Time to learn some backstory on the Lightwood Family! I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your nice reviews.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Three: Responsibility.

Alec Pov- I walked into the ballroom looking around for Amelia. She told me to be in the ballroom at noon and to not be late but here I was and she wasn't even here. "So she's allowed to be late and I'm not? I can already see how this marriage is going to go."

"Trouble in paradise" Magnus asked walking up behind me. My entire body stiffened at the sound of his voice. I haven't seen him since last night when I kissed him. I also had a dream that the two of us were married… well that is until Amelia came and turned that dream into a nightmare.

I forced a smile on my face and looked at Magnus "you heard her say to be here at noon right? She's late even though she's the one who set the time. My wife to be is very funny isn't she?" Magnus frowned searching my face "Alec you don't have to fake a smile around me."

My smile fell and I looked into his eyes "what do you mean? I'm not faking, anything." He walked up to me putting his hand to my cheek "you told me last night that you don't want to marry this girl. You can't turn around the next day and say the opposite."

"I wasn't in my right mind yesterday" I said pulling away from him. "I thought about it and I realized that I do like her. She's… um… pretty and um… smart… she's everything I would ever want in a wife" I said turning my back to him and walking more into the ballroom. He frowned following me "Alexander, you don't want a wife."

I stopped walking and turned back to him glaring "who are you to say what I want? You're just a servant and nothing else." Magnus crossed his arms staring me down "see that's not you talking. That's your fear of your feelings for me trying to push me away."

"What? No! I do not… I couldn't… me have feelings for you that's just… you're wrong" I stammered not able to control any of the words coming out of my mouth. Fragments of memory from my dream last night came flashing into my head. Me sitting at the throne with Magnus, us dancing happily married. I was happy when I thought I married him but it was all a dream and dreams are meant to stay dreams.

"There's no need to be ashamed Alexander it's alright. Being attracted to men isn't a bad thing." I sighed running my hand through my hair "it is when you're next to be king. I need to have children to carry on after I'm gone."

Magnus rolled his eyes at this "that's what adoption is for." "They have to be of royal blood" I countered back staring at him. Magnus was quiet for a moment before asking "can I say something honestly?" "You're always honest with me so I don't see why you should stop now" I answered waiting for what he had to say.

He nodded "right well forgive me for saying so your majesty but you aren't of royal blood. None of the Lightwoods are. You are royal because you stole the title from someone else. You're becoming king soon when you know there is someone out there who is really supposed to have the title."

I frowned knowing he was right. I sometimes thought back to that prince from so long ago and I wonder how he's living his life. I wonder if he is still alive and if he will try to retaliate someday. "I didn't steal anything" I said softly. "My parents did, I am just carrying on what my parents started."

"You're an accomplice to your parents' crime. The Lightwoods didn't have the right to become royal." I clenched my fists glaring at him "we were starving and homeless. We didn't have a choice."

"So you stole the crown and made life hell for everyone else? Your parents raised taxes, stopped little education the town was getting, and made everyone else starving and homeless. If you really were in such a bad place before then I would think you would have pity on the people around you and not make life harder for them."

I searched his face thinking before sighing defeated "sometime I feel like I'm the only one who remembers that time. I was only five, I was so young but I remember it so clearly." "Remember what" Magnus asked frowning. I turned my back to him and walked up to the windows looking over the town "The time we were homeless and hungry, all the things that led up to my parents taking the throne."

Alec Five Years Old Pov- I sat on the cold wet floor with my three-year-old sister Isabelle dividing up some food between us. The food we had to split was two beans, a piece of bread, and a few pieces of corn. I sighed putting all the food in front of Isabelle for she could eat it all. She was younger and needed more than me.

Tonight we were staying the night in a rundown church that was falling apart in some places. There were holes in the roof that were letting the rain in and I could hear rats scampering across the floor. Sadly, this may be the nicest place we have ever stayed. Most of the time we were either sleeping in alley ways or staying in crowded homes.

Isabelle ate what she had to eat before looking around frowning "where mommy and daddy?" I shrugged looking toward the front door of the church. "They went out again so I don't know." Izzy crawled over to me until she was sitting on my lap and she pulled my book bag over to her "read to me."

"it's dark and wet in here Izzy, I can't really see to read." I pulled my bag closer and searched it for a candle and a match. I ended up finding both and I smiled "found it." Isabelle reached to grab the match but I held it out of her reach "no Izzy. You don't play with matches, I'll do it."

I grabbed the candle lighting it before setting it down and grabbing my favorite book out of my bag. It was a book full of fairytales, I could just sit for hours and get lost in the adventures that they told. "Which story should we read today" I asked looking down at Isabelle. She looked up at me smiling "one with a prince."

I smiled turning it to my favorite prince story and I started reading to her. My favorite fairytale books were always the ones with princes. I like the story where the lonely street rat becomes a prince and stuff like that but I absolutely loved the ones where the prince saved the princess. My parents say it's because I want to be like the princes and be a girls' hero but I don't think that's it.

I think I want to be the one saved by the prince. I tried thinking differently about it, say that I want to meet a princess and live happily ever after. Thinking that way felt wrong to me though. Whenever I thought of happily ever after I always imagined being saved by a prince.

I stopped reading once I saw Isabelle fell asleep on my lap and I smiled down at her before looking around us frowning. Moving from place to place, being in the same rags everyday and eating next to nothing made me really wish a prince would save me. That was never going to happen but it didn't stop me from dreaming.

The church doors opened and my parents walking in soaked from the rain outside. They walked up to us and father looked at Isabelle "is she asleep?" I nodded closing my book "I read to her and she fell asleep." He nodded and knelt down picking Isabelle up and taking her to a room.

The rooms in this place weren't in any better shape then the main room was but at least it kept us safe from the rain. I stood up following father and mother into the room where they laid Isabelle on a bed. Mother tucked her in before looking at me "you should also get some sleep Alexander." I hugged my book frowning "I'm not really tired."

Mother looked like she was going to argue with me but father looked at her "just let him stay up a bit longer. I have some things I want to talk to him about." Mother looked at him skeptically before nodding "you two go talk then. I'll stay here with Isabelle.

Father nodded before leading me out of the room and back into the main one. I looked up at father still holding the book close to my chest. "Am I in trouble father?" My father shook his head sitting on one of the church benches "not at all Alexander… I just want to ask you some things. How do you feel about the way we are living now?"

I frowned looking down at the floor "I… I don't like it. It's cold and I'm always hungry." I looked up at him "why do we live this way father?" He frowned "I'll be honest Alexander… it's because of you." This made me flinch "Me?"

He looked ahead looking lost in thought "see your mama used to be part of a noble family. I was lower class so we couldn't be together. We decided to see each other in secret so neither of us would be punished." He looked at me "then your mother got pregnant with you and things came out. We chose to have you and raise you which made your mother lose her nobility."

I frowned hugging my book as tight as possible, hoping that if I held it tight enough it would comfort me. "So we live like this because of me?" He didn't answer me; instead he looked down at the book clenched in my arms. "Why do you always have that book Alexander?" I glanced down at the book frowning "I like the princes in them."

Father frowned confused "what do you mean?" I bit my lip wondering what I should say. I couldn't tell him that my dream was to marry a prince. Something told me that wouldn't end well. "I… I want to be a prince… to have better."

Father chuckled shaking his head "that's impossible Alexander." He stopped chuckling and his face turned to a thinking one. He stood up starting to pace around the room "or maybe it's not." I blinked confused "we aren't royal father."

He stopped pacing and went to one of the windows looking out at the rain. "You're right Alexander we aren't royal. That doesn't mean we still can't become royal." I frowned confused and looked back at my book.

The only way to become royal if you aren't born into it is to marry into it. Did he want me to marry a princess? Idris didn't have a princess only a prince. I felt my face get hot thinking about the prince. Maybe I could marry the prince.

Days passed after that and I noticed that father was gone a lot of the time. Mother said he was going to see the king to get help from him. Every time father came back he seemed very happy. He said the king agreed to work with him and hire him to do some work.

I thought that was all it was. That father would get the job and we would get some money and actually buy a home. The day we went to the palace I wasn't prepared for what was really going to happen.

I was so happy to meet the prince. A real life prince who was handsome, smart, and dazzling. I assume he was all those things; I don't remember his face but I remember the feelings me made me feel. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with the prince at first sight just like in the fairytales.

We went to the library where we talked about books and I was starting to feel like I could let my guard down around him. That was until we heard the screams of his parents being murdered. I never expected my father to kill the king and queen. I never thought that was what he meant when he said I would be a prince.

Lying, killing, and stealing wasn't what any of the princes in the books did. Taking someone else's life was something all the villains did instead. My parents were villains and I was too by association. I grew up ignoring that fact until I finally took a step back and left the palace.

I forgot about how it was to live on the street. I forgot about the pain of not being able to pay for things. It took going back there to remember and now that I did I wanted to make up for my parents' wrongs. I didn't want to be the villain anymore; I want to be the hero.

Present Alec Pov- There was silence between Magnus and I now. I told him about what it was like to live on the street and I never told anyone about that not even Jace. I left out all the stuff and princes and fairytales. He didn't have to know everything going through my head.

"You're telling me that your father blamed you for being poor" Magnus finally asked sounding angry. I looked at him surprised by his anger. "Well it was my fault. I was born and made my mom lose her noble status." Magnus rubbed his temples shaking his head "Alexander if you want to follow that logic then it's your parents fault for not being more careful when together. You being born isn't your fault and you shouldn't have to feel like it's a burden."

I sighed leaning against the window "Magnus it's my fault that my family were in the position they were. If my getting married makes it up to them then that's what I'll do." Magnus looked shocked "make it up to them? What, make up being alive?"

"I was born out of wedlock and bad circumstances." "There is no shame in being born. You should not have to 'make it up' to your parents for being Alive Alexander. You owe your parents nothing. You aren't the one who ruined their lives."

I thought that over for a second before looking at him "what are your parents like?" Magnus frowned glancing away "my… my parents are dead." I frowned "I'm sorry I didn't know." He shrugged looking at me again "It's not like I make a habit to talk about it. They were killed years ago."

I searched his face "is that why you're so defensive about what my parents did to the royal family? Because your parents were also killed?" Magnus nodded "yeah I guess you could say that. I didn't really get a chance to really know my parents."

I frowned thinking about that "I wouldn't know what I would do if I didn't have my family. My siblings especially. Isabelle and Max are the most important people in my life. Jace is also important to me as well."

"It would suck to lose them wouldn't it" Magnus asked watching me. I nodded "it would." "How do you think the old prince felt when his parents were dying in front of him?" I frowned looking him in the eye "I'm sure it was the most horrifying moment of his life."

Magnus nodded "I'm sure it was." He looked at the time "it's almost one and your princess is still not here. Wonder why she's so late." I shrugged walking away from the window and walking to the middle of the ballroom "It's not like I can practice the waltz by myself."

Magnus followed me thinking before looking at me "I don't know how to waltz. Can you show me?" I felt my face heat up as I looked back at him "I can't just dance with you. Men teaching other men to dance isn't normal."

Magnus rolled his eyes getting closer to me "come on Alexander. It won't hurt you to give your poor inexperienced servant some dance lessons. Can you please do it for me?" I bit my lip thinking about it before nodding "Okay."

I took his hand amazed at how warm it was in mine. His skin was very soft and smooth. I placed my hand on his waist Making Magnus smile "excuse me your majesty, I believe the man is the one who holds the ladies' waist. I'm taller than you and you're also teaching me so I think it's only logical for you to play the female role."

I frowned looking up at him "I don't know if I know how to do that." "I'm sure it's easy" he said taking my hand off his waist and putting it on his shoulder instead. After it was settled he placed his hand on my waist smiling down at me. "Much better."

I blushed clearing my throat before looking at our feet "as the man that means you lead. Move back one then move forward." Magnus did as I said moving backwards slightly then moving forwards again. "Good now move to the right and then backwards again."

Magnus went to the right like asked before going back more. Before I could tell him what to do next he squeezed my hand and started gliding around the room with me. We weren't even waltzing we were just going around in a circle. "Magnus what are you doing? This isn't waltzing."

Magnus smiled down at me not stopping "I know. This is a lot more fun. Haven't you ever just danced for the hell of it Alec?" I rolled my eyes "what kind of question is that? Of course I haven't."

Magnus took his hand off my waist and twirled me a couple times before pulling me closer than before. "Well Alexander, I think you should give it a try. It's a lot of fun." I searched his face thinking "if we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble."

He shrugged "well then we'll make sure not to get caught." I bit my lip again thinking before nodding and letting him lead me around the room again. We spun round and round, my body was no tense with nerves that we stumbled a couple times. "Come on Alec relax" Magnus said smiling at me.

I took a breath before allowing my shoulders to fall and my muscles to relax. Magnus's grin got bigger and he pulled me closer looking into my eyes as we glided around the room. I kept my eyes on his, a smile slowly making its way onto my face with each movement. Magnus let go of one of my hands spinning me around again.

I gladly spun with him, laughing the faster I went. The room started spinning and I started to fall back but Magnus quickly caught me and dipped me. I laughed leaning back before looking back into Magnus's eyes loving the shades of gold and green in them. Magnus looked into my eyes as well, searching them before leaning down so his faces were inches away from mine.

I didn't break eye contact as he got closer and I could feel his hot breath on my face. His lips lingered just above mine and I hoped to god he would kiss me. There was nothing I wanted more than for him to kiss me. "What's going on in here" an amused voice asked from the door.

I bent my head backwards looking at who was standing by the door and my face got hot seeing Isabelle there with a smartass grin on her face. I put my free hand on Magnus's chest pushing him to stand up straight before I let him go and brushed myself off. "Isabelle… what are you doing here?" She glanced at Magnus before looking back at me "mother told me to tell you that Amelia cancelled dance practice. She had stuff to do in Lynn."

I nodded voiding eye contact with both my sister and Magnus. I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them right now. "Is that so? Thank you for giving me that news."

I took a few seconds to calm down before looking at Magnus "could you go get me my lunch and take it to my room?" He searched my face for a moment before bowing. "Of course prince Alexander" he said before leaving the ballroom. Isabelle smiled smugly at him as he passed her before she fully entered the room and walked up to me "what did I just walk in on?"

I crossed my arms ignoring her still smug face "you walked in on nothing. I was simply teaching Magnus how to dance." "That's not what I saw." I rolled my eyes "oh really; then what is it you saw?"

Her smug smile turned to one of excitement "I saw two people who desperately wanted to kiss each other. I've never seen you look so unguarded before." I turned my back to her walking back over to the window "well your eyes must need checked because that isn't anything close to what was really going on."

She smiled me following me to the window "oh you can't fool me big brother. You are in love with your servant. I should have known something was up when you actually picked on out. You thought he was hot and wanted him to follow your beck and call."

"That is not why I chose him" I groaned leaning on the window. She crossed her arms "okay then tell me why you wanted him." I bit my lip wondering if I should really confide in her about all my feelings and confusion. "Well… a few days ago I snuck out of the palace and I met him in town. I thought he was handsome and wanted to get to know him better so when he was offered as my servant I jumped on the chance."

She smiled wide holding in a squeal. "Oh you like him, you really like him. I haven't seen you like this since you got that crush on Jace." I looked at her shocked "how did you know about my crush on Jace?" She rolled her eyes "I'm not stupid Alec, I paid attention to the way you would look at him."

I frowned "do you think our parents ever picked up on it?" She shook her head no "No but I seriously don't know how. You used to love princes in story books way more than I ever did." "They thought I admired them, they didn't know I was in love with them."

"I did" Izzy cheered before hugging me "so you're in love with Magnus?" I grabbed her hands peeling them off of me "I never said that." She rolled her eyes "you didn't have to, the look in your eyes as you looked up at him said it all." I sighed letting go of her arms "Izzy please stop telling me how obvious I am."

"So do you? Love Magnus I mean?" I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly "I honestly don't know Isabelle. It doesn't matter though because I'm getting married to Amelia." She crossed her arms again looking angry "I don't like her. She's very snobby and was very rude to Max."

I frowned "how was she rude to Max?" She shrugged "he wanted to get to know her so he showed her one of his fantasy books and she told him that reading that stuff is garbage and he should only read educational books." I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes "oh whatever." Isabelle looked sad now "I know you don't want to marry here Alec so why are you?"

I sighed laying my head on the window "I don't have a choice Isabelle. I will be eighteen this weekend so I don't have the time to be picky. I have to become king and make our parents proud." Isabelle was silent for a long moment before asking "will that make you happy?"

"Of course it will. I want to be king." She nodded "I know you want to be king; I have never doubted that. My question Alec is 'will it make you happy?' Will being with someone you don't love and dictating people make you happy?"

I frowned closing my eyes "you already know the answer to that." She reached out putting her hand on my shoulder "then why do it? Why put yourself through so much pain just to please our parents?" I opened my eyes glancing back at her "Isabelle you don't remember the way things used to be do you?"

She frowned "no not really." "Well I do and I never want you or Max to have to live that way again. I am the reason why mom lost her money and I won't be the reason why we lose the crown. I will marry Amelia, I will become king, and I will do it all the way father and mother want."

"You're doing this all for me, Max, and our parents. What about you Alexander? A where does your happily ever after fit in to this?" I glanced back at her before hugging myself and looking back out the window "happily ever after is for fairytales Izzy. I'm too old for fairytales."

Magnus Pov- I stood in the kitchen waiting for Alecs' lunch to be done and I was lost in thought. I must be going crazy. It's the only explanation for all the feelings stuck in my chest. Looking into Alecs' eyes are bliss, his smiling face is like sunshine of a rainy day. His lips looked so soft and all I wanted to do was ravish them.

"Lost in dreamland" the chef asked watching me. I looked at him glancing at the wedding band on his finger "you're married?" He looked at his band smiling "yes to the most beautiful girl in the world. Sadly, we are being kept apart since I couldn't pay our taxes."

I frowned "that must feel horrible to be away from the one you love." He nodded putting some food on a plate. "Yes but we will be together again someday I'm sure." I watched him thinking before asking "how did you know you were in love with her?"

He looked at me before going back to cooking thinking "it was mostly in her eyes. Whenever I look into her amazing blue eyes everything around me brightens and the colors are more vibrant. When she speaks all I hear is her voice I'm not distracted by anything else." I closed my eyes wondering if there was anyone in my life who makes me to feel like that.

Not even a second passed before Alexander came into my mind. His smiling face and bright blue eyes were all I could think about. I frowned looking at the chef "how does it feel loving someone you can't be with?" He looked back at me "do you have someone like that?"

I bit my lip thinking "what would you do if you suddenly started feeling attracted to men?" "Is that how you've been feeling" he asked putting more food on plates. I shrugged "I don't really know. I used to randomly flirt with guys for fun but I never really found them attractive… not till now."

He was silent for a moment before asking "are you developing feelings for Prince Alexander?" I looked up at him wondering what I should say but I wasn't going to lie to the man. I nodded "yeah, it's only been three days but I the more I'm around Alexander the more I feel… I'm not really sure what the feeling is."

The chef looked like he was thinking it over for a moment before looking at me "I would ignore those feelings if I was you. That kind of relationship is illegal and if king Robert heard you you'd be killed on the spot." I nodded frowning "yeah I know which is why I don't want to feel this way." That and I don't want to fall for someone I'll eventually stab in the back.

I straightened up looking at him "so I should just ignore these feelings and wait for them to pass?" He nodded ringing a bell to signal one of Isabelles servants to come get her food. "I'm sure the feeling will pass. If you're only just now being attracted to men, then I'm guessing it won't last long."

I thought that over for a moment before nodding "yeah… yeah you're right." The kitchen door opened and one of princess Isabelles favorite servants, Simon Lewis walked in "is princess Isabelle's' lunch ready?" The chef nodded handing him the plates "it's all yours. I'll get started with Prince Alexanders right away Magnus."

"Take your time" I said before looking at Simon "why is it Princess Isabelle has over thirteen servants yet you are always the one chasing her tail and getting her things?" Simon looked at me "I guess I'm her favorite" he said before walking out. I raised an eyebrow at that "well I doubt that's the truth."

The chef nodded starting Alec's' food. "He makes a lot more mistakes than her other servants. I think his goofy personality entertains her." I looked back at the door thinking "so there's servants here who actually like serving the royal family?"

He shrugged "I suppose so yes." I looked back at him "don't you ever do anything behind their backs? Spit in their food, throw their hang to dry clothes in the dryer so it'll shrink, learn their secrets?" The chef glanced back at me frowning "asking things like that is asking for trouble young man. If the wrong people heard you asking things like that, you would be thrown in jail."

I held up my hands "I was just curious; I wouldn't actually do any of that stuff." He poured some soup into a bowl before putting slices of bread on a plate. "The Lightwood family has all the power in this place. Idris Joining with Lynn will just make everything worse so being a servant is actually the best place you can be right now."

"What do you think about prince Alexander and princess Amelia" I asked curious. "Prince Alexander has a very kind heart but he doesn't allow himself to follow it. Out of all the Lightwoods he has always been the nicest to me. I don't know princess Amelia very well yet but meeting her yesterday wasn't a fun experience. I was given a complicated diet for her that I must follow."

I rolled my eyes "that girl is a bitch and I refuse to give her any respect. She doesn't know how to be a real princess or ruler. She wants to marry a Lightwood so she will have more power over her people." He handed me the food "I suggest you keep your voice down and opinions to yourself. That mouth of yours could get you in a lot of trouble."

I took the food nodding "I'll consider it" I said before walking out of the kitchen and heading to Alec's room.


	4. In Too Deep

**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile guys. I had a little writers block but now I'm All good.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Four: In Too Deep

Alec Pov- I sat at my desk looking over a chest board with three pawns sitting on it. The queen pawn, the king pawn, and a normal regular pawn. The queen represented Amelia, the king me, The normal pawn resembled Magnus.

I picked up the queen pawn frowning, looking it over. If I marry Amelia, I will become king and run both Idris and Lynn. Taxes will go up, education will be even more rare, and our kingdoms will hate us. I put that pawn down before picking up the Magnus pawn.

I didn't know for sure if I wanted Magnus himself or just the idea of Magnus. Marrying a guy and being my true self. Not constantly feeling the heavy weight of guilt for being the reason my family was poor. Just thinking about the possibility of freedom made me feel so light yet heavy all at the same time.

Isabelle knows now that I have some sort of feelings for Magnus. She thinks I should follow my heart but she doesn't understand all of the pressure I'm under. I have to become king and do what is right for our family. "This is hopeless" I sighed putting the pawn back down on the board.

"What's hopeless" Jace asked walking into the room. I looked back at him "I don't know what to do. Everyone is expecting me to marry Amelia but I can't stand her. Magnus flirted with me a bit and he says he likes me but he's a servant and a guy. We couldn't possibly be together."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate" he said sitting on the corner of my desk and looking over my chest pieces. I looked at him frowning "what should I do Jace? My head is all messed up and I'm torn between my duty to my family and what my heart wants." Jace nodded "are you afraid of what may happen if you choose to be with Magnus?"

"Oh I know what would happen. I would get disowned and exiled, Magnus would be executed, and my sister will be forced to marry someone instead." Jace picked up the knight pawn looking it over in his hands "but if you do get married everyone in the kingdom suffers and so do you." I shrugged "I don't want my people to hurt but my 'suffering' doesn't matter to me."

He shrugged and put his knight pawn down next to my king pawn. "Whatever you choose I will be by your side. I may work for your father but you are the king I will always follow." I smiled up at him "thanks."

He nodded getting off my desk "what do you like about Magnus anyway? He seems like such a cocky prick." I shrugged "He's only like that around you because he doesn't like you." "Well I don't like him either. I'm telling you Alec something about him isn't right."

I leaned back in my chair frowning "what do you think isn't right about him?" He shrugged "not sure yet but I intend to figure it out. I'm constructing a full background check on him. I'm looking up who he lived with, who his friends were, you name it I'm looking into it."

I shook my head "Jace there is no need to figure all that stuff out. Magnus is a good guy so there's nothing you need to look at." Jace shook his head "as captain of the royal guard I can't ignore my gut when it's telling me to do something. For once I can't follow your orders."

I rolled my eyes pushing the chest board away. "yes because you make a habit of listening to me all the time." "If I ever go against your wishes it's because I care about you." I nodded "yes, yes you care all so much. Don't you have a job to do?"

He nodded bowing before walking out of the room leaving me alone again. I watched him sighing before leaning back in my chair looking up at the ceiling. "Why did I have to choose such a hot servant" I asked closing my eyes. I wish I hadn't closed my eyes.

Every time I close my eyes visions of Magnus pop up in my head. I see and feel his warm hot lips as they trail down my neck. I remember the taste of his mouth on mine when I kissed him. The hot feeling that formed inside me just from having his arms around me.

My eyes burst open and my heart was racing from my inappropriate thoughts. Magnus is nothing to me just a servant who is helping me while I prepare to become king. I don't find him attractive and I definitely don't want to do… 'those' kinds of things with him.

Even saying it in my head it sounded like a lie. I did want Magnus a lot and I knew that if I had the choice I would choose him in a second. I don't have a choice though, or at least I don't have good choices. If I choose Magnus over Amelia, then I'm as good as dead and so is Magnus.

"This is what's best for the both of us" I said softly before glancing over at the joint door that led to Magnus's room. It was late, almost ten at night and there was a chance that Magnus could be sleeping already. I really shouldn't bother him.

As I thought that, my legs already started moving on their own. I got up and walked the small distance between my desk and Magnus's door. I really shouldn't be bothering him but my body wouldn't stop moving against my will. I knocked on the door before holding my breath wondering if he would be pissed that I woke him up.

The door opened and I was met with a messy haired Magnus wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. I felt my cheeks flush as my eyes skimmed over Magnus's bare chest. I wiped my mouth afraid I might be drooling before looking Magnus in the eyes "sorry about waking you."

He shook his head "I wasn't asleep; I was just reading. Please come in Alexander" he said moving out of the doorway and letting me enter. I went in and watched as he closed the door and sat on his bed "did you need something from me?" I bit my lip holding my hands behind my back "well I… you see… no not really."

Magnus smiled grabbing the fairytale book he was reading and putting it on his bedside table "what do you want then?" I shrugged "I guess I just wanted to talk." "You've been staring at your chest board since coming back from the ball room. I was getting a little worried about you. What were you doing?"

I bit my lip again before sitting next to him on the bed, putting my hands in my lap. "I was comparing the pros and cons of choosing to be myself or marrying someone I don't love. No matter how I look at it, it seems nothing good will come out of either of my choices. Either way I and the kingdom will both suffer."

Magnus turned his head to the side watching me for a moment before asking "you really care about your people don't you?" I nodded clenching my hands into fists in my lap "can I tell you a secret Magnus?" He nodded watching me "you can tell me anything." I took a deep breath before saying "the truth is I don't want to be like my parents at all."

Magnus looked surprised by this "what do you mean?" I looked at my hands in my lap frowning "I want to be like the old king and queen but maybe a little better. I want to lower taxes, give everyone an education, and make sure no one ever starves or goes without a roof over their head. I want to make a difference and make my kingdom a better place."

Magnus was silent for a long moment before asking "then why don't you? When you're king you can do all that stuff and more." I shook my head "that's not what my parents want me to do. They want me to rule like they did. Father said that the Lightwood family can never look weak again."

"Kindness and mercy aren't weaknesses Alec. Having your people love you instead of hate you will make everyone happy." I shook my head no "I feel like it won't change anyone's opinion of me. I will forever be the son of the people who murdered the real royal family. I will forever be a murderer by association."

"You could always run away. Choose not to be king and go to some far off kingdom where nobody knows you." I thought that over for a moment before shaking my head again "if I do that then Isabelle will be forced to marry some brute. I'll choose my sisters happiness over mine every time."

"You're so selfless Alec… I never knew this about you" Magnus said softly, frowning to himself. I shrugged "I have to hide my heart to fit in with my family. I have to repay my parents for making their life so hard." "You aren't to blame for being alive" Magnus sighed.

I shrugged "maybe not but it doesn't stop me from feeling like I am." Magnus stayed quiet and I glanced over at the fairytale book on his desk "how did you learn how to read?" He shrugged "my parents taught me a little bit before they died. A nobleman was nice enough to teach them and then they taught me."

I reached over and grabbed the book looking it over frowning "I lost my copy of this book. The day my father killed the king I didn't know that was what he was there to do. I didn't pack any of my stuff so what little I did own got left behind at where ever we were staying. I tried to find the book in the palace library like it did before but it went missing."

Magnus looked down at the book lost in thought "can I ask you a question?" I nodded looking up at him "what?" He looked at me, meeting my eyes "what all do you remember from the day your parents killed the king and queen?" I thought about how I should answer that before looking down at the book in my lap.

"I couldn't really tell you what I remember from the killing side of things. My father had me spend time with the prince and at first I thought it was because… well what I thought doesn't really matter" I mumbled feeling a blush come to my face. I couldn't tell him that I thought I would win over the prince and have him marry me someday. He would think I'm crazy.

"I guess the real reason father had me spend time with the prince was to be a distraction. He didn't want the young prince to get in the way and he must have thought that killing him would be easier after killing his parents. I remember the prince and I standing in the library together talking about this very book" I said stroking the cover of the book in my lap. "He asked me 'why would I read about fairytales when I'm a prince?' I'll be honest that question made me a little sad."

Magnus frowned looking at me again "how come?" I shrugged "I thought it was sad that being royal meant you didn't have time to read what you want or dream. All he could read were student books and after I became prince that was all I was allowed to read also. I used to think that becoming a prince would mean that all you ever wanted would come true. I figured you stopped dreaming once you become a prince."

"That's not the case though right? You're a prince yet you still have so many dreams you want granted. True love, happiness, a peaceful kingdom. You sound more like a princess than a prince" Magnus said smiling slightly.

Since my real dream of my childhood was to marry a prince I guess it wasn't too strange to think that I was being more like a princess. Was it wrong for prince's and men to want true love, happiness, and peace? I don't think gender has anything to do with wishes of the heart. We all dream the same to some extent.

"What are your dreams Magnus" I asked looking at him. "What did you want to do with your life before becoming my servant?" He frowned glancing away from me "I don't really have dreams. All I want to do is make my parents proud. I don't know if they would like the way I'm going about it though."

I blinked confused "what do you mean?" He shook his head smiling at me "it's nothing Alexander. My family problems aren't any of your concern. You have your own family drama to worry about. Soon you'll be married and have a family of your own to think of."

I frowned "I have never been opposed to having kids… I just don't like what I would have to do to get them." "Have sex with a girl" Magnus said simply, making me blush. "Don't say it so casually like that." "You're still a virgin aren't you Alec" he asked smirking.

I could feel my blush intensify "no! I mean… maybe… so what if I am?" Magnus busted out laughing, hugging his stomach and hunching over not able to stop. I crossed my arms "is being a virgin really that laughable?"

He shook his head no, wiping a tear from his eye "you being a virgin no, but your reaction to it was just adorable. It's so obvious that you're a virgin." I glanced away from him frowning "well I'll have to give up my virginity soon enough. I just wish it wasn't with a woman."

He stopped laughing and glanced at me "it doesn't have to be that way you know." I blinked confused before looking at him "what do you mean?" He took the book off my lap, putting it on the bedside table again before putting his hand on my chest and pushing me down onto my back.

My head hit the pillows and I looked up at Magnus shocked "what are you doing?" He climbed more onto the bed, straddling my body with his legs "you could always lose your virginity right here, right now." I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. "l-lose it… to you?"

"Unless I'm unworthy of such a thing" he said meeting my eyes. I quickly shook my head "you're far from unworthy." I bit my lip wondering why I blurted out such a thing but it seemed to make Magnus happy because he smiled. His smile made chills go down my spine.

Magnus trailed his hand down my arm then moved it down my hip then my thigh. "I told you before prince Alexander. I'm your personal servant. That means you can use me in any way you want. Normally or sexually."

I let out a soft sigh as his hand went between my thighs. "M-Magnus, I don't know about this…" He leaned down so his mouth was close to my ear and he whispered "you just have to loosen up. I'll gladly help you with that your majesty." His hands moved to the front of my sweatpants and I let out a groan as he stroked my sleeping member awake.

I hardened immediately at his touch and that was just from him touching me over my clothes. He rubbed my groin repeatedly making whines and whimpers escape from my mouth. His hands felt like magic and my body was in complete bliss. "You're this happy just from me playing with you Alexander" Magnus asked smirking down at me.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I looked up at him. "It… it feels good" I admitted, feeling my face get a hundred degrees hotter after I said it. Magnus smiled, his palm moving faster against me. "It would feel even better without these pants being in my way."

I hesitated a moment before grabbing the waistband of my sweats and starting to lower them. Magnus's eyes widened as if he didn't think I would actually take my pants off. His shock only lasted a moment though because his hands where on my pants, assisting me until they were all the way off. Magnus looked over my now bare lower body looking amused "you don't wear anything under your sweats?"

I could feel my face get hot again as I avoided eye contact with him. "Not when I'm dressed for bed no." Magnus shook his head "I have no room to judge since I do the same thing." "You do" I asked looking back at him.

He nodded before smirking again "commando really is the best way to go." I rolled my eyes "like I said it's only when I sleep." Magnus shrugged, his eyes going lower and lower until they were on my hardened erection. I blushed when all he did was stare "why are you just looking at it."

He shrugged "just thinking about how delicious it looks." "What do you mean by delicious" I asked feeling flustered. He didn't answer me as he took my erection in the palm of his hand and started to stroke it. My head fell back against the pillow as a silent moan escaped my lips.

I thought the contact through the clothes was heaven, Magnus's hands actually on me was way better than anything I have ever felt in the entire world. Of course I used to do this kind of stuff to myself. When you're a young teenage boy in the closet you really don't have a choice but to please yourself.

Magnus's hands were bigger than mine and were a lot softer. Every stroke was gentle yet rough as if he was telling me that I was safe with him while also saying the he owned me. What a strange thing for a servant to have claim on his prince. Strangely enough I wanted nothing more than to have Magnus claim me as his.

He pumped me a little bit longer until I felt his hot mouth surround me. I looked down at him and sure enough Magnus had my entire cock in his mouth. He had his eyes closed as he licked, sucked, and deep throated me without struggle. I laid my head back closing my eyes and panting from the feeling.

This must have been what he meant when he said I looked delicious. I never imagined he would put my cock in his mouth or that I would love it this much. I really did love it though. I was panting, moaning, and whimpering Magnus's name.

I also caught myself bucking deeper into his mouth a few times but every time I did Magnus grabbed my hips stopping me. I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten up and I gasped as I released myself into Magnus's mouth. Magnus leaned back his mouth full of the white sticky substance and I reached for the tissues on the bedside table for he could spit it out but he just ended up swallowing it. I stared at him shocked and he seemed just as shocked by his actions.

He cleared his throat before standing up and picking up my sweats "I think that's enough of that for the night. I'm sorry if I went too far your majesty." I shook my head no sitting up and putting my sweatpants back on. "You didn't go too far at all… thank you for that Magnus."

Magnus glanced away, a small flush on his tan cheeks "I didn't really do anything special." I stood up thinking before reaching over touching his cheek gently "yes you did. Thanks again" I leaned in kissing his lips briefly. He closed his eyes kissing me back before I turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Magnus Pov- I stared at my bedroom door in shock for I don't know how long. What the hell just happened? I wasn't serious about all that junk about taking Alec's virginity. I know Jonathan wants me to sleep with him and get it on film but I can't really bring myself to do that can I?

I figured there was nothing wrong with some innocent petting. You don't have to be attracted to someone to give them a hand job. Soon after that my mind and body started working on their own. I took off Alec's sweats and said he looked delicious. I meant it too, him being so bare and exposed really was delicious and sexy. I never thought I would ever think of a man like that.

Before I knew it his cock was in my mouth and I was getting drunk off of all the sexy noises that escaped his mouth. He came in my mouth for god sake. I had every intention to spit out but for some reason I will never completely understand I swallowed it. Once I did swallow Alec's face was a mixture between shock and being turned on. I'll be honest I was turned on too but I had to end it before it could go any further.

I sighed putting my head in my hands "what the hell were you doing Magnus? If you are going to do stuff like that to Alec, you have to do it in his room with the cameras." I wish I could say that all the stuff that just happened between us was for the cameras but I didn't install cameras in my room, only Alec's. I did what I did to Alec because I wanted to, not because I had to.

Sighing I sat up looking up at the ceiling frowning. "Mom, dad. Are the two of you disappointed in me? Would tricking Alec be how you would want me to get our kingdom back?"

I frowned looking down at my hands in my lap "would you be disappointed if I was maybe Bi… and falling for the son of your murderers?" I sighed again shaking my head "don't be a fool Magnus. Alec has always made you feel a little strange so that's nothing new. Even when he was little you thought he was cute."

I laid down curling up in my blanket frowning. "I have to sleep with Alec and I have to do it to get my kingdom back not because I may be developing feelings for him. These feelings will pass once I'm the rightful king and the Lightwoods all get what they deserve." I closed my eyes still frowning and slowly I dozed off to sleep.

 _I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the servant bedroom but was sitting on the palace balcony on a big golden throne. I looked at the throne confused before looking down at what I was wearing. Instead of wearing my servant attire I was in a fancy suit that was blue and had a dark floral pattern on it. "Why am I dressed so nice" I asked looking at my sleeves._

" _Because you're the king of course" Jonathan said smiling from next to me. I frowned looking over at him "Jonathan? What are you doing here? If the Lightwoods catch you then you will be killed."_

 _He raised an eyebrow in confusion "that might be hard for them to do since you've already over thrown them and become the rightful king. The Lightwoods can't do anything to anyone anymore." I was completely shocked "I'm the king now?" He nodded frowning "you've really forgotten?"_

" _I must have" I said softly, looking ahead at the huge crowd of people forming around a big wooden stage. "Can you remind me how I overthrew the Lightwoods again?" He nodded "You slept with Alexander Lightwood and revealed to everyone that he didn't take his parents laws seriously. The towns people figured that if the king to be didn't follow the rules then they shouldn't either and it started a rebellion."_

 _I frowned at that "A rebellion started all because Alec is gay?" He nodded smirking "the fool dug his own grave thinking he had any real chance to be with you." I looked ahead of me again getting a bad feeling. "What became of the Lightwoods?"_

" _you sentenced them all to execution remember? The parents were killed during the rebellion so now their children are the next to go." My heart plummeted into my stomach "execution… all of them?" He nodded "every single Lightwood child."_

 _Drums started to play down near the wooden stage below me and the towns people cheered as a girl wearing a rag dress, with a sack over her head was lead to the stage by some guards. "Looks like we have the perfect seats for watching the execution" Jonathan said leaning on the balcony railing. I looked at Jonathan before looking back at the stage. The guards pulled the sack off the girls' head revealing Isabelle Lightwood._

 _She was in horrible shape. She was dirty and had bruises all over her body. Her normally long black beautiful hair was gone and it looked like someone cut it off with a hatchet. There was a small voice in my head saying_ 'you can't let her get hurt. That's Alec's precious sister so you can't let her die.'

 _I heard the voice but my body didn't move at all to help her. She was led onto the stage and stood in front of a Guillotine, a machine used to behead people. I put my hand over my neck frowning. She really didn't deserve to get beheaded._

 _The two guards holding her in place shoved her onto her knees before slipping her head through the hole of the Guillotine._ 'Stop this! You need to stop this!' _The voice in my head screamed but I stayed unmoving._

 _The guards held Isabelle in place and one of them pulled the machines lever, causing the saw of the Guillotine to come crashing down on her neck beheading her the moment it came in contact. The villagers cheered but I just felt like I wanted to throw up. "Bring the next prisoner" Jonathan demanded and soon the guards came out again with a little nine-year-old boy._

 _I gasped before looking at Jonathan "surely we aren't going to kill this little boy. He's only nine, he's done nothing wrong." Jonathan crossed his arms "every Lightwood must die Magnus. It may not be fair but it's what has to be done."_

 _I shook my head frowning "he is only a child. He's innocent in all of this." I don't remember ever meeting Max personally but I know he is very important to Alec. Isabelles death I'm sure is torturing Alec but if his little brother was also killed I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do._

 _Max was placed to sit on his knees in front of the Guillotine and just like his sister the saw came down taking his head clean off. I cried out wondering how the villagers my parents used to love so much have turned so heartless and savage. "The final Lightwood" Jonathan said softly, looking into the crowd. I looked into the crowd as well and felt my entire body freeze over._

 _Alec was in the crowd on his knees crying out for his beloved siblings. The villagers knew how much he cared for them so they made him stand in the crowd and watch his brother and sister die with no power to save them. "Oh Alexander" I said softly, frowning. The guards grabbed him dragging him onto the stage in front of the death machine._

 _Alec looked at his siblings' headless bodies, a sob escaping his lips before he looked up at me. his sad baby blue eyes met mine and I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces._ 'You can't let them kill him. You're in love with him can't you see that? You have to save him!'

 _Again I ignored the voice inside my head even though every fiber of my being was telling me not to. The guards put Alec's head through the hole of the machine but even then he did not take his eyes off me. They were heartbroken and filled with so much hate for me. I could feel those intense blue eyes digging holes into my heart._

" _Alec" I breathed out softly. I didn't want to watch this but my eyes wouldn't look away. Alec's eyes stayed on me too and he mouthed three little words to me that cut me like a knife. He mouthed 'I hate you' before the lever was pulled and the saw fell._

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat. I looked around the room sighing with relief when I saw I was back in the little bedroom Alec gave me. What was up with that strange, horrible dream? I became king again like I always wanted and I was watching the execution of all the Lightwoods.

I ran my hand over my face frowning. When I do get my kingdom back is that really how things will go? Am I going to be forced to kill children who had nothing to do with what their parents did? Poor Max Lightwood was killed and he's only nine for god sakes.

What about Alec? Am I really going to have to kill such a kind hearted human being? All he wants is to make his family proud. I'm sure if the villagers knew what Alec really wanted to do for his kingdom then they wouldn't care that he was a Lightwood.

Alec knows way more about this stuff than I do. He knows how to deal with other countries as well as figure out taxes and payment for the villagers. What will I have to offer? I was never taught any of that stuff so how would I know if I'm doing it all right? There will be no one there to help me figure it all out.

I shook my head running my hand through my hair "just stay calm Magnus. You have to become king and save your people. Alec will never go against his parents so you don't have a choice. Anything is better than the hell Amelia will bring upon us."

I got out of bed and changed into a clean servant uniform trying not to think about the horrible dream I had. Will I really have to kill Isabelle and Max when I take over? Sure Isabelle is a little spoiled but she has a great heart under it all. Max is only nine years old, he wasn't even alive when his parents killed mine.

There was a knock on my door and I felt my face flush at the thought of it being Alec. I wasn't really ready to see him after what happened last night. I took a few breaths before walking up to the door and opening it. When I opened it there was no one even there.

I looked around frowning before looking down seeing a small child standing there. He didn't look like the other Lightwoods. They all had black hair but he his hair was brown. His eyes were also brown and he wore thick black glasses. "Can I help you" I asked watching the boy.

"Alexander wanted me to come get you. He said he needed your help and couldn't get away to come get you himself." I nodded fixing my tie and walking out of my room "thanks little guy." He followed me out of the room looking up at me "I'm Max Lightwood. What's your name?"

I glanced down at him "Magnus Bane." He smiled holding a comic book at his side. "It's strange that Alexander chose a servant. He normally does everything himself."

"Everyone needs help every once in a while. Becoming king is a lot of work and he could use all the help he can get." He shrugged "Alexander seems different since you've come here. He seems… calmer. Maybe it's because he has someone to share his work load with."

Or maybe it was because he was finally getting to act on his gay tendencies. "I'm glad that my being here is helping him. This wedding has been stressing him out so anything that makes him less stressed is great." Max stopped in front of the ballroom doors frowning "I don't like Princess Amelia."

I looked down at him "oh? Why not?" He shrugged "she seems to always be yelling. It seems nothing makes her happy and I don't know if I want Alexander marrying someone like that. He already has our parents breathing down his neck; he doesn't need his wife to do that too."

I smiled not able to help it. How was it that the adult Lightwoods were so horrible yet their children were all so sweet? The villagers don't even get to see how these kids really act. They just assume that they are as evil as their parents.

"Who would you want your brother to marry then Max" I asked curious about his answer. He thought about it for a moment before looking up at me "he could marry you." I stared down at him shocked "why would he marry me?" He shrugged "I've been watching the way he looks at you. I think he likes you."

I frowned staring at him before looking at the closed ballroom doors "he's not allowed to marry me Max. We're both guys and I'm a servant." "We both know that's not true" he said simply. I looked back down at him surprised "what do you mean by that?"

He met my eyes looking serious "I know who you really are. You're the real prince." My eyes widened in shock "what? No I'm not. Why would you think that?"

Max rolled his eyes "I spend more time in the library than Alexander does. I found a photo album of the first royal family and I'm positive that the young prince is you. You look different but I can tell that you're the prince." I just stared at him wondering what he was planning to do with this information.

"I won't tell Alexander or anyone" he said softly. This just confused me "why wouldn't you tell on me?" He shrugged glancing away "Isabelle says that Alec loved the old prince. He's been waiting for you, so I rather he not lose you again."

I didn't know what to think of that. What did he mean by Alec's been waiting for me? He couldn't have actually been in love with me back then could he? We were only five and we weren't together longer than ten minutes.

"I won't tell him, but since you're a prince you can marry Alec right? He won't have to marry that mean girl and he can marry you instead." I looked ahead of me frowning "I don't know about that Max. My prince status is nonexistent at the moment."

I knelt down to his level putting my hand on his shoulder "Max I need you to keep this between us. No one can know I'm the real prince. Not Alec, not Isabelle, and definitely not Jace or your parents." He nodded "I won't rat you out."

I smiled "make sure to keep this promise Max. Promise breaking isn't good to do." He met my eyes "I know you can't marry Alexander yourself but can you at least promise me that he won't marry Amelia." I frowned rubbing the top of his head "I can't promise that Max but I will try to talk Alec out of it."

He nodded before walking away going toward the library. I watched him before sighing and standing back up. So many things are spinning around in my head. My dream, my growing feelings for Alec, the things we did last night. At this rate I won't be able to take my country back. The Lightwoods are pulling me in too deep.

* * *

 **Max sure is one smart cookie. He figured it out way too easy. Let's hope he can keep it a secret.**


	5. The Weight of the Crown

**Did you all miss me? I'm sorry about not updating but I lost internet. I bring you gifts of apology though in the form of hot malec goodness.**

 **This chapter is rated VM for Very Mature! You all enjoy that!**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Five: The Weight of the Crown.

Alec Pov- "Alexander… Alexander… Alexander pay attention!" I jumped in my seat hearing my father's booming voice break through my daydreaming. "hmm? Oh sorry father what were you saying?" We were sitting in the throne room going over plans for the coronation that will be happening on my eighteenth birthday. He was reading this long boring scroll that I will have to recite before receiving my crown and scepter, officially making me king of Idris.

I was listening to the never ending scroll writing at first but then I got bored and my mind wandered over to Magnus. Every few minutes I would find myself thinking about all the things Magnus and I did last night. I haven't really seen him much today accept for this morning when Simon Lewis messed up the flower arrangements for this weekend's wedding and I had to have Max bring him to me to help fix it.

I didn't really care that we had the wrong flowers but Amelia was beyond angry. She grabbed a huge vase full of lily's and chucked it at Simon. He moved out of the way but he barely missed getting knocked out. Her rotten mood only seemed to worsen when she saw I called for Magnus to help. She still hates Magnus for spilling tea on her dress.

"Alexander you need to pay attention to all of this. It's very important for you to memorize every word in this scroll for you can recite it at the coronation." I sighed slouching in my throne "we have been going over this scroll for years' father. I pretty much have it memorized. Explain to me again why I have to have a coronation? You never had one when you became king."

"That's because of the way I became king. Killing the royal family gave me the title so I didn't need to be sworn in. You on the other hand are getting the title passed down to you. You have to take the oath and recite the text on this scroll."

I shook my head sitting up again "father you want me to take the oath that's in that scroll but if I run the kingdom your way then I won't be honoring that oath. 'I vow to protect my kingdom from all threats as well as bring them peace and happiness.' It's not right."

My father crossed his arms "what do you mean by 'if you run the kingdom my way?' I thought we already talked about this Alexander. When you're king you'll follow your mother and my example. Do you not see what great things are going to come out of you being king?"

He had me stand up before grabbing me by the shoulders and leading me to one of the huge windows that gave us an amazing view of the town. "We will join together with the kingdom of Lynn and become a brute force. We will have never ending power. No one will ever think to defy us and you my boy; you'll be the most feared dictator in all the world."

I frowned looking at my reflection in the window "A dictator…" He nodded patting my shoulder roughly. "I've never been more proud of you my son. In just three days you will be married, become king, and make Idris the most powerful kingdom that ever existed."

I bit my lip looking down before turning to look at him "but father… what if that's not what I want?" He slowly lost his smile, replacing it with a scowl "what do you mean?" I moved away from him walking to the middle of the room thinking. "I don't want to be a dictator father. I want to be like the first royal family. I want to lower taxes, bring the towns people education, and make sure no one becomes homeless ever again."

My dad stared at me blankly before shaking his head "Alexander I thought I made it clear on what you are meant to do." "You made it clear that you want me to be like you father. I don't want to be like you though. I don't want to join with Lynn, I don't want to rule with an iron fist and I don't… I don't want to marry Amelia."

This seemed to push my father over the edge. His face turned red with anger and he stormed over to me grabbing a huge chunk of my hair and pulling on it, making me cry out in pain. "Have you forgotten what I taught you? Do you not remember what kindness and love get you!?"

I opened my eyes in pain, looking up at him "but father… love brought you mom and it also gave you us." "Love son, got me nowhere! I fell in love with your mother and we were both punished for it! We had you and everything went south because of it! This is your chance to make up what you did to us and you're telling me that you 'don't want to do it'!?"

"I… I just-" "Lightwoods are never to look weak again Alexander! You are the reason we became so weak before! You are the reason we lived on the street for months on end, practically starving! Do you want to be the reason we go back to that life?! Do you want us to lose the throne and be taken advantage of again?!"

I searched his face frowning before looking down sighing, dropping my shoulders "no father. I don't ever want us to go back to that way of life. I don't want to be the cause of anymore pain for our family."

My father watched me for a moment before letting go of my hair. "That settles it then. You **will** marry Amelia. You **will** join with Lynn. And you **will** be the heartless, ruthless ruler I raised you to be. Am I understood?"

I nodded looking away, not wanting him to see the tears stinging my eyes. "Yes father. I'll do everything you want me to do." He nodded before grabbing the scroll again turning his back to me and going back to reading it out loud.

A couple hours later I walked out of the throne room making my way to my bedroom feeling numb all over. What was I thinking telling my father that I wanted to be a nice king? It went exactly how I knew it would go so why did I even bother? Once again he just ended up backing me into a corner blaming me for all our families' troubles.

I walked into my room sighing deeply before shutting the door behind me and leaning on it. I banged my head against the wood three times before sliding down to the floor hugging my knees and crying into them. I think I've cried more this week than I have in my entire life. Everything was just so confusing right now and I didn't know what to do.

"Alexander, what happened? Why are you on the floor" Magnus's voice asked from above me. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face and he frowned getting down to my level. "Alec what happened? Is this about the flower mishap this morning? It was all taken care of so there's no reason to cry."

I shook my head rubbing the tears out of my eyes "It isn't that Magnus. I don't really care about the flowers or the wedding." He frowned "you were practicing for the coronation with your father right? Did something go wrong with him?"

I frowned glancing away from him sadly "I told him the truth." Magnus's eyes widened in shock "you told him you were gay?" I shook my head "no not that truth. I told him about the kind of king I wanted to be." Magnus lost his shocked expression replacing it with a sad one. "I take it that didn't go too well?"

I shook my head no, hiding my face in my knees again. "He told me I was weak and would be the reason my family ended up the way we were before. He brought up how much of a burden my being born has been on him and he said it was time for me to make up for it. I can't disappoint him or my mother."

Magnus reached out putting his hand on my head. I flinched away, my head still hurting from my father pulling on my hair so hard. Magnus must have taken it the wrong way because he pulled his hand back and stood up "is there anything I can do for you your majesty?"

I thought about that for a moment before standing up looking him in the eye "is your offer still open?" Magnus seemed confused "what offer?" I reached over to my diming light switch pushing it down until all the lights were off. The only light in the room came from the moonlight shining in from the big floor to ceiling windows.

Magnus looked around before looking at me still seeming confused "Alec what are you doing?" I pulled off my suit jacket as I walked over to him. I didn't take my eyes off his for a moment as I stood in front of him. "Is the offer for you to take my virginity still open?"

Magnus's eyes widened "Alexander you can't be serious?" I undid my tie before pulling it off and dropping it on the floor "you said I can use you however I want. That included sexually." Magnus nodded looking deep into my eyes "I did say that but what brought this on all of a sudden?"

I glanced away frowning "I have to marry Amelia. There's no going around it and I don't have any control over it. I will be forced to marry some heartless person who I can never love. I will have to have sex with her and give her children. The moment I marry this girl my life is no longer my own and all my freedom is gone forever."

I looked back at him looking deep into his eyes, trying to get him to understand. "I can't lose my virginity to her. I can't go my entire life without feeling the touch of a man. Even if it's only once in my life I want to be able to have control over who I'm with."

"Why would you want to have your first time with me? I'm sure you could find a companion in town." I shook my head wrapping my arms around Magnus's neck. "I want to sleep with you Magnus. I want the man I be with to be you."

Magnus looked deep into my eyes before wrapping his arms around me, pressing my body against his "as you wish your majesty." I closed my eyes as he leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth then made a trail down my jaw and behind my ear.

I let out a sigh of relief, my entire body relaxing in his arms. This is what I needed more than anything else. I needed a man to hold me and take control of my body. For once in my life I didn't need to be in control. I just had to let Magnus lead the way.

He kissed down my neck before biting down on my collar bone making a groan escape my mouth. After he bit down he licked it, his hot tongue burned my skin but it was a good burn. He licked up my neck, over my Adams apple making me lean my head back and moan in pleasure.

I opened my eyes again when I felt him pull away and I looked at him confused. He glanced around the room, a look of… I want to say guilt was in his eyes. Why would he be looking guilty? Does he think he was taking advantage of me?

I reached up touching his cheek making him look at me "what is it?" He shook his head before leaning into my touch "it's nothing. I just can't believe we're actually going to do this." I frowned searching his face. Magnus said I could use him however I wanted but that didn't mean Magnus wanted to have sex with me. Maybe I was forcing him into something he didn't want.

"Do you… do you not want to have sex with me" I asked a little hurt. He quickly shook his head cupping my face in his hands. "I do. I do want to sleep with you Alec… and that's the part that scares me a bit." "Why does it scare you" I whispered.

He searched my eyes as if hoping to find the answer in them. "I just… I just never imagined I would be with someone like you. I haven't slept with a man before so I'm a little nervous." I smiled putting my hand over one of his. "I'm nervous too but I'm sure it will be alright."

I pulled his hands away from my face before leading him toward his bedroom "let's do it in your room." Magnus's eyes widened and he quickly said "No!" I frowned looking up at him confused and he cleared his throat. "What I mean is, we should do it in your room. Your bed is a lot bigger and if you lock the door no one will walk in on us. I just think it would be more comfortable on your bed."

I thought about that for a moment before nodding and walking to my bedroom door locking it. Magnus made his way over to my bed before sitting down on it. His eyes widened as he sank down a little. "Wow your bed really is comfortable." I smiled slightly, watching him before making my way over to him. "It is pretty nice but it may be a little too comfortable for my taste. I assume it's because I grew up sleeping on the floor so I like harder surfaces."

Magnus nodded grabbing my hands with his and entwining our fingers "I understand that. I spent most of my life sleeping in a bed made of hay. Not the most comfortable thing." I looked at my bed frowning "I think this one is made out of cotton. I wish everyone could have beds like mine. It would have been nice to have when I was younger."

Magnus shook his head letting go of my hands and snaking his arms around my waist pulling me as close as possible. "I was wrong about you." I put my hands on his shoulders looking down into his eyes "wrong about what?" He shrugged "I always assumed that you were some heartless jerk like your parents. I can see now that I was very wrong. I don't think there is a selfish bone in your body."

My hands slid from his shoulders up his neck until I was cupping his face. "I'm being selfish with you right now. I'm making you have sex with me." "Believe me Alexander; you aren't making me do anything I don't want to do."

With that said he laid down on the bed pulling me in the process making me fall on top of him. Our lips were only inches away and I breathed him in before he finally pressed his mouth to mine.

The kiss was hot and sloppy. Normally when we kissed it was soft brushes of lips but not this time. His lips pressed fiercely against mine in a series of open mouth kisses. It was a battle of tongues, teeth and lips as we both wrapped our arms around each other, clenching each other tightly.

A soft groan escaped Magnus's mouth as he slid his tongue deep down my throat and I melted into him letting out a soft moan of my own. I felt like I was floating. Every touch of Magnus's fingers. The taste of his hot mouth. It was all bliss that sent me higher and higher.

Magnus tore our lips apart making me whine slightly. I wasn't one to whine but Magnus's mouth on mine was so good, I didn't want it to stop. "Patients dear" he said moving his hands to the front of my shirt. He started unbuttoning the buttons, his eyes looking deep into mine seductively.

The last button came undone and a shaky breath escaped my lips as he ran his hot hands up my sides then the front of my chest till he got to my bare shoulders. I arched my body up some so he could slide the shirt off. He pulled the sleeves off my arms before dropping the shirt on the floor.

I glanced up at him as he stared down at me. His eyes were searching every inch of my chest and stomach making heat rise up inside me. Having him stare at me so intensely was turning me on in ways I could never express.

"Magnus… I want to feel you" I said softly; reaching up and undoing his uniform tie. Once I had it untangled I did the same as he did for me. I unbuttoned his shirt, though he did it slowly and I was pretty much ripping the buttons off. It didn't really matter; I could always get him another one. I grabbed the back of his shirt and practically tore it off of him. Magnus must have liked my aggression because he leaned down and started to devour my neck.

Whimpers of pleasure escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails into his shoulder blades. "Magnus, your mouth is so hot. I love it." I felt Magnus smirk against my neck before kissing down it and making his way to my chest.

His mouth stopped over one of my hardened nipples and he smirked up at me again before taking it in his mouth. I gasped loudly when I felt his tongue running over it, twisting it around and making it even harder.

I threw my head back as he started to suck on it. My entire body buzzed with excitement and it made my mind flash back to the amazing feeling of Magnus's mouth on my cock. I would give anything to feel that again. Just the thought of it was making me harden like a rock.

Magnus laughed slightly around the small nub on my chest before taking his mouth off it and looking up at me "are we being impatient?" This question made me blush dark red. I hadn't realized that I was pretty much humping Magnus's stomach. My hard erection was sticking up in my pants and was pressed against his stomach right above his navel.

"If you're that needy Alexander than I can move a little faster" He said smiling playfully at me. I closed my eyes spreading my legs so he would fit in between them better. "Please Magnus. I want to feel that hot mouth on me."

My words sent a shiver down Magnus's spine. I could feel it go through him as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I ground my hips against his, feeling our erections brush slightly. The feeling was amazing and I wanted to feel it again. I ground upward a few more times loving the friction and the heat.

Magnus panted leaning his head back as our middles met. "A-Alec, if you want me to suck you then you need to stop doing that." Even as he said that though he was grinding his hips down to meet with mine. We met each other's thrusts grinding and panting hard. We were practically dry humping each other but I didn't care. Just being able to feel his hardened erection against me was heaven.

Finally getting control of himself, Magnus put his hands on each side of my hips keeping them down so I could no longer press against him. I looked into his eyes panting, needing to feel the friction that he was now denying me.

He took one of his hands off my hip and got to work unbuttoning my pants. He pulled down the zipper and I arched my hips as he slid both hands inside pushing the material down my hips and legs. Once my pants and underwear were off I could feel the coolness of the room against my strained erection.

I shivered from the cold and Magnus kissed my forehead before sliding in between my legs again. He got lower and lower until he was face to face with my strained cock. "Looks just as delicious as last time" he said gently taking it in his hand and stroking it with his thumb.

I let out soft pants loving the feeling of his hot strong fingers on my most sensitive skin. "I-I want to feel your mouth" I moaned glancing down at him. "As you wish my prince" he said softly before his mouth surrounded every inch of my cock.

I practically screamed from the pleasure. I closed my eyes tight from the over whelming feelings taking over my body. Magnus stopped sucking on me for a moment and reached up touching my cheek "Alexander, look at me." I forced my eyes open looking into his dazzling golden green ones.

"Alexander don't close your eyes. I want you to watch as I bring you to bliss." A shaky moan escaped my lips as I nodded. God that's hot!

Magnus smiled at me before going back to sucking me. I wanted to close my eyes and let the feeling overtake me but Magnus made it clear that he wanted me to watch. I never knew now sexy it could be to watch someone suck your dick.

Magnus was very attentive. I watched his head bob up and down as he deep throated me without struggle. For someone who claims to have never been with men sexually he was doing an amazing job. I watched the movement of his throat every time he would swallow me. The best part though was the times he would take his mouth off me and use his tongue to slowly lick up my cock tasting the pre-cum that formed at the top.

I panted hard as I watched him do all of these things and finally I had to close my eyes, not able to keep them open any longer. "Magnus… that's enough. I want you." Magnus looked up at me looking skeptical "Are you sure you're ready Alec? We can just keep doing this if you're not ready for sex yet."

I shook my head "I'm ready. I want you so bad I'm going to burst. Please Magnus?" I looked pleadingly into his eyes and he searched them for a while before nodding. "Do you have any condoms or lube?"

Normally the answer would have been no but just this morning Jace gave me some as a 'gift for the wedding night.' He knows that I don't want to ever have to sleep with Amelia so I'm sure he gave them to me just to be funny. Besides, when I do end up sleeping with her we won't be using protection since the goal is children.

I shook all thoughts of Amelia and the wedding out of my head before pointing to my bedside table. "They're in the drawer." He nodded reaching into the table drawer and pulling out a square wrapped in foil and a small bottle of lube.

I bit my lip looking at the stuff. I didn't think I would ever be using it and with Magnus of all people. How was I not dreaming right now?

Magnus got off the bed taking off his pants and putting the condom in place. I took a moment to look over Magnus's amazing lower body. He was big, bigger than me and he was beautiful. The sight of his overgrown cock was making my mouth water.

He smiled at me smugly "like what you see" he asked climbing back into the bed. I sat up putting some lube in my palm before grabbing his dick hard. Magnus groaned in pleasure as I leaned in close and breathed hotly into his ear "you bet your ass I do. I can't wait to have it inside me."

"You sure you're a virgin" he teased cracking an eye open slightly to look at me. "You don't act like one." I shrugged "I guess you bring out a side of me even I didn't know about." I kissed him softly on the lips before pumping him in quick strokes.

The noises that escaped Magnus's mouth were like music to my ears. His moans and pants were as beautiful as he was and I couldn't believe I was the one making him make those sounds. "God Alec… how are you so good at this" He asked before laying his head back in pleasure.

I smirked at him "years of practice. What else is there for a gay teenager in the closet to do?" This made Magnus chuckle silently "what else indeed." I leaned in kissing him softly on the lips before taking my hand off him and laying back down.

Magnus grabbed the lube bottle looking over my quivering body before putting some of it on his fingers. He got in between my legs again, lifting up my hips so he could reach my entrance better. I closed my eyes bracing myself before they burst open again in surprise.

A small cry of pain left my mouth as Magnus pushed his index finger inside of me. It felt tight and stung a little but besides that it felt good. Magnus waited a few minutes before moving his finger around; thrusting it in and out of me.

I grunted from the mix of pain and pleasure running through me. I thought it couldn't get any better but was proven wrong when a second finger was added. Magnus was scissoring my entrance now; trying to make it wider for his large member would fit inside.

I couldn't control the volume of my voice. The pants and moans coming from my mouth were getting louder and louder until something happened to make me cry out. A huge wave of overpowering pleasure swept over me and I felt dizzy from it.

"What was that" I asked breathlessly. Magnus smiled up at me "I found your prostate. Hitting those bundles of nerves makes it feel really good." I nodded closing my eyes again "so good."

Magnus ran his free hand down my chest making me shiver in delight. "I'm going to add the third digit now okay?" I nodded bracing myself for more pain.

There wasn't any pain surprisingly. In fact, when he added the third finger it just added to the overwhelming feeling. He kept thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper hitting those bundle of nerves every time.

I let him continue this for a few more minutes before opening my eyes and looking into his. "That's enough Magnus. I think I'm ready for you." Magnus searched my eyes most likely trying to figure out if I was lying. "Are you sure Alec?" I nodded "I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

He nodded pulling his fingers out of me. The feeling of his fingers leaving made me feel cold inside but I knew that the cold would soon be replaced with something much hotter. Magnus lifted up my legs placing them over his shoulders before moving his hands to my hips.

He lined his body up with mine taking a deep breath before slowly pushing his way inside me. My eyes widened at the feeling and my mouth also opened but no noise came out.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you" Magnus asked looking at me. I shook my head no clenching onto the bedsheet "just keep going." He nodded digging his nails into my hips and pushing the rest of his way inside.

Once he was fully in he stayed still, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. I was breathing heavily too trying to ignore the pain going through my body. "Are you feeling okay" he asked searching my body for any signs of trauma.

"I'm okay… I think it's okay now. You can start moving." He kept watching me for a moment longer to make sure I really was okay before starting a slow thrusting motion. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head from the movement.

Every thrust was literally mind blowing. I couldn't think, couldn't form words. All I could do was cry out in pure bliss. I didn't think it could get any better but boy was I wrong. Magnus's pace quickened making him go deeper, making my brain turn to mush.

I imagined what sex with a man might feel like. I thought it would feel good but I never knew it would be this amazing. How was I supposed to settle for anything less after this? I might not even be able to fake it for my wife to be.

"Alec, look at me" Magnus whispered in my ear as his pace quickened even faster. Forcing my eyes open was a challenge. Every attack on my prostate made me just want to keep them shut. I forced my eyes open though and looked into Magnus's shining golden green ones.

I moved one of my hands off of Magnus's back holding it up to him. He grabbed my hand entwining our fingers and squeezing tight. I held tightly onto him back letting it be the anchor that held me through the waves.

Magnus pressed our hands hard against the mattress as he thrusted inside me deeper and quicker. Each thrust pounded on my bundle of nerves making me cry out loudly. I was thankful that our bedrooms were soundproof or else someone would have definitely heard me.

I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten meaning I was coming to the end. "Magnus… I can't hold on much longer" I moaned, leaning my head back again. Magnus leaned down kissing up my neck "me too. I'm so close."

It took three more pounding thrusts to send me over the edge. I screamed out as I climaxed on both my and Magnus's chests and stomachs. Magnus kept thrusting until finally he shot his hot mess into the condom.

I sighed contently feeling his climax inside me. There really wasn't any better feeling. We both road our highs before Magnus carefully pulled out of me and removed the condom. He tossed it into the small trashcan by my bed before looking at me again.

I let my eyes skim over the afterglow of sex on him. His beautiful tan brown skin was glistening in sweat and his hear was also soaked in it. My eyes lowered down to my mess I made on this stomach. "You're such a mess" I said softly.

Magnus reached down running his hand through my sweaty hair. I leaned into the touch thinking it felt good. "You're pretty messy yourself your majesty." I put my hand on his arm looking into his eyes. "What does this mean for us? Is this just a onetime thing?"

My voice sounded disappointed as I asked this but I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to be the last time. If I had my way Magnus would be the only person I ever had sex with again. I know that nothing else will ever feel so amazing as our bodies connecting.

Magnus kept running his hand through my hair in silence looking like he was deep in thought about something. "You know… it's not unheard of for royalty to have affairs." I frowned confused "what do you mean?"

He shrugged "I'm saying that I'll be your escape. You can play king and queen with your wife to be but can have a relationship with me on the side. I could be your secret lover."

I could feel my cheeks flush. "You want to be my secret lover? What if we get caught?" Magnus shrugged pulling his hand away from me. "If we're really careful then we won't be caught. Being gay is against the law so we would have to be a secret anyway. Why give up on a chance for us just because you're getting married?"

I searched his eyes thinking that over before sitting up and touching his cheek. I stroked it gently, looking into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly. He kissed me back putting his own hand on my cheek.

Once we broke the kiss I leaned my forehead on his closing my eyes. "Okay. From here until further notice you and I are lovers."

Magnus smiled sweetly at me before kissing my forehead "you should get clean your majesty." "What about you" I asked looking over his messy body. "You need to get cleaned up too."

I stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him onto his feet "I have a bathroom connected to my room. Let's take a shower together." Magnus smiled "I don't know about that Alec. I can't promise that I will be able to keep my hands off of you."

I smirked playfully at him, pulling him to the bathroom door "maybe I want your hands on me." Magnus smiled at me before losing his smile slightly and turning away looking around the room.

"What's the matter" I asked losing my smile. Magnus looked at me frowning "Alexander I put… it's nothing." "Are you sure" I asked searching his face. He nodded smiling at me "it's nothing really. Come on let's get that shower."

He grabbed my hand pulling me into the bathroom and I smiled happily going with him.

* * *

 **Congrats Alec you are no longer a virgin. Now he and Magnus are secret lovers!**


	6. Priorities

**This Chapter is a little short. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Six: Priorities.

Magnus Pov- I looked over the paper work I just got done organizing on Alec's desk making sure it was all perfect. Organizing seemed to be the only thing I could do to get my mind off of everything that happened last night.

What the hell happened to me? I slept with Alec, took his virginity, and then convinced him to become my secret lover. I should be freaking out about all of this but I'm not… I'm actually happy about how everything turned out. I don't know how it happened but it did and I don't regret a thing.

I do have one thing I'm worried about though. How all of this effects the plan. I told Alec to marry Amelia and see me on the side but I was lost in lust when I said that. Alec can't marry Amelia at any cost and sadly the cost may be me ratting him out to his kingdom.

There's a chance I'll lose Alec because of all this. I'll become king and lead my country the way it should be. The way Alec really wants to run it.

I frowned thinking about that for a moment. Alec would make an amazing king. A lot better than I would. He knows everything he needs to do to make the kingdom great again and I wouldn't even know where to start.

If only I could have Alec as my 'queen'. Marry him and have him rule by my side to help me make the kingdom better. I'm sure that would be the perfect outcome for the both of us but I also know that it's impossible.

The people of my kingdom will want justice from all the Lightwoods. I know making Alec my 'queen' would only cause outrage. Still I can't bring myself to do the things my dream showed. Beheading all the Lightwood children was extreme and completely outrageous.

Max Lightwood wasn't even born yet when his parents became the rulers so should he even really be punished? His only crime is being a Lightwood child so I guess it would be punishment by association.

"Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner so you need to put on your best suit. Also try to do something with your hair. Every time I see you your hair is a messy mop. If you're going to be king you need to make yourself look like one" Amelia's annoying voice came from outside Alec's bedroom door.

Alec opened the door coming inside before looking back at her faking a smile "yes Amelia I will do everything you asked. I'll be ready for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

She nodded smiling before kissing him on the mouth. Alec looked like he wanted to pull away but he couldn't. All he could do was kiss her back.

Once the kiss was done she made her way down the hall and Alec watched her before closing the door wiping off his mouth in disgust.

I laughed watching him "was she not a good kisser?" "I've had better, way better" he said before looking at me and smiling a true smile. He made his way across the room in quick strides before grabbing me by the tie and yanking me forward making my lips smash against him.

I couldn't help but laugh against his lips before properly kissing him back. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist pulling him as close as possible against me. Alec smiled into the kiss moving his free hand to cup my cheek tenderly.

We broke the kiss and Alec's eyes were shining with happiness "so much better" he said smiling. I smiled putting my forehead to his and looking deep into his dark blue eyes.

"How was meeting your future in-laws?" Alec rolled his eyes losing his smile. "I see where she gets her horrible personality. Her parents are plain awful. I think her mom actually made Simon cry."

My eyes widened at that "you're kidding me." He shook his head no "he didn't cry in front of us but I'm sure he went to cry somewhere. Her mother was very scary so I don't blame him."

"I bet Isabelle wasn't pleased that someone messed with her favorite servant" I said thinking about it. Alec nodded "She was but father made her hold her tongue. It didn't win Amelia brownie points with her that's for sure."

I shook my head holding Alec even tighter "and I thought your family was the craziest" I teased making Alec stick his tongue out at me.

I laughed thinking he was cute before I let him go and directed him to the desk. "I organized all of your paper work for you your majesty. It's labeled as 'most important' to 'least important'."

Alec walked up to his desk looking over the pile before looking back at me smiling "thank you so much Magnus. This will be a huge help for me. I'll be able to get done a lot faster."

I bowed playfully "anything else I can do for you my prince?"

Alec laughed slightly before reaching into his pocket and handing me a small piece of paper. "Can you go into town and get me a few of these things. I would love to go out and get them myself but security has been bumped up since the wedding is in two days. I'll be caught in seconds if I try to leave."

I nodded taking the paper, looking it over. He needed me to get some meat for the rehearsal dinner, some candles, and also chocolate covered strawberries.

I blinked confused at the last two items before looking at him "what are the last things for?" Alec smiled and winked at me "they're for you and me." I smirked not able to resist "planning something romantic are you" I teased.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now go so I can do this paper work without being distracted by you" he said sitting in his desk chair. I bowed to him smiling before heading out.

I made my way to town happy that one of the places I had to go to was Raphael's meat stand. Clary had her art stand set up right next to it meaning Jonathan would be there too. I have to talk to him about all this stuff going on with Alec.

I got to the stand and Raphael smirked at me "well look who graced us with his presence. Took you long enough to check in with all of us."

I waved to him before looking at Jonathan who was leaning again Clary's stand with his arms crossed. "What took you so long Magnus? Have you made any progress with Alec?"

I glanced away from them not wanting to look them in the face while I talked about Alec. I didn't want them to see my doubts. "Well… we ended up sleeping together last night." Jonathan smiled excitedly "You got it on camera right?"

I nodded still not facing him "yeah I got it on camera. I haven't checked the film but we did it in his room where I set up the cameras."

Jonathan stood up straight, walking up to me and wrapping his arm around me "you did a great job Magnus. Your job isn't done yet though. We need more footage of you two together so they know it wasn't a one-time fling."

I glanced at him frowning "well… I actually got him to agree to be my secret lover behind his future queens back."

Jonathan's eyes widened before he smiled wide "you're a genius Magnus. When they hear that he was willing to have an affair on his queen everyone will turn on him for sure. Rebellion is pretty much guaranteed."

"Alec doesn't deserve to be hurt like this" I blurted out before shutting my mouth quickly. Both Jonathan and Raphael lost their smiles, now staring me down. "What do you mean" Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"Um well… Alec doesn't want to be like his parents. He wants to be like my parents were. He wants to make life better for all of us so maybe we should give him the chance to do that. Can't we over throw his parents but still let Alec be king?"

"Idiota" Raphael spat in Spanish "Nunca te catalogado como un idiota!" "I never pegged him as an idiot either Raphael. Care to explain yourself Magnus" Jonathan asked glaring at me.

I bit my lip looking between them "Alec isn't like his parents. He's nice, caring, and wants what's best for the kingdom. His parents are making him rule like they have but he doesn't want to be like them. We can give him the chance to rule the way he wishes."

"Magnus have you forgotten that the Lightwoods are notorious liars? 'Alec' is playing you for a fool. He only wants you to think he's a good guy for you won't retaliate against him and his family. I thought you were smarter than this Magnus. How could you become so easily fooled?"

"Because I'm falling in love with him" I blurted out before freezing in place. Did I really just say that, and to my best friends of all people? I know my feelings for Alec are growing strong but they couldn't possibly be love… could they?

Jonathans glare was intense and cold. "Magnus you are our rightful king. Put aside your stupid feelings and do what is right for your people. By giving into your desires you are selfishly letting your people suffer. Alexander Lightwood is joining together with Lynn. That means things are going to get worse for everyone. You need to stand up and take your place as king of Idris."

Raphael nodded in agreement "you made us all trust that you would make everything better. Don't turn your back on us now for you can pursue some sinful relationship."

"I'm telling you that if we stop the wedding but let Alec keep the crown that everything will turn out okay. Alec knows what to do to lead us into a better state. Please you have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Jonathan grabbed me by the front of the shirt pulling me so close our faces were inches apart. "You listen to me Magnus. Robert Lightwood killed your parents. What do you think your parents would think if you were with the son of their murderer? Robert killed my father as well. Our parents need justice Magnus and they need it now. You're the only one who can give it to them."

I looked between my two best friends never feeling so torn before. I wanted to do what they wanted. I wanted to bring justice to our kingdom and to our parents. I also wanted Alec; maybe even more than anything else. I can't have Alec though. I have a duty to my parents and to my people. I have to push aside my feelings for Alec and take my kingdom back.

I closed my eyes defeated "you're right. I'll try to get more footage of Alec and I. I'll use it to kick Alec off the throne and get me on it. The Lightwoods need to pay for everything they have done."

Alec Pov- I set aside my last piece of paper work happy to finally be done. The piles of work haven't been as large that last few days since father wants me to focus on my wedding.

I sighed laying my head in my hands, getting lost in thought. I only have two more days of freedom left. Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and after that is the wedding. In two short days Amelia will be my wife and the day after that I will be sworn in as king. My world will be a never ending nightmare.

Magnus's words came into my head suddenly. _You can play king and queen with your wife to be but have a relationship with me on the side. I'll be your secret lover._

I couldn't help but smile at those words. Magnus was my secret lover now. I can hold him and kiss him as much as I want just like I have been wanting. Magnus wants me too and as long as no one finds out about us everything should be okay.

The front door opened and I lifted my head looking at Magnus. He had a basket full of meat, candles, and the strawberries in hand but his face looked like his mind was a thousand miles away.

I stood up making my way over to him. He didn't notice me standing in front of him until I reached up and touched his cheek making him flinch. "Magnus what's that matter?" He looked into my eyes for a second before shaking his head smiling "it's nothing Alexander."

I shook my head no, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Don't lie to me Magnus. There is obviously something bothering you so tell me what it is."

Magnus was silent for a long moment before pulling away from me smiling sadly "I just didn't realize how much I missed home is all. I love being here with you and I never want to leave you but it was nice getting a chance to see my brother and friends."

"You have a brother" I asked surprised. He nodded "well he's kind of my brother. His parents took me in when my parents died so I consider him and his sister Clary my siblings."

I searched his face feeling like there was something he wasn't telling me but I chose to ignore it. "You know Jace actually has a huge crush on that Clary girl. He thinks she's really beautiful and loves her art."

Magnus frowned "I remember Clary used to have a friend before he was made to come here. I thought it was Simon though." I shrugged "it could have been both. Who can say really."

I stroked his cheek with my thumb frowning "so you miss your home?" Magnus looked into my eyes for a moment before closing his eyes, leaning into my touch. "Yeah but it's normal to get homesick when you start living somewhere else."

"Would you rather be free" I asked softly. Letting Magnus go was the last thing I ever wanted but if it would make him happy then I would do it in a heartbeat. I love him that much.

"I rather be with you" he said making me let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I don't want to ever lose you." Magnus opened his eyes again looking back into my eyes "I don't want to lose you either."

I smiled at him before leaning in kissing him tenderly. He kissed me back wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, deepening our kiss.

Magnus walked forward pushing me backwards until my legs hit the bed and I was forced to lay down pulling him down with me. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, breaking the kiss and started to kiss down my neck. I laid my head back in delight, loving when he paid attention to my neck.

I closed my eyes giving in to the desire Magnus was starting to awaken from inside me but I got pulled out of it when I heard a loud voice yell "what is going on here?!"

Magnus and I both looked at my bedroom door were a furious Jace was standing, glaring at Magnus. He pulled his sword out of its sheath pointing it at Magnus "what do you think you're doing to the prince?!"

I shoved Magnus off of me before getting in front of him protectively "Jace knock it off. I can explain all of this if you'll just calm down." Jace looked between us before looking back at me "what are you doing Alec? You're getting married in two days."

"To someone I don't love. You know how I really feel about it all Jace. You know that I'm not capable of loving Amelia." "So you choose to sleep around with a servant? Is this the length you'd go to just to be with a man" Jace asked; furious.

I shook my head no "Jace please calm down. I am sleeping around with Magnus but it's not just because he's a man. I developed feelings for him Jace. You understand what It's like to love someone right? You love Clary after all."

Jace watched us still looked pissed but he slowly lowered his blade and put it back in his sheath. I looked at Magnus "can you give us a moment alone please?" Magnus nodded before getting up and going to his joint bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I stood up looking at Jace now "please don't tell my father." Jace shook his head "Alec I know you said you were getting feelings for Magnus but I didn't think you would actually act on them. What would you have done if anyone but me walked into the room? Magnus would have been killed."

"I know I should have been more careful. I got lost in the moment and I forgot to lock the door. That's my fault and I'll do better next time." Jace's eyes widened "next time? Alec you can't be serious. You are getting married to Amelia in two days. You know what will happen if this fling with Magnus is ever discovered?"

"We will get into a lot of trouble I know. No one will find out about us though Jace; you have to trust me." Jace rubbing his temples shaking his head "Alec things are going too far. You're putting yourself and Magnus in danger by being together. You can't be with a man or a servant."

I frowned "you told me that no matter what I chose to do you would be at my side. You said you would follow me even if I chose to go against my father and the crown." "I meant that Alec but I still think you should think about what you're doing."

"I did think about it Jace and this is what I want. I can marry Amelia and take the throne like my father wants and also have the man I want. Everyone wins."

Jace shook his head "no Alec the only people who win are your parents and Amelia. You lose, Magnus loses, and worst of all the people of Idris and Lynn lose. You may think that being in a secret relationship with Magnus will make you happy but it won't. It won't change the fact that you will have a wife, children, and become a ruthless ruler."

I frowned looking behind me at the door connecting my room with Magnus's. "I'm falling in love with him Jace" I said softly.

Jace frowned putting his hand on my shoulder "then do the right thing Alec. Don't put him in danger. If you love him then you need to give him the chance to live. Your future wife doesn't like him enough as it is. If she gets suspicious and finds out about the two of you Magnus is as good as dead. Don't let that happen Alec."

I looked down at my feet frowning "I'm tired. I wish to rest."

Jace frowned watching me before bowing and walking out of the room. I watched him frowning before throwing myself on my bed hiding my face in my pillow. I was so happy a moment ago and in seconds it all came crashing down.

Was I not allowed to be happy? Was I cursed to let everyone control my life? I ruined my parents lives, I was forced to have a wife and make a family, now was I ruining Magnus's life? I'm putting him in danger by making him be in this relationship with me.

The mattress dipped as Magnus laid down next to me on the bed. He rubbed my back keeping completely silent. I peeked at him before hiding my face in the pillow again "I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot Alec. Why would you ever think that?" I shook my head barring my face deeper into the pillow "I didn't think all of this through. I didn't consider when being in a relationship would do to you."

"I don't care about all that Alexander. Are you forgetting that I was the one who suggested we be secretly together? I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you."

"I'm a prince Magnus. I'm going to be king in as little as three days. I don't have the luxury of doing whatever I want. The weight of the crown is crushing me but I have to carry it anyway."

Magnus shook his head before wrapping his arms around me pulling me close "you don't have to feel that way Alec." He hid his face in my back, I could feel him frown against my shoulder blades. "Let's run away just you and me."

I eyes widened in shock before I looked at him "what?" He looked up at me looking into my eyes "let's run away. You and I can go to another kingdom and start over. We can be completely new people and not have to worry about duties or pleasing people."

I searched his eyes not able to believe he actually suggested we run away. The thought of it sounded nice. Just Magnus and I living a nice peaceful life together without any responsibilities.

I reached out my hand touching his cheek gently "That sounds amazing. I wish I could say yes to it." "Why can't you" Magnus asked frowning. "What's stopping you?"

"My siblings. Isabelle and Max would be all alone if I left them. Isabelle would be forced to marry some brute and I would never push my fate onto my sister. She doesn't deserve it." "Neither do you" Magnus said softly, frowning.

I pressed my forehead to his looking deep into his eyes before closing my own. "I wish we could run away Magnus. There's nothing I want more than to be with you and forget about all of my duties. I can't turn my back on my family though Magnus."

He nodded sighing "I know. I don't know why I asked. I knew you would never say yes. I just thought I would throw it out there."

I fully turned around to face him frowning "I'm really sorry Magnus." He smiled grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers "you have no need to apologize my dear. You're the most loyal person I know. There's no way you would just run away and abandon everyone you care about."

"I care about you too Magnus. I don't want to abandon you either. Jace said that it will be hard for us to be together with Amelia around so much. She hates you so I'm sure she will find a way to make you not be my personal servant anymore."

"You will be king so your authority out ranks hers. If you want me to be your servant, then I will be no matter what she tries to do or say."

I smiled cuddling closer to him and wrapping my arms tightly around him "thank you Magnus. It's nice to know I have someone on my side." He ran his hand through my hair looking lost in thought "yeah… of course I'm on your side. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged "Jace has this wild idea that you're out to stab me in the back. I don't know what would make him think that way though. You're so sweet to me and have never given me a reason to doubt you." Magnus nodded looking around my room before laying his head back on mine "right."

* * *

 **Magnus just keeps digging that hole deeper and deeper. The end is in sight.**


	7. The Rehearsal Dinner

**I'm so sorry this took so long everyone D: I had writers block but I think i'm on track now. I hope you like the chapter. I want to say there are maybe three or four chapters of this story left.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Seven: The Rehearsal Dinner.

Magnus Pov- "How do I look? Is this tie the right color? Does my suit look nice enough" Alec asked; walking around the room frantically.

Normally I would have found this adorable and funny but it wasn't today. Alec was getting ready for his rehearsal dinner and he was flipping out. Besides the fact that he doesn't want to get married he was also stressing about looking perfect for his future bride. He didn't want to hear her complain about how he looks all night.

"Just relax Alexander. Everything will be alright you'll see" I said trying to sound encouraging but was failing. I didn't want this dinner to happen any more than he did.

Alec ran his hands through his hair messing it up and letting out a loud groan. "Ugh I don't want to do this. I'm getting married tomorrow and I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

I got off the bed grabbing Alec by the hand and leading him to his desk chair. I pulled it away from the desk before having him sit. Once I knew he wouldn't get up I went to my room to get the hair gel he let me have.

I came back and started fixing his hair. "You need to take some deep breaths. Today's not the wedding, it's just practice and then dinner. I'll be at your side the entire time so you don't have to worry."

Alec looked up at me frowning "Magnus it may only be practice today but it won't be practice tomorrow. What if I freak out during practice and throw up or pass out? Or worse I run out of the place and let all of my family down?"

I frowned moving to the front of him and getting to his level, looking into his eyes. "If you run away then that is your choice to make. I'll be running right behind you. Whatever you choose I will support you."

Alec searched my eyes frowning before leaning up and cupping my face in his hands "I wish it was you I was marrying tomorrow."

His cheeks burned red, obviously embarrassed about what he just said. I could feel myself blushing as well, which wasn't easy to make me do.

I put my hands over his smiling sadly at him "I wish you were marrying me too but that's impossible."

"It wouldn't be impossible if I changed the law" Alec said frowning slightly.

I nodded "yes but we both know you can't. We can't do anything but hide our love in the shadows."

I was hiding more than just our love in the shadows. I was hiding a big elaborate plot to knock Alec and his family off the thrown and out of the palace.

Though honestly I didn't really know what that plan was. All Jonathan told me was to put up cameras and get footage of Alec breaking the law. He didn't really tell me what he planned on doing with that footage.

"Do you really think I can handle doing this for the rest of my life? I hate the very idea of being with Amelia and come tomorrow I'll be with her every day for the rest of my life. I like the thought of having you but I rather we actually be together then just sleeping together."

"I consider us together" I said frowning, but I knew what he meant. He wanted us to be able to hold hands, kiss in public, and go on dates together. He wanted me to be his 'queen.'

I found the thought of that ironic since I was actually the rightful king and I wanted him to be my 'queen'. I guess it shows how much we really do love each other.

I do love Alec but I also know that I can't turn my back on Jonathan or my people. My parents wanted peace for our land and they would hate me giving that all up to be with Alec. I need to take a page from Alec's book and stop being selfish.

Alec is sacrificing everything he believes in for his family so I have to do the same for mine. Even if that means Alec himself is the sacrifice.

Alec held up his trembling hands frowning "look at this. I can't go out there like this Magnus."

I grabbed his hands in mine, pressing them to my lips. "You are going to be alright Alexander. Like I said I will be there every step of the way so you won't be alone. If I see that you need a break I will find an excuse to pull you away, let you catch your breath. I have your back tonight."

Alec smiled nervously up at me before kissing me softly "Thank you so much Magnus. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I smiled back at him feeling more and more horrible about the whole situation. Alec would find out soon enough that I'm not worth being thanked or loved. I just don't know when that time will be.

Alec took a few calming breaths before standing up "okay I think I feel better now. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us in the church wing so we should head over there."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving with him to the west wing of the palace where the church was located. When my parents ruled the people of the town were welcome to have church ceremonies and weddings there. Now it was just for the Lightwoods to use.

The moment we walked into the church Robert Lightwood jumped on Alec about being late even though we were only late by three seconds. Alec tried to argue that he was only a few seconds late but the glare his father gave him made him go quiet.

If I had my way I would tell Robert to shove him complaints up his ass along with the stick that always seems to be up there. As a servant though I wasn't allowed to say such things to him.

"Alexander please try to be more responsible for the rest of the night. Just because this is the rehearsal dinner doesn't mean it's not as important as the wedding. Make sure your future wife has a great night."

Alec nodded "yes father, I'll do my best to make this night special for Amelia." Robert nodded before going back over to his wife.

Isabelle walked up to us crossing her arms "why are you doing this Alec?" Alec and I glanced at each other before looking back at her. "What do you mean" Alec asked.

"You don't love Amelia Alec. In fact, the person you do love is standing right next to you so why are you still getting married to that horrible troll?" Alec sighed rubbing his temples "Isabelle I have no choice. It's what our parents want and I'm not going to let you marry some brut so they get what they want."

Isabelle frowned "Alexander I know you want to protect Max and I but it doesn't make us happy seeing you sacrifice yourself to do it. We both see that you don't want to do this so you shouldn't have to. Please reconsider and stop this wedding."

Alec smiled sadly, reaching out and cupping Isabelles cheek in his palm. "My sweet sister. I appreciate you saying all those things. It's nice to know that you and Max accept me for who I am. As it stands I am the oldest and next in line for the throne. It is my responsibility to run Idris and do what our parents want. I can't be selfish."

"You've never been selfish before; what's one time of selfishness" she asked frowning. Alec kissed her forehead "I love you my dear sister. Your happiness means more to me than anything else in the world."

With that Alec dropped his hand and walked away from us, going over to his parents. Isabelle watched him before looking at me "do you want him to do this?" I shook my head no "of course I don't. I'm just a servant though, I don't have a say in what Alec does and doesn't do."

Isabelle frowned shaking her head "I just wish my brother was allowed to be happy. I can't live with knowing how much he's giving up just to please our parents."

She walked away and I watched her go before looking around the church room. It was set up the same as any other church. You had brown benches lined up until you get to the front podium where the pastor does his ceremony.

For the wedding the ceiling was draped with violet tulle and there was a white carpet going down the aisle with pink rose peddles going down it. There were also crystal vases everywhere filled with white roses and violets.

"It's looks so girly in here" Max said from next to me, surprising me. I looked down at him smiling "where did you come from? You were so quiet you scared me half to death."

Max shrugged "I'm naturally quiet. Have you thought of a way to get Alec to not marry Amelia?"

I frowned glancing away from him. "I'm sorry Max, I wasn't able to talk him out of it. He thinks that he's doing the right thing for everyone." "He's not doing what's right for everyone. What he's doing isn't right at all" he said frowning.

I reached down rubbing Max's head frowning. He was such a smart boy for his age and I had no idea what Jonathan had in store for him. "I'm really sorry Max. I tried my best." "Did you tell my brother that you're the rightful prince" he asked.

I shook my head no "I can't tell him Max. Your parents will kill me if they found out who I was. You won't tell him or anyone else will you?" Max shook his head no "I won't but I think if Alec knew who you were it would change things."

Yeah, it would change things for the worst. Alec would feel betrayed and lied to. It would be obvious that I was just using him to get what I want. I really don't want to hurt Alec but I know that at this point it was unavoidable.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him so make sure to keep that promise. It's not nice to go back on your promises" I said patting his head. Max nodded looking up at me "I won't break my promise but I still think you aren't trying hard enough."

"Trying what exactly" I asked crossing my arms. "You're not trying hard enough to get Alec. You're a prince right? Isn't the prince supposed so save the one he loves from the evil dragon?"

"um… well… yeah" I said caught off guard.

"Well you love Alec right? Then you should save him from the evil dragon. The evil dragon being Amelia."

I smiled not able to help it. "You're a very clever kid. Even so, I can't save him from the dragon without blowing my cover. Blowing my cover is too risky so we need a new plan."

I don't even know why I was talking about this with Max. There won't even be a wedding tomorrow if I use the footage from the cameras to ruin it all. Everything between Alec and I will be over tomorrow one way or another. I hate the thought of it but it's unavoidable now.

"Max, stop talking to the help and come over here" Robert yelled glaring at me. I watched him before looking back down at Max "you should go before you get in any more trouble." Max rolled his eyes before going over to his father.

The church doors opened and Amelia walked into the room with two adults right behind her. The woman was obviously her mother. She had the same brown hair and small frame as Amelia. She also had her same sour face expression and I bet they have the same sour personality.

The older man was her father. He had black hair but he had Amelia's brown eyes and again, her same sour face. The sour face expression must be a genetic thing.

"Ah, Grace, Ben it's wonderful to finally get a chance to meet you" Robert said walking up to them and shaking Bens hand. He took Grace's hand kissing it before introducing his wife and children to them. They didn't really seem to care about Max and Isabelle, all they cared about was their future son-in-law.

"You look very dashing today Alexander. It's a huge improvement on the tacky suit you were wearing at dinner last night" Grace said looking Alec over.

Alec actually looked very nice last night. He had on a blue suit that brought out his eyes and it was handmade by the best tailor in Idris. To Amelia and her family though it wasn't good enough. His suit was tacky, his hair was a mess even though it was more tamed than usual, and they even made comments about the way Alec speaks.

So he didn't have to hear them complain Alec played it safe today. He had his mother choose out his suit for him which was elegant suit pants, a white undershirt, and a black suit vest. He also had a black suit coat to finish off the look. I gelled his hair back as well so he looked very dashing like Grace said.

Still, I don't like the thought of Amelia and her parents controlling Alec and making him change himself to satisfy them. Alec is already breaking his back bending backward for his own parents. Adding anymore stress on him will break him.

"I wanted to look my best for my wife to be" Alec said smiling at his future mother-in-law. Amelia smiled wrapping her arm around Alec's and kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet to me Alexander."

I rolled my eyes before going to the other side of the room where a bunch of other servants were waiting to be useful. I stood next to Simon, leaning on the wall and sighing. Simon looked at me asking "what's the matter?" "This entire wedding is the matter" I sighed. "Alexander shouldn't be marrying this girl."

"That's prince Alexander to you. You're his servant so you have to address him the proper way" Robert Lightwoods personal servant, Michael Wayland said looking at me.

Michael took his job as a personal servant very seriously. He was always with him ready to be at his beck and call. He seemed happy to be able to give Robert whatever he wanted. I wanted to find out the history behind that but it was a hard thing to just come out and ask.

"He and Prince Alexander are pretty close. I think it's alright that he doesn't use prince before his name" Simon said trying to help but he wasn't really helping at all.

"Close or not it's only respectful to use 'prince'. If the king heard you call him by his name without any formality, you would be in a lot of trouble" Michael said crossing his arms. I nodded going back to paying attention to Alec. "I'll remember that."

The practice for the wedding was supposed to take only an hour at most. It took three. Alec kept messing up on his vows and was having trouble getting his words out. His mother thought it was cute because it showed he was nervous. He was nervous but not for the reasons she thought.

Once they finally did get through the vows they started practicing the unity candle. The unity candle is when the bride and the groom each take a lit candle and use it to light another candle together. It's supposed to represent the unity of them and their families.

When Alec tried to light the candle with Amelia his flame kept going out. When it didn't go out he lit the wrong candle. Once he got over that herald he ended up dropping the candle making a small fire ignite.

The fire wasn't too bad. Michael, Simon and I had to run to get some buckets of water to put it out and there wasn't really any danger in the small fire. Even so, Amelia treated it like the entire palace was on fire. She screamed and ran out of the room, refusing to come back until the fire was put out.

Even after the fire was out it took a whole hour to convince her to come back into the church and finish rehearsing for the wedding. She ended up coming back but not without giving Alec an ear full of how incompetent he is and he better not mess up during their actual wedding.

"That girl really is a bitch" Simon said walking with me to the dining room where the rehearsal dinner was going to be. I nodded sighing "she is. There isn't anything we can do about that though since she's our future queen."

"Isabelle would have been a way better queen than her. How can Alec even think about marrying someone so horrible for the kingdom" he asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Alec doesn't have a choice in the matter. His parents want him to marry her so that's what he's going to do. Alec will do anything his parents ask so that Isabelle won't have to do it herself. If Alec didn't marry Amelia, then Isabelle would have to marry some jerk. Would you rather that happen?"

Simon frowned shaking his head "no of course not. Isabelle doesn't deserve that but neither does Alec. None of the Lightwood children deserve it." "I agree but there's nothing servants like us can do. It's the crowns problem and so the crown needs to figure it all out."

We walked into the dining room and somehow Michael Wayland was already there setting the table for dinner. I could have sworn he was still in the church when we left. "How did he get here before us" I asked, shocked.

Simon shrugged "Michaels really good at his job. He is the top butler here so he knows a lot of secret passage ways and short cuts. He most likely used one of those to get here before us."

"I didn't trust that the two of you could handle the dinner preparations on your own" Michael said, setting the final plate at the head of the table.

Simon rolled his eyes "I think Magnus and I are capable of setting a table. We aren't that incompetent."

Michael looked at us frowning "no I don't think you two are. Not in the mindset you both seem to be in. I know prince Alexander marrying Princess Amelia isn't the best situation for our kingdom but it's not a servants place to worry about it. Magnus your job is to support Alec and help him through this wedding no matter how you may feel about it personally."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience" I said watching him. "Could it be you're pushing aside something you feel, just to serve Robert Lightwood?"

"You will address him as the king. As for my feelings they are none of your business. Go to the kitchen and help the chef make dinner. I can handle setting the table by myself."

Simon and I looked at each other before shrugging and heading to the kitchen. "There's something definitely going on there. He seems a little too attached to the king" I said thinking it all over. Simon shrugged "he's the kings' personal servant. I heard they were friends before Robert became king."

"Friends huh" I asked walking into the kitchen. The chef was running around the room trying to ground beef, stir some soup, and toss a salad all at the same time. "Do you want some help with that" Simon asked walking over to him.

The chef didn't give us an answer. All he did was grab Simon and shove him by the soup before grabbing me and shoving me over to the salad. I got his message loud and clear, and started to toss the salad with some prongs.

"This is a pretty simple dinner. I'm a little surprised" I said glancing back over at the chef who was now grounding up beef while also trying to pull a cake out of the over. "This is just the rehearsal dinner. Tomorrows dinner will be a lot more extravagant" he said putting the cake on the counter.

He went into a cabinet and pulled out some wine before going back over to the meat and pouring some of it into the pan. "You cook with wine" I asked, shocked. I heard it was something royals liked in their food but I never really tried it.

"Amelia's mother made it clear that they wanted a meal with wine soaked in it. Prince Alexander likes wine soaked meat so I wanted to make it for him to help calm his nerves."

So it was obvious to everyone that Alec was nervous about tomorrow. Nervous was truly an understatement. Alec was downright terrified of what he will be forced to do tomorrow. His future will no longer belong to him.

The kitchen door opened and I expected it to be Michael but was shocked to see that it was Alec. He looked around the kitchen at all the preparations being done before looking at Simon and the chef. "May I have a moment alone with my servant?"

Chef frowned looking at him "with all due respect your majesty, I have a lot more I need to get done. Your father wouldn't approve of the food coming out late."

"I only need a few minutes" he said, giving the chef a pleading face. Chef sighed before walking out of the kitchen with Simon. Once they were completely out of the room Alec grabbed the bottle of wine and started chugging it down. I grabbed it, taking it away from him "Alec I know you're stressed but if you get yourself drunk everything will just turn out worse."

Alec shook his head before wrapping his arms around me, hiding his face in my chest. "I can't do this Magnus. I don't want to do this."

I frowned rubbing the top of his head gently "I know. I wish you didn't have to."

He looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes "kiss me" he said softly. I looked down at him wide eyed "Alexander I can't. If someone walked in and saw us, then we I would be as good as dead."

"Please Magnus. I need you to help me right now. I feel weak and helpless and I just need some of your strength. When you kiss me I feel like I can do anything. As long as I have you I can make it through this night, tomorrow, and every night after that. Please just one kiss."

I glanced back at the kitchen door before looking down at him "as you wish your majesty." I cupped his face in my hands before leaning down and pressing my lips to his. He pretty much melted in my embrace; his body leaning against mine as he moved his arms to around my neck.

I kissed him more, pushing him backwards till he was pressed against a wall. A small gasp escaped his lip before he kissed me again. I kept kissing him until finally I parted our lips and hid my face in the crook of his neck. I stood there with him, breathing him in. Wanting to remember how it felt to hold him in my arms.

"Magnus" he whispered softly, making me lift my head and look at him. He searched my face with gorgeous sea blue eyes before hiding his face in my shoulder, hugging me tightly. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise to love me forever."

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling shame hit me like a truck. Alec believed in me. Alec wanted me to stay with him. I wanted to stay with him. I want to be by Alec's side and make him happy no matter what the cost may be. Even if that meant… giving up my throne and the kingdom.

"I won't ever leave you Alec. I love you so I'll be at your side forever" I said hugging him tighter. His grip on me got tighter as well until he let me go and dropped his arms to his sides. "I have to get back to my bride."

I nodded leaning down and kissing his cheek "I'll be here for support. You can do this Alec." He nodded taking one more big sip of wine before straightening up and going back to the others.

The chef and Simon walked back in seconds after he left and Simon looked at me "what did the prince want?"

I shrugged "he wants me to go to his room and get some things for him. If you'll excuse me" I said before walking passed him and out of the kitchen. Once I got into the hallway I sprinted to Alec's room. I had to get rid of the cameras. I had to burn the footage and pretend none of this ever happened. I may be betraying my people and my family, but I just can't betray Alec.

I threw the bedroom doors open looking around the room before grabbing Alec's desk chair and pulling it to a corner of the room. I stood on the chair and practically tore the camera off the wall. I kept repeating this until finally I had all the cameras laying on the bed.

I took a moment to catch my breath before picking up one of the camera. "Now all I need to do is get the film out and there will be no evidence that Alec and I have ever been together."

I opened the camera and froze in shock when I saw that it was empty. "What? I could have sworn I filled them with film before putting them up." I dropped the camera and grabbed another but once again it was empty.

One after another I grabbed a camera and each one was empty. I looked around feeling panicked before taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "Magnus calm down. This a good thing right? If there was never any film, then that means there was never any video taken of Alec and I. There's no evidence of our affair."

A small voice in my head whispered _maybe someone came and stole the film._ I shook that thought out of my head. "No, no one knew about the cameras and even if they did, they didn't know where I had them hidden."

I looked at the cameras again feeling the weight of betraying Alec fall off my shoulders. There was no evidence. No proof that I tried to stab the man I love in the back. I know my kingdom needs me but Alec needs me too. I will stay by his side and make sure I make his life as happy as possible.

I stood up and walked to the window looking below at the town. Tomorrow was Alec's wedding and after that he will become king. As long as nothing bad happens in that time we should be okay.

"I won't lose you Alec" I whispered softly before picking up the cameras and tossing them into the lit fire place. I watched the cameras melt before taking a calming breath and heading back to the dining room.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the wedding. We'll have to see how that goes.**


	8. The Wedding Day

**It's the long awaited wedding day, Will Alec marry Amelia?!**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Eight: The Wedding Day

Alec Pov- I woke up feeling warm and comfortable in Magnus's arms. The warm feeling didn't last though since the day's events slowly returned to my mind. I was getting married today to a girl I will never be able to love. My life was going to be all over after the vows were said and the 'I do's' exchanged.

I sighed closing my eyes, running my hands through my hair in frustration. My hair was sticky from remains of hair gel from the party and sweat from my night with Magnus. "I don't want today to happen" I whispered softly before opening my eyes. Sad green and gold eyes were looking back at me.

"Did I wake you Magnus? I'm sorry" I said dropping my hands onto the mattress. Magnus shook his head before sitting up and pulling me into his arms holding me tightly against his chest. I melted into his embrace never wanting to be let go again. "I'm scared" I whispered softly.

Magnus nodded kissing the top of my head. "I know you are darling. I wish there was something I could do." I shook my head "you already do plenty enough for me."

I closed my eyes letting myself feel safe and warm in Magnus's arms before sighing and getting out of his grasp. "I better get moving before one of my parents or Jace comes for me. I have to go down to the dining hall and make sure the décor is the way Amelia wants it. She said if it was even an inch out of place she would fire all the staff."

Magnus shook his head "that bitch is crazy. She does realize that the queen can't do anything without the king agreeing to it right?" I nodded "yes but I'm not king until tomorrow. If she tells my father to fire the staff I'm sure he will to keep her happy. All but Michael maybe."

I frowned realizing what I had just said. Tomorrow I was going to be named king. I'll be sworn in vowing to protect my people and my home when in fact I won't be able to protect anyone. I'll have to make them miserable and hate me.

"Are you afraid of becoming king" Magnus asked standing up and grabbing his pants. I nodded walking over to my wardrobe and picking out an outfit to wear since It was still too early to wear my wedding attire. "I would feel better if I knew that I was doing something good for my people but I'm not."

Magnus watched me in silence before going to his room to change into a new uniform for the day. I finished getting dressed before looking into his room "I'll be heading out now. This shouldn't take more than an hour so could you have some tea here and ready for me. Maybe throw some whiskey into it."

Magnus laughed at that "I will get you the tea but the whiskey is out of the question. You almost burned the church down without being drunk. I would hate to see what you would do actually drunk." I sighed knowing he was going to say that, and I left, making my way to the dining hall.

When I got to the hall I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Our wedding theme was early spring but Amelia wanted our reception to be a crystal winter wonderland. Everything was white, the table cloths, the candlesticks, the plates and utensils. Even the walls were painted white for the occasion. There were also chains of crystals hanging from the ceiling and the big chandelier that made everything just look magical.

"It did not look like this last night and it's only eight in the morning. Where did you have time to do this" I asked; looking at my father's personal butler Michael Wayland. He shrugged "the servants stayed up all night to get it done. They are all sleeping now so they can be a top shape for the reception."

He looked at me "your servant Magnus was supposed to help yet he never showed up. Do you know what he was up to that would make him leave us all hanging?" This was one of those time when I wished my skin wasn't so pale. The huge blush was so obvious on my face.

"Um well… I had some last minute work and I needed Magnus's help. I'm sorry I kept him, he didn't say anything about needing to help you."

Michael skimmed my face with his eyes before leaning in close to me saying in a low voice "excuse me for saying so Prince Alexander but a king really should know how to lie better. Your face reveals too much." I frowned looking into his eyes "what do you mean?"

"I have known you all your life Alec. I helped raise you to become the amazing man you are today. I never approved of the things your father planned for you but I never said anything against it. I never approved because I could see that you were just like me… and I think your father saw it too. That's why he's so harsh on you."

"What do you mean 'I'm just like you'? I don't understand" I said, truly confused. Michael shook his head "you're like me when it comes to the one you love. I was once in love with a man as well, in all honesty I am still in love with him but I had to push my feelings aside if I wanted to stay with him."

"Who was the man" I asked curious.

"It was your father" he said softly, making me go into shock.

"Wait a moment. You're in love with my father yet you chose to be his servant and watch as he got married and had kids? How is that fair to you? Why would you put yourself through that?"

"Why is Magnus letting you put him through the same thing? It's because of love prince Alexander." I frowned thinking that over. Magnus will have to watch Amelia and I be together for the rest of his life. He will see us have kids and might even help me raise those kids. How is any of that fair to him?

"It won't be the same as you and my dad" I said, mostly trying to reassure myself. "The relationship you and my father have is one sided. I love Magnus back and we're going to be together in the shadows. I won't ever make Magnus feel degraded or unimportant."

"He will feel degraded no matter what your relationship is like. As long as you are married to Amelia, Magnus will never be first. He will always feel second place to her. Feeling like second place in love isn't a great feeling to have. It'll just end up hurting Magnus in the long run."

I frowned glancing away wondering if he was right. Could our secret relationship end up hurting Magnus someday? He knows I love him more than Amelia but will the assurance really be enough? The last person I want to ever hurt is Magnus.

The dining room doors opened and when I looked at who walked in I wasn't too happy to see my father. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him preach to me right now. He looked around the room before looking at Michael "this looks amazing Michael. Great job."

Michael bowed slightly, smiling. "Thanks for saying so my lord." Father walked toward the kitchen using his index finger to gesture me to follow him. I followed going into the kitchen "did you need something father?"

He made sure no one was around before leaning on one of the counters and crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to know how you're feeling?" I was shocked by this "really?" He nodded "I want to make sure you aren't thinking of doing anything stupid."

I sighed leaning on the counter across from him "of course that's what you're asking me. Don't worry I'm doing what you want and marrying someone I don't love. Not that you care about how I would feel about that." "What have I told you about talking back Alexander" he asked glaring.

"I'm getting married today and becoming king tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I have the authority to talk back to my daddy" I said irritably. I don't really know what was getting into me but I didn't care. He was the one making me marry Amelia and he was the one forcing me to be a dictator.

"The stress seems to be getting to you. I'll look over all your wedding preparations so just go get ready for the wedding." I nodded going to leave but my dad grabbed me by the shoulder "by the way, after tomorrow we're letting Magnus go." I stared at him wide eyed "how come? Magnus helps me a lot you can't send him away."

He dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Alexander, do I look like an idiot? I see the way you look at Magnus and if Amelia or anyone else sees you looking at him like that then everything will be ruined." I frowned "what do you mean? How do I look at Magnus?"

"Like you want him. Like he's something that you want to get your hands on but is too far away to reach. I know that look because it's the same look Michael always gives me." "So you're aware of your servants' feelings for you" I asked wanting to change the subject off of Magnus.

"Of course I know. I have known for years and chose to ignore it because he's my best friend. That's what you need to do now Alec. Magnus is too much of a distraction for you so he's going to be fired."

"You can't! He couldn't pay his taxes, that's the whole reason he was made into a servant. If you fire him then you'll just put him in the dungeon to rot away with all the other people you didn't seem worthy of becoming servants. Magnus will die in there!"

"Fine I'll make a deal with you. If you behave yourself and this wedding goes off without a hitch I will keep Magnus as a servant. I'll just have him serve your mother instead. After the wedding I don't want to see you anywhere near Magnus for any reason. If I catch you together then I won't just put him in the dungeon; I'll hang him in the town square."

I frowned looking over my father's face before asking "what made you become so cruel? You weren't always like this." "I mean it Alexander" he said ignoring me and going to the kitchen door. "After tonight if I see you with Magnus it will cost him his life. You already ruined your parents' lives; do you really want to ruin Magnus's life too?"

I stared at him in silence until he walked out of the room leaving me alone. I took some quick heavy breaths before screaming out and swinging my arm hard, swiping everything that was on the counter onto the floor. Glass bowls and wine bottles shattered, while pots and pans banged against the hard stone floor.

I couldn't bring myself to care about the mess. I just ran my hands into my hair, clenching it tight before moving backwards into a small space between the stove and a large cabinet. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor and hugging my knees, hiding my face in them and crying.

Both the things that Michael and my father said to me spun around in my mind. If I keep having Magnus by my side I will be happy and get the chance to feel real love. What about Magnus? Will he be able to handle watching me be a husband and have children? Can we get alone time when everyone around us will be keeping an eye open?

If I even look at Magnus, my father will assure that he ends up dead. He won't be the king anymore but he can still order Magnus's death since he was in power when Magnus became a servant. Either way I don't see how Magnus will be happy. Either way I'm hurting him and using him just so I won't have to suffer alone.

"I can't do that to Magnus… I can't hurt him" I cried into my knees. My body was shaking intensely, and I felt even more sick to my stomach than I already felt. I was a fool to think my shred of happiness would be free. I won't make Magnus pay the price for our love.

The kitchen door opened and there was silence as whoever walked in looked over the mess on the floor. Once they were done taking it all in they moved over and stood in front of me. I didn't want to look at whoever it was but I made myself do it anyway. I looked up and frowned seeing the chef looking down at me sadly.

"Well I never thought I would see this again. I figured you grew out of this sulking spot" he said softly. I wiped my runny nose with my sleeve before hugging my knees again. "I'm sorry for breaking your stuff" I said in a broken voice.

He looked me over before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a large bowl with plastic wrap covering it. "Come over here your majesty" he said sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen Island. I sighed not really wanting to move but I got up anyway and went to sit next to him on another stool. I looked down at the plastic wrapped bowl and my eyes widened seeing it was chocolate pudding.

"When you were younger and your father would make you cry, you would always come running in here and hide in that little space between the stove and the cabinet. You would cry and cry, nothing would make you feel better until I made you some pudding. That would always cheer you right back up again."

"I don't really think pudding will help this problem" I said softly, looking down at the chocolatey treat. He shrugged taking the plastic wrap off the bowl and holding a spoon out to me "it may not help but it won't eat itself." I hesitated for a moment before taking the spoon out of his hand "pudding wasn't on Amelia's desert list" I said softly.

He shook his head "I didn't make this treat for the wedding. I made it for you because I knew today was going to be hard for you. It's only a small thing but I hope it will help you feel even a tiny bit better. You have support of all your staff behind you so if you need anything just tell us and we will be there for you."

I looked up at the chef thinking about how much of a presence he was in my life. He was hired a week after we became royal and hated that he was taken away from his love. My parents and siblings would demand all kinds of food to be made by him but I didn't want anything. I felt like I would be inconveniencing him if I asked him to make me a snack so I just didn't eat. I was used to not eating anyway so it wasn't a real big deal.

The first time I came into the kitchen and cried in my secret spot I was surprised to see the chef try to comfort me. I was even more surprised to see he made pudding. Once he got me out of the spot and made me a bowl I asked him if he made the pudding for Isabelle. He said that he heard I liked pudding so he made it for me since I never really ask him for anything special.

It's not just him. All the servants of this palace do small things for me that make all the difference. It cheers me up and makes me feel like there's people out there who actually care about me besides my siblings and Jace.

I looked down at the pudding thinking about it all before using my spoon to dig in. Accepting the small offer of calmness to hold me over through the storm.

* * *

Magnus Pov- "I really should have gotten this tea to Alec a few hours ago. He's needed something to calm him down but I got so busy I lost track of time" I said standing in the kitchen with Simon, both of us making tea. "The second we walked into the kitchen chef made us clean up the mess on the floor. Who even made it in the first place" Simon asked irritably.

I shrugged looked around the kitchen "a lot of wine was wasted. Chef had to go into town to get some new bottles. I hope he gets back in time to cook the feast for the reception." Simon shrugged putting Isabelles' tea on a tray "he already started most of the food so it should be okay. We did everything we can in the kitchen so now it's time for me to focus on serving princess Isabelle and you focus on helping prince Alexander."

I nodded picking up my tray of tea and heading the Alec's room with him. Isabelle and most of Alec's family were in his room with him helping him get ready so I ended up needing to make a lot more tea than I originally thought. We walked into the bedroom and I opened my mouth to announce that tea was ready but no words came out when my eyes fell on Alexander.

They always say that the bride is the most gorgeous person in the room on their wedding day but I had to strongly disagree with that. Alec looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a breathtaking black Laing military jacket with a red collar that wrapped around the neck, golden epaulettes on the shoulders and golden straps that went down the front of the jacket. At the end of each strap was a hard gold button that helped keep the jacket closed. His pants were his usual dress pants but together with the jacket he never looked any better.

Alec looked at me through the reflection in the full length mirror he was standing in front of and he glanced away blushing as he saw my reaction to him. "Something wrong Magnus" Isabelle asked smirking. I shook my head walking over to Alec's desk and setting the tray of tea down "tea it ready."

Simon made a special blended tea for Isabelle. He took it off his tray and blew on it before handing it to her "here you are princess." She smiled taking it from him "thank you very much Simon." He bowed to her smiling before backing up and standing to the side.

Maryse turned Alec around so he was facing her instead of the mirror. "You look perfect. Amelia will take one look at you and fall in love all over again. I'm sure you'll do the same when you see her. Her dress is just stunning."

"yeah… love" Alec said trying to fake a smile but his heart wasn't really in it. Something was obviously on his mind and I couldn't tell if it was stress from the wedding or if it was anything else. I grabbed his cup of tea and walked it over to him "here you go your majesty." Alec took the tea taking a sip and he looked surprised by the kick that was in it.

I know I said that I wouldn't put whiskey in his tea but the more I thought about it the more I figured that he would really need something to take the edge off. A little whiskey doesn't hurt. He smiled at me before taking a huge chug of his tea. Queen Maryse frowned "Alexander slow down, that's not how a prince drinks tea."

Alec finished off the tea, licking his lips before looking at her "I'm sorry mother, guess I was just really thirsty." She nodded taking the cup I was handing to her and sitting down to drink it slowly. Alec took a deep breath before looking back into the mirror "the wedding will start any moment huh? This is really happening."

Maryse smiled at him but Isabelle, Max and Simon frowned, knowing that this wedding was the last thing Alec wanted to happen. There was a knock on the door and a young lady poked her head into the room. She was one of Amelia's personal servants. "Excuse me Queen Maryse, Princess Amelia is ready to get started."

Alec frowned turning to look at her "but the wedding doesn't start for another twenty minutes." The servant bowed slightly "she wants to start as soon as possible. Everyone is in the church and seated already so I don't see why there should be a wait." Maryse nodded standing up and setting her cup down "right, Isabelle you should go join Amelia and her other bridesmaids."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at this. Amelia had her become one of her bridesmaids and Maryse wouldn't let her turn down the offer. She kissed Alec's cheek and hugged him, whispering something in his ear before walking out, Simon following after her. Maryse stood up looking at Max "let's get to the church Max. Alexander, be at the chapel in five minutes, okay?"

He nodded clenching and unclenching his fists "yes mother." She and Max followed the young maid out of the room and once the door shut Alec started pacing. "I thought I had twenty minutes to calm myself down. Now I only have a few little minutes?!"

I grabbed Alec by the arms looking into his eyes "Alec it's okay. You are doing so good so far, you only have a little bit to go." Alec looked into my eyes before looking down at my hands on his arms sadly. He pulled his arms out of my grasp before hugging himself and turning his back to me. "We need to talk" he said softly.

I frowned not liking those words "what is it?" He looked back at me frowning "my father knows that I have feelings for you. He doesn't know that we are involved but he threatened to fire you. I begged him not to but he said he would only keep you if you became my mother's servant instead. If he sees me with you then he will kill you."

"So I'm not your servant anymore? I don't like that but it doesn't mean we can't still be together. We can find time alone somehow and just make sure that we're never caught. We have Isabelle on our side right? Maybe she could help."

Alec closed his eyes, still hugging himself and he took calming breaths. "I don't want to make you stand there and watch me be with a woman. I don't want you raising my future children wishing that they were your children as well. I won't put you through such pain."

"What are you saying" I asked grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to fully face me. He still had his eyes closed and I yelled "Alec look at me and tell me what you want!" Alec opened his eyes and there were tears in them. "I want you Magnus. I want you more than anything but I can't have you."

"You do have me Alec. I don't care if you play pretend with Amelia because I know your heart belongs to me." "Will that really be enough? Can you really accept seeing me kiss her and be with her? Can you accept her having my children and not hate them for it? Just because my life is over doesn't mean you need to waste your life away Magnus. I won't let you."

"Alec you're all I have to live for. If I don't have you then there's no point in any of it." I gave up everything for Alec. I gave up revenge, rebellion, my rightful place on the throne because I love Alec more than any of that.

"I refuse to hurt you Magnus. I'm not going to use you like this anymore. I love you too much to bring you such pain" Alec said, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. I reached out catching them frowning "you could never hurt me Alec. You don't ever have to worry about hurting me."

I really was such a horrible person. I was the one who used Alec. I was the one who used his yearning heart to my advantage and made him fall in love with me. I just never thought I would fall in love with him as well. I was the one who was really doing the hurting.

"Alec… Alec I need to tell you something" I said looking into his sad blue eyes. I had to tell him everything. I had to tell him that I was the real prince and that I was using him all this time. He may hate me, but if I can convince him how much I truly love him, maybe he'll run away with me. He has already said millions of times that he will never run from his fate. Even so, maybe I could convince him one last time."

"What is it" Alec asked searching my face. I frowned putting my hand on his cheek "You need to know about me. You need to know who I really am. Alec… Alec I'm-"

"You ready to go Alec" Jace's voice came from outside the door. Alec looked back at the door frowning before looking back at me "I need to get to the church. This is goodbye Magnus." His hand slipped out of mine and I felt cold as he walked away from me. I needed to tell him before it was too late but my body wouldn't move to stop him.

He walked out of the room and I fell to my knees feeling defeated. It was all over. I don't get revenge for my family, my people are still suffering, and worst of all I lost Alec. Nothing was going right and it was all over.

* * *

I sat on the floor for what felt like hours. When I looked at the clock on the wall only half an hour had passed. The wedding was an hour long so it was already half way over. "Half way over… but not over yet" I said forcing myself to stand up.

I wasn't going to let this go sitting down. Alec doesn't deserve this and I refuse to let him marry someone he doesn't love. I'm done hiding who I am from everyone. It's time for the prince to save his love from the evil dragon.

Shoving the door open, I sped out of the room and hightailed it to the church on the other end of the palace. There could still be time. There's no way they said 'I do' already. I still had time to sweep Alec off his feet and make him choose me.

I turned corners as fast as lightning, running into walls and some servants as I went. I didn't stop to apologize to them; there wasn't time for any of that. Once I finally got to the church area I stopped in front of the big doors leading to either my future or the end of my life. Either Alec would accept and choose me or Robert Lightwood will kill me once he finds out who I am.

"I can do this. Alec is worth risking my life over" I said softly, before pushing the big doors open. Alec caught my eye the moment I walked in. He was standing at the alter holding Amelia's hands and looking into her eyes. Amelia was smiling up at him wearing an amazing white wedding dress that had a train so long it took up half the room.

The pastor looked around smiling "if there is anyone here who thinks that these two young people should not be married. Speak up now or forever hold your peace." 'Perfect timing' I thought to myself before walking down the aisle. People's heads turned as I passed them, looking confused on what I was doing.

Alec glanced over before looking at me seeming surprised. Amelia looked at him confused before looking where he was, glaring when she saw me. I ignored her, looking deep into Alec's eyes wanting to convey my feelings to him through the look. Telling him the truth will kill him but I have no other choice.

I opened my mouth to tell them all that I objected but I didn't get a chance to say it because a voice behind me said it first. I looked behind me confused and my body stiffened when I saw Jonathan Morgenstern standing at the church doors. "No… why are you here" I whispered feeling my heart fall into my gut.

Jonathan walked into the room looking around at everyone smirking "oh excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt your oh so important wedding ceremony. I just thought that princess Amelia would want to know the person she's marrying before she made such a big leap."

Amelia frowned at him before looking at Alec "what is he talking about?" "I don't know" Alec said looking between Jonathan and me. He stopped next to me and pulled a small remote out of his pocket "oh, are you really going to play the dumb card Prince Alexander? I think your future wife has a right to know about what you've been doing behind her back."

Robert Lightwood stood up getting in front of Alec and Amelia "you have guts coming into a royal wedding and causing such a commotion. Get out before I have my guard strike you where you stand." Jonathan shook his head "how rude, and here I thought you would want to know about your son disrespecting your laws." Alec's eyes widened glancing at me before looking back at him "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head sighing "oh what a shame. I didn't want to have to embarrass you like this… oh wait, yes I did" he said pushing a button on the remote. A projector that was hanging on the ceiling lit up and second later a screen appeared on the wall. Amelia looked at the wall and dropped Alec's hands, putting her hands over her mouth when she saw footage of Alec and I sitting on his bed kissing passionately.

Alec backed up a little looking at the screen with wide eyes. His father looked up at the screen too before glaring at Alec. "What is this Alexander?" Alec looked back at him before looking back at the screen looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

The video switched to footage of me taking off Alec's shirt before picking him up and carrying him to his bed with his legs wrapped around my waist. We fell onto his bed making Alec laugh and kiss me happily saying _"I love you."_ The kiss got more heated, obviously about to lead to something more.

I snatched the remote from Jonathan and pushed the button again to make it stop. Amelia glared at Alec "you're a faggot?" She looked at Robert "you were going to let me marry a faggot? This is by far the most humiliating day of my life!"

"Alec is not a Faggot" I yelled glaring at her. "He is special and amazing, you never took the time to see that though because you were too busy changing him and using him to make your own kingdom stronger."

"Oh that's ironic coming from you Magnus" Jonathan said smirking at me. "What do you mean" Alec asked looking at him. "Nothing, he means nothing" I said glaring at Jonathan, telling him with my eyes that he 'better keep his mouth shut'. He ignored me though starting to walk around the room "how do you think I got that footage in the first place your majesty? Magnus put up cameras in your room and pretended to be into you so we could get footage of you breaking the law. We would have seen a few very naughty scenes if the video kept going."

Alec looked at me stunned "Magnus… he's lying right? You wouldn't do that to me right? You said you loved me so did you mean it?" "Of course I meant it Alexander" I said not knowing what else to say. This is not how I wanted him to find out about all of this. I wanted it to be in private where we could talk it out together.

Robert grabbed Alec by the arm pulling him to face him "what are you saying Alexander? 'love'? You can't possibly be in love with a man let alone someone insignificant like a servant!" Alec pulled away from him glaring "the secrets out dad, I'm gay and I have always been gay but you always knew that now didn't you? I did love Magnus it didn't matter to me that he was a servant."

Jonathan laughed shaking his head "oh that's right, you don't know the best part." I looked at Jonathan wide eyed "Jonathan please don't." He glanced back at me before looking back at them "You two should be formally introduced to each other. Alexander Lightwood, meet the true prince of Idris, Prince Magnus Bane."

Alec's eyes widened as did Robert Lightwoods. Alec shook his head slowly "no… no you're not the prince. You just have a similar name that's all. Magnus tell me you aren't the prince" he said, sounding almost desperate. I hated making Alec sound that way.

"I… I can't tell you that. I am the prince, Alexander" I said softly. The look of betrayal on Alec's face was almost too much to bear. Tears formed in his eyes as he backed slightly away. "Why? Why did you pretend to be my servant if you're the rightful prince?"

"I think that's fairly obvious" Jonathan said rolling his eyes. "He tricked you to show the people of Idris how easily you break your own fathers' laws. If you break the law, what's stopping us from breaking it? The entire kingdom has seen the video and we are ready to start a long needed rebellion against the Lightwoods."

Robert glared at him "you think we're afraid of a rebellion?" Jonathan looked at him with a serious expression "yes. Yes, I do think you're afraid of a rebellion. I can see it in your eyes Robert Lightwood. You know that if rebellion breaks out on this kingdom you will fall."

"What then? Do you think we will just hand the kingdom over to Magnus to avoid rebellion" Maryse asked; standing up and moving over to Robert. I glanced at Jonathan wondering what he was going to say. That was pretty much the reason we did all of this.

"Of course not" Jonathan laughed, shocking me. "What do you mean of course not? I'm the rightful king of this kingdom" I yelled.

Jonathan rolled his eyes walking around the room with his hands behind his back "the rules of royalty are fairly simple. Either you're born into it, marry into it, or kill into it. Robert here, chose option number three so he is technically still the rightful king of Idris."

"What's your point" I asked glaring. He shrugged "well if someone was to happen to… I don't know, shoot the king in the head," as he said this he pulled a gun out on his pocket and aimed it at Robert Lightwood, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet flying across the room and through Roberts head.

Maryse screamed as Roberts body fell to the floor. His blood was splattered all over her and Alec. Jace had the guard surround Jonathan before he ran to guard the remaining Lightwoods. Maryse got to the floor looking over Roberts body but he was instantly dead from that shot. Isabelle and Max both ran up to them but Alec quickly grabbed them and pulled them behind him to shield them if Jonathan decided to shoot again.

"Jonathan what are you doing? This wasn't the plan" I yelled glaring at him. He smirked looking back at me "you obviously don't have what it takes to be the king Magnus. You were willing to give up everything we worked for all so you could be together with that worthless Lightwood."

I frowned looking over at Alec and he looked back at me before looking away, not able to meet my eyes. I stared at him a moment longer before looking back at Jonathan "you don't deserve to be king Jonathan. Hell I don't even deserve to be king. Neither of us know the first thing about raising a kingdom."

I looked over at Alec again "but Alec, Alec would make an amazing king if he was just given the freedom to do what he wanted. He wants to help the homeless and orphans. He wants to lower taxes and help people get an education. Neither you or I know how to even begin doing that."

Jonathan shook his head "who said I wanted any of that stuff?" I frowned feeling even more confused and Jonathan looked at the guards surrounding him. "You all know the customs. I killed king Robert and that means that I am now your new king. Instead of surrounding me you should be surrounding the Lightwoods."

Jace glared pulling out his blade and holding it in front of him "don't listen to him men. Keep protecting the crown." Jonathan smirked at that "you're forgetting something Jace. I'm the crown now. The rest of those Lightwood scum are nothing more than the worthless street rats that they were before."

All the guards looked at each other before moving away from Jonathan and surrounding the remaining Lightwoods including Jace. Alec held Isabelle and Max close glaring at Jonathan passed the guards. I tried to run up to them but a remaining guard grabbed me from behind trapping me in place. "Jonathan why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to make Idris better" I yelled.

He glanced back at me looking bored "I don't want to save Idris; I want to rule it. If they thought the Lightwoods rule was so horrible then they haven't seen anything yet. My father wanted to be king but Robert killed him and beat him to it. Now I am the king and Idris will become my playground."

He walked down the aisle going right up to Amelia. "There can still be an alliance between our kingdoms. You were about to make a big mistake marrying such a weak man. How about you choose a real demon of power to be your king?"

"Are you suggesting that you are that king" Amelia asked crossing her arms. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "You can bet that's me. You and I would make a really good destructive team. What do you say? Marry me instead."

Amelia searched his eyes before smirking evilly "I like the way you think Jonathan Morgenstern." "Jonathan is such a boring name don't you think? Call me Sebastian instead." He let her go before walking over to the Lightwoods, looking them all over one by one "I have big plans for all of you."

"What kind of plans" Alec asked holding his siblings tighter in his arms. Jonathan thought before grabbing Isabelles arm pulling her harshly out of Alec's grasp. Alec lashed out to grab her but one of the guards pushed him back. "This beauty right here will be my personal maid I think. I'll dress her up in nice little outfits and have her do whatever I want just like my own little doll."

Isabelle smiled smugly at him "you're a little old for dolls don't you think. You're not a little girl anymore." Sebastian smirked at that "I like my maids feisty." "Leave her alone" Simon yelled running to defend Isabelle but a guard slammed him against a wall hard, keeping him trapped there.

Sebastian watched before glancing back at the other Lightwoods. "As for the other lady," he held out his gun and pulled the trigger again shooting Maryse in the head as well. Max screamed and hid his face against Alec as his mother's dead body fell on top of his fathers. Alec held Max tight glaring intensely at Sebastian.

"And then there was two" Sebastian said looking over Alec and Max. "What should I do with the oldest and youngest Lightwood children?" Sebastian walked around them keeping his eyes on Max before stopping and smiling "you know what, I'm feeling generous today. I'll keep the runt as my servant too."

Max shook his head no clinging harder onto Alec and Alec frowned before getting to Max's level making him look him in the eye. "Listen to me Max. I promise you that you will be alright as long as you listen to what you're told. I don't want you to get hurt so if that means being a servant then that is what it takes."

Max had tears in his eyes but nodded before moving away from Alec, going over to Isabelle. Alec watched him taking a calming breath before standing up and glaring at Sebastian "what now?" Sebastian pretended to think about it before holding the gun out again, pointing it in his direction.

I struggled in the arms of the guard frowning "Jonathan please, don't kill Alec! He doesn't deserve to die here and you know it!" He glanced back at me for a long moment before lowering the gun. "You're right Magnus, Alexander doesn't deserve to die here."

I felt relief but quickly lost it when Sebastian announced "He will be hung tomorrow in the town square. We'll let all the people of Idris witness the fall of Alexander Lightwood. On the day when he was meant to become king he will die. Take him to the dungeon until the then" he ordered the guards.

Three guards grabbed Alec pulling his arms behind his back and putting shackles on him. Once they were done they pushed him down the aisle, heading out of the room. I looked at him as he got closer to me "Alexander I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I promise I'll fix this okay."

He looked at me as he walked by and the hatred in his eyes made me want to die. My worst fear was realized, I hurt Alec and now I lost him and my kingdom forever. I turned to Sebastian glaring at him "you won't get away with this!" He smirked crossing his arms "I already have."

He looked at the other guards "take Magnus and Jace to the dungeons as well. I will figure out what to do with them later. Magnus is my brother and Jace is my oldest friend, make sure to treat them with extra care." He said that, yet by the tone of his voice 'extra care' meant rough them up a bit.

The guards shackled Jace and I before pulling us to the doors. I looked back at the chapel at Alec's siblings and the look in Max's eyes was almost as heart breaking as the look in Alec's. His eyes said 'I trusted you, and you let me down'. Max was hoping I would be the hero that saved Alec. It turns out I'm just a villain who got tricked in his own game.

* * *

 **Did any of you see that coming? I have had Jonathan back stabbing Magnus planned since the first chapter. I'm glad i finally got to this point. Maybe two more chapters left until the end of the story. Don't worry though because i have a new story in the works ;)**


	9. A Prince No More

**Hello everyone. As always thank you for being patient with me on getting these chapters out.**

 **Malec week didn't turn out like I planned since I was hospitalized. I will be finishing those one-shots and putting them on this site sometime soon.**

 **This chapter is shorter than usual but it's just for I have a lot to use in the epic next chapter which will be the final one.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Nine: A Prince No More.

Alec Pov- The guards tossed me onto the cold concrete floor of my dungeon cell causing me to scrap my arm painfully. I looked at my bleeding arm before looking up at them frowning. "Are you really going to betray me and work for that horrible guy?"

One of the guys closed the cell door, using a key to lock me up. "We did the same thing when your father took over. It's the law. Whoever kills the king becomes the next one. Sebastian is now the rightful king of Idris."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's going to turn the kingdom into hell? He will make everything ten times worse than they already are" I yelled. Another guard looked me in the eye. "What were you planning to do once you married Princess Amelia? Joining together with Lynn would have ended with the same result. You would have been just as bad of a king as Sebastian."

I frowned knowing that he was right. I wanted to make a change for my people but I didn't try. I was just going to do whatever my father told me to do. My people would have suffered so much and it was all my fault.

"I'll admit Prince Alexander; you aren't as bad as your parents. I even respected you once upon a time" the first guard said, crossing his arms. "That all changed though when I saw you start walking in your parent's footsteps."

The other guard snorted. "I'm glad things ended up the way they did. Your parents were unbearable and there were times when I wanted to kill them myself. I'll find joy in seeing you also be killed tomorrow."

I frowned thinking about that. Sebastian sentenced me to death. He's going to hang me in the town square in front of everyone. The sad part is, no one will care that I died. My siblings will, as will Jace but none of my people will care. I'm sure they will be glad to be rid of me.

Magnus definitely won't give a damn wither I live or die. He was just using me all this time to steal my place on the throne. How could I have been so blind? He didn't even change his name! The fact that he had the princes name should have been a huge red flag!

I can't believe I slept with him. I can't believe I told him all my hopes and dreams. I can't believe that I allowed myself to fall head over heels in love with the same guy I fell for when I was a child. I always dreamed of being with the prince but never like this.

"Two more prisoners coming in" A new guard yelled from outside the dungeon door. One of my guards opened the door and four more guards showed up, two each holding Jace and Magnus captive. My heart sank when I saw Jace and froze when I saw Magnus. I didn't ever want to see him again.

Jace got thrown into a cell to my right and Magnus in a cell to my left. The walls were made up of bars, so they were the only thing keeping Magnus away from me. Once the guard had their cells locked up tight all of them left out the door, leaving us alone.

Jace grabbed the bars glaring at his 'friends' as they left him there to rot. "How could my own men turn on me like this? How could any of this had happened?" I looked down at my hands in my lap frowning. "All of this is my fault."

"None of this is your fault Alexander" Magnus said frowning at me. I turned away so I was facing Jace; my back to Magnus. Jace frowned at me before glaring at Magnus. "You're right, it's not his fault at all. It's yours."

Magnus shook his head "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"That's a load of bullshit! You put cameras in Alec's room. You purposely filmed the sex between the two of you and you were planning on using that to over throw Alec and take your crown back. Everything you did was just selfish."

"Selfish?! I didn't do any of this stuff to hurt Alec. I didn't know how amazing of a person Alec was going to be. All I knew was that the Lightwoods killed my parents and I had to find a way to get my throne back."

"So you used Alec to do it" Jace yelled glaring.

"Could you both please stop talking" I asked looking down at my hands in my lap. Magnus grabbed onto the bars leaning in as close as possible to me. "Alec please. I didn't lie to you when I said I was in love with you. Sure it was all a trick at first but that was before I fell in love with you. I was willing to give up my throne and let you marry Amelia. That's how much I love you."

"I don't believe you" I said softly. My heart was clenching tightly in my chest and I felt like it was slowly shattering. I thought being poor was the worst thing in the world but I was wrong. Having the one you love betray you, is worse than anything else.

"Alec please believe me. I love you so much and I was coming to the wedding to tell you everything. I was going to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life and try to convince you to choose me instead."

"Just another plan to take the throne out from under my feet" I snapped at him glaring. He shook his head "no Alec I didn't even want the throne. I don't know how to run a kingdom or make people happy. You're the only one in Idris who can do that."

"Well in case you haven't heard my coronation turned into an execution. I'll be dead tomorrow thanks to your 'plans'." Magnus frowned at this. "Alec I know I lied but I didn't tell you to sleep with me. You asked for me to take your virginity."

Jace glared even harder. "Are you saying that Alec is to blame for all this? He would have never broken the law if you weren't there to tempt him. He was stressed with being forced to marry someone he doesn't love. You took advantage of him and tricked him into sleeping with you."

"That may be true but he still chose to listen to me. I may have planted the thought in his head but it was Alec who decided on it. He chose to sleep with me and he chose to be in a secret relationship. It's not just my fault."

"It was not Alec's choice to have his romantic private life be recorded and showed to the entire kingdom. The reason he slept with you is because he trusted you and thought he loved you. He was very wrong in thinking that."

"Can you both stop talking about me like I'm not here" I asked not looking at either of them. I wanted to scream at them both and throw a fit but I was too tired. What would me throwing a fit accomplish anyway? I was going to die tomorrow so what was the point?

Jace watched me in silence for a moment before standing up looking around. "We have to find a way to get out of here." "Why bother" I asked laying down on the cold floor and curling up into a ball. Jace frowned looking down at me "your people need you Alec."

"Jace, 'my people' can't stand me. They all think I'm heartless and cruel like my parents and you know what? They're right. I was willing to marry an evil bitch and let Lynn destroy what little peace Idris did have. I deserve what I'm going to get."

"Alec you were just doing what your parents told you to do. You didn't want anything to do with Amelia or Lynn" Magnus said frowning. I just kept quiet, not answering him. I didn't want to acknowledge Magnus's existence.

"I hate to admit it but Magnus is right. You wanted to change Idris but you knew that your parents would have never allowed it" Jace said frowning. I shook my head "I should have fought to make Idris the way I wanted. I didn't even try."

"That doesn't mean you deserve to die" Jace said frowning. "Alec your people may not think they need you but they do. You are the only one who can save them. Not just from Sebastian but from everything else your parents inflicted on them."

Magnus nodded "You know everything that needs to be done to make the kingdom great again. Don't let your parent's mistakes or my mistakes stop you from being the king I know you want to be. Let's break out of here and show Idris what kind of king you really are."

I just shut my eyes tight, blocking out everything they were saying. What would be the point in trying? No one will ever overlook the things my parents did. I will always be evil by association.

It seems no matter what I do, bad things happen around me. My father was right when he said I was to blame for all of my families' problems. If I was never born, then my mother would have never been disowned. My family would have never over thrown the crown and Idris would still be a happy peaceful kingdom.

Thinking about my parents furthered my guilt and anguish. My parents were dead. Shot in the head right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Poor Max had to witness something so cruel at his age.

The dungeon door opened again, Sebastian coming through it smirking. "Are you all enjoying your commendations?" Magnus stood up grabbing the bars of his cell and glaring at Sebastian. "Why did you do all of this Sebastian? You said you wanted to help make Idris better."

He rolled his eyes at that. "I never said anything like that. I said I wanted to get revenge for my father and I did. Like I said upstairs; my father was already planning to overthrow your parents but Robert Lightwood beat him to it. I had to settle the score and do what he wanted done."

"Why bother killing Alec then" Magnus asked. "He isn't a prince anymore. The moment you killed Robert you took his royal title from him. There's no point in killing him if he isn't even a threat to you anymore."

I glanced over at Magnus before glancing up at Sebastian who just rolled his eyes. "I never thought you were this stupid Magnus. No wonder you couldn't get a simple undercover job done. I'm surprised you even know how to talk properly."

He shook his head before smirking. "It's all very simple really. The villagers didn't get their Lightwood revenge. They want to see a lightwood dying at their feet. It's the only way to make up for all the pain the family caused."

"Killing Alec won't undo what the Lightwoods have done" Jace yelled.

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe not but it will still be satisfying. This isn't just a reward for the people of my kingdom. This is also a punishment for you Magnus."

Magnus frowned deeply. "What are you talking about?" Sebastian smiled. "You tried to ruin all my plans. You weren't even going to give me the footage of Alec and you. I had to sneak into the palace and take the footage myself."

"You took the footage? That's why the cameras were empty when I tore them down?" Sebastian nodded "it was very easy to do. Security around here is horrible" he said glancing at Jace, smirking.

Sebastian held up his hands smiling again "you should be happy though. Even though you both betrayed me by falling under the Lightwoods spell I decided to take mercy on you." Jace frowned at this. "Mercy how?"

"I'm letting you both go. I'm allowing you both to go back to town for the remainder of the night and most of tomorrow. The moment Alexander is executed though, you are banished from Idris and can never return. Take it, because you don't want to see what I'll do to you if you don't."

"You can't honestly think that I would allow myself to go free while Alec is going to be killed" Jace yelled glaring. Magnus nodded "I'm not leaving Alec and that's final."

I glanced between them both before saying "go." They both frowned looking down at me. "Alec you can't be serious" Jace asked frowning. "I'm not going to leave you here."

I looked up at him seriously. "Jace take his offer and go. I don't care what happens to me but if there is a chance you will be spared then you need to take it. Go find that Clary girl and run far away from here. Start somewhere new."

"I can't just leave you, Izzy, and Max here in the hands of a monster" he pleaded, clenching onto the bars of his cell. "You can and you will. Isabelle and Max will be fine as long as they do what they're told. You have a chance at finally getting the life you wanted. You should take it."

"Alexander please-" Magnus started but I cut him off.

"Just shut up Magnus!" I yelled glaring up at him. "You need to go too. Go far, far away where I never have to see you again. I don't even want to see your face during my final moments of living. Please just both of you go and leave me alone!"

They both stared down at me in silence and Sebastian sighed as if bored. "Can we skip the soap opera and get on with it already?" He pulled the key to the cells out of his pocket, twirling it around his finger. "I'm not going to wait all day."

Jace looked down at me in silence before dropping his head, looking down at the ground. "Okay… since you asked me to go I will go. Magnus and I will both go."

Magnus frowned "what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without Alexander." Jace looked up at him with fierce eyes. "We are doing what Alec wants us to do Magnus. He wants us gone so if you truly love him, honor his request and leave him be."

Magnus stood in silence for a moment before also dropping his head low and nodding. Jace nodded before looking at Sebastian. "Looks like we're taking you up on your offer." Sebastian nodded before snapping his fingers, making the guards come back into the room.

"Oh by the way Alec. I decided not to hang you after all." I looked up at him slightly relieved but the feeling didn't last long after seeing the wicked smile on his face. "What fun is there in hanging you? I decided a beheading would be a lot more enjoyable."

I put my hand over my throat frowning and Magnus's body stiffened in shock. "You… you're going to chop off his head?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Honestly Magnus, you're so dumb. That is what the word 'beheading' means."

The guards opened the cell doors and grabbed Magnus and Jace pulling them out. Magnus struggled against them before looking back at me. "Alexander listen to me. I won't let you die okay? I will find a way to save you and If I can't then I'll die with you."

"Don't bother" I said softly; watching as he and Jace got pulled out of the room. Sebastian watched them go before looking back at me with a smug smile. "You're not even going to try to fight your execution?" I shook my head no, just laying down and curling up into a ball.

He looked me over before spitting on the ground in front of my face. "You're pathetic Alexander Lightwood. You would have never made it as a dictator." He turned away from me, walking out and slamming the dungeon door behind him.

I looked at the door frowning before laying my head back down on the cold floor, closing my eyes.

"I never wanted to be a dictator."

Magnus Pov- The guards threw us to the ground outside the palace before slamming the doors shut. I glared up at the closed doors before looking over at Jace. "We can't let Alec die. He doesn't deserve this."

Jace stood up dusting himself off before glaring down at me. "Alec made it clear that he never wants to see you again. You caused him enough pain so just leave him alone."

I stood up crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't you care about Alec? He's going to get his head cut off tomorrow if we don't do something." Jace rolled his eyes, turning away from me and walking in the other direction of the palace.

"I do care about Alec. Way more than you do Magnus Bane. I will save him but there's no need for you to be involved. Alec doesn't want you around so just leave this kingdom."

I went after him glaring. "I won't do that Jace. No matter what happened between us I'm still in love with Alec. He may be mad at me for now but once I save him we'll get passed it and I'll get his trust back."

Jace stopped walking, looking back at me. "Magnus do you not understand what you did? You took advantage of Alec. You made him fall for you and then stabbed him in the back. I don't think you're ever coming back from that. Your relationship with Alec is over."

"I refuse to accept that. If Alec tells me there's no hope for us, then I will back down but I won't take it from you. I want to save Alec and even if he doesn't accept my love after, I still want him to live."

Jace looked me over in silence before sighing and starting to walk again. "We need to go into town and gather some people to help us out." I frowned following him. "Do you think anyone will help us?"

"Clary and some of your other friends will help us. Don't you believe in your friends?" I shook my head no. "Honestly no. Jonathan turned out evil and he was like my brother. I don't know what to think about the others."

"Believe me when I say the others aren't like Jonathan. You're not the only person who grew up with all these people. Up until I was sold to the Lightwoods I was pretty close to a lot of villagers. I heard rumors that the real prince was living among us but I didn't let myself believe it."

"Only a handful of people knew about me. Luke actually was the one who saved my life. He used to be the cook for the palace and he helped me escape out of the window. He and Jocelyn raised me in my parents' place."

"Then you should trust them to still be on your side. No one wanted Jonathan to be the one to take over. Everyone who worked with you to trick the Lightwoods had to have been as blindsided as you. They wouldn't have gone along with such savage behavior."

I thought about that for a moment before nodding "yeah I think you're right. Not a lot of people knew about Jonathans and my plan. Only two other people. Clary and Raphael."

He nodded "so the first thing we need to do is find Raphael and see what he thinks about all of this. If we get enough people to work with us, then we should be able to save Alec." I frowned glancing around me. "Do you think they will want to save Alec?"

"Between us both I'm sure they can be convinced. They're our friends and family after all. If we tell them what Alec is really like, maybe they will listen. We need a king that will put the happiness of Idris first above all else and that king is Alec."

I nodded "I couldn't agree with you more. I thought I was the right king for Idris but I was dead wrong. Like I said before, I wouldn't even know where to start making my kingdom great again. Alec seems to know what to do to make us all better."

Jace looked back at me "I won't stop until Alec is the rightful king of Idris. I want it so he never has to see you again but that's not up to me. If Alec chooses to be with you I will accept that but if he rejects you then you have to accept it. Don't keep bothering him and leave Idris forever."

I clenched my fists not wanting to agree to those terms but I knew I didn't have a choice. If Alec doesn't want me around, then I would go where ever he wanted me to go. Even if that meant I would never see his beautiful blue eyes again. "If Alec truly wants me gone then I will be gone."

Jace nodded before turning his back to me again, heading to town. I hope he was right about us being able to trust our friends. We won't be able to save Alec on our own. We will need help.

* * *

 **Alec has lost all hope. Will Jace and Magnus be able to save him in time?**


	10. Execution or Revolution

**This was supposed to be the final chapter but I decided that since it was getting so long and taking me so long to update that I would split it into two chapters. So the final chapter will be chapter eleven.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Ten: Execution or Revolution.

Magnus Pov- Jace and I walked into town in silence. Whenever I did try to speak, he would snap at me to shut up. "Don't you think we should talk about what we should say to the villagers?" I asked looking over at him. He sighed, obviously annoyed that I wouldn't listen and keep my mouth shut.

"Why am I the one coming up with all the plans? I came up with the idea to find Raphael. Why can't you think of what to say to him?" I rolled my eyes at this "you know Alec better than I do. You know how to talk him up to a crowd."

"You know these people better than I do. I have been working for the lightwoods for years. I was a kid the last time I was here. Besides, you're the rightful king so they might listen to you."

I shrugged frowning. "Who knows, maybe they wanted Jonathan to take over all along. Raphael and he were best friends. I wouldn't be surprised if he was involved with his take-over."

Jace looked at me before we both stopped in front of Raphael's meat stall. "Do you think he will be here or at home?" "I think he's right here" An irritated Mexican accent came from behind us. We both turned around seeing Raphael standing behind us with his arms crossed.

"Raphael, we need to talk to you about what happened at the wedding today," I said turning to face him. "I already know what happened, Magnus. It doesn't take long for news to spread in this small town. Jonathan killed king Robert and Queen Maryse, took over Idris, and has sent Alexander Lightwood to be beheaded tomorrow at noon."

"Jonathan also renamed himself, Sebastian," I said shrugging. Jace rolled his eyes before looking at Raphael again. "Did you know what Jonathan was up to?" He shook his head no, "not at all. I was told that the idea was for Magnus to sleep with the prince and have it be shown to the town so everyone would rise in revolution."

"Does Alec being with a man really upset you people that much?" Jace asked looking between us. I sighed running my hand through my hair. "The point was to show that the guy who was supposed to be our next king, didn't respect his own fathers' rules. If he didn't respect them, then why would any of us?"

"Sebastian said that you all saw the footage of Alec and Magnus together. Why wasn't there a revolution" Jace asked looking back at Raphael? "Jonathan told us to wait. He said he wanted to make sure Magnus was out of the danger zone."

He turned toward me glaring daggers. "Is it true that you tried to get rid of the footage? Were you going to turn your back on us and be with 'Alec'? You're our king Magnus, how could you do that to us?"

I frowned, "I never wanted to turn my back on any of you. Falling in love with Alec wasn't part of the plan but it happened. I learned so many things about him and he's not a bad as his parents were."

"We shouldn't have this conversation here. Can you gather everyone in town who was involved in the revolution plan and meet up at Magnus's house?" Jace asked; looking at Raphael. He glanced over at Jace scowling before sighing. "Sure, why not?"

He walked away, heading further into town and I watched him before looking at Jace. "Now what do we do? Alec is going to be killed in ten hours." It was two in the morning and Alec was scheduled to be executed at noon.

"We're going to head to the house where you grew up. Once Raphael brings everyone, you will give them a speech and convince them to help us save Alec." I frowned at that, "why do I have to give the speech? Why can't you do it?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I assumed the man who claimed to love Alec would be the best choice to convince everyone to save him. Not to mention you were supposed to be the one to take over the throne when the Lightwoods were defeated. They will listen to you more than they will me."

He had a point there. These people were expecting me to lead them out of the darkness of the Lightwoods rule. I assumed that I was ready to take on that responsibility but I was very wrong. Alec was the true king of Idris and no one else can take that spot.

"You're right. I'll talk to everyone and try to convince them to help us with Alec. What's plan B if they don't want to help us?" Jace frowned thinking for a moment before looking at me seriously. "Then we will use anyone we can get to help. If it's just you and me, then we will fight like hell to get to Alec and save him."

"Alec didn't want us to save him. He wanted us to get out of Idris and live new lives. What if he refuses our help" I asked; frowning. "Then we grab him and run anyway. I'm not going to let Alec die. Are you?"

"of course not. I love Alec so I won't stop until he's back in my arms." Jace rolled his eyes starting to walk toward my house. "I already told you before; if Alec forgives you then it's all great. However, if he rejects you and still wants you out of his life, then you need to respect that and leave him alone."

"If that's what Alexander wants then I will comply," I said, following him.

"So… this is awkward," I said watching as Jace and Clary stood miles away from each other in silence. "Yeah… does the air feel stiff to you" Luke asked pulling on the collar of his shirt. Joycelyn smacked us both on the back of the head. "Oh hush, it's been a long time since they've seen each other."

Jace frowned at her before glancing over at Clary. "Are you really not going to talk to me?" She glanced back at him. "Why should I? You told me you liked me and then you disappeared the very next day to join the royal guard" she said crossing her arms.

This just caused Jace to frown more. "That's not what happened. My parents couldn't pay the taxes and my father gave me to the Lightwoods. Robert thought I would make a good guard so he trained me for the position."

Clary turned around quick as a whip, glaring daggers at Jace. "That doesn't change how you treated me while on the job. You were just as cruel as all those other guards. When people couldn't pay their taxes, you didn't even think twice about arresting them. What would you have done if I couldn't pay my taxes huh?"

Jace frowned "I… you're different from those other people." She rolled her eyes at this. "All 'those other people' were once your friends. Some of them helped raise you when your parents didn't even want to bother."

She turned her back to Jace again, staring intensely at the wall. "I was close to not having the money to pay my taxes. Someone went into my painters' stall overnight and stole the money I had saved up. If Magnus didn't give me his money and go to the palace in my place, then I would have been in prison or made to be a maid. If that were to happen, would you have dragged me by my hair to a prison cell?"

"Of course not" Jace sighed. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Clary. I love you." She quickly turned around and slapped Jace hard across the face, causing his head to snap to the other side. I hissed rubbing my face, thinking that had to hurt.

"Don't you dare throw the word 'love' around like that! You don't deserve to say that to me!" Jace rubbed his cheek in silence and I looked between them before looking at Jace. "I know you have some unresolved feelings but we are kind of on a tight schedule."

Jace glanced at me before walking away and sitting on the floor. Luke watched him before looking at me again. "Words got around about what Jonathan did. None of us were aware of his true motives I promise."

"I didn't think you were involved. You all were hoping that I would take the throne. I learned so much about myself and the kind of king I would have ended up becoming. I realize now that I can't lead this kingdom out of darkness. Not without Alexander Lightwoods help."

Joycelyn frowned at this. "Alexander Lightwood was going to run Idris just like his parents. Correction, he was going to be worse by joining together with Lynn. What makes you think he could make you a better king?"

"Alec is nothing like every one of Idris thinks he is," Jace said leaning on the wall. "He wanted to save our kingdom but he also felt like he couldn't go against what his parents wanted." Luke shook his head "What would stop him from killing Magnus and continuing his parents rule?"

"Alec wouldn't do something like that. He would never carelessly take a life like that" Jace said shrugging. "Besides, before he could kill Magnus, he would have to get rid of Sebastian." Joycelyn frowned at that. "Is that what he's calling himself now?"

I nodded "New name to go with his new title. He has completely lost it. I watched him with my own eyes shoot both Robert and Maryse point blank in the head without a smidge of remorse. He's not the brother I grew up with."

I looked over at Joycelyn frowning "he said that his father Valentine was planning on overthrowing my parents before the Lightwoods killed him. Did you know anything about that?" Luke and Joycelyn looked at each other again before frowning at me. "We thought that was what he was planning but we were never quite sure."

"Speaking of Sebastian, shouldn't getting our kingdom back from him be our priority" Raphael's irritable voice came from the front door. He walked in with Catarina loss, Ragnor Fell, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, and Tessa gray standing behind him. There were also some people I barely knew like Raphael's friends Lilly and Eliot, and Luke's friends my age, Maia Roberts, and Jordan Kyle.

"Nine people? That's all you could get," I asked; crossing my arms. Raphael rolled his eyes "this was pretty much the only people who were involved in the revolution plan, to begin with. Besides, if you count you, Jace, and Clary, Luke, Joycelyn, and myself; then you have Fifteen people."

"There are going to be guards everywhere. How can we possibly save Alexander with such a small group?" I asked; frowning. Raphael glared, "I thought I made it clear that saving Alec Lightwood was not going to be our goal. Taking down Sebastian and having you lead us is the plan and the only plan."

"Raphael, I cannot stress how important it is that we save Alexander. Without his help, Idris will have no hope of healing. He is the only one who knows the steps to take to make this kingdom great again." Raphael rolled his eyes at this. "You just want to save him because you so foolishly fell in love with him."

Everyone mumbled amongst each other, seeming to agree with him. I looked at them all before facing Raphael again. "You're right about me falling in love with Alec but it was far from foolish and it's not the reason we need to save him. He is the only person who knows what to do to save this kingdom."

"He was about to run Idris even more into the ground" Will Herondale pointed out. It took me a moment to realize the Jace and William were avoiding each other. They were both standing on separate sides of the room. They were from the same family but I don't think I've ever heard Will talk about Jace.

"I'm starting to feel like a broken record" Jace sighed, rubbing his temples. "For the hundredth time, Alec wanted to make Idris like Magnus's parents once had it. Hell, he wanted to make it even better than how the Banes had it. Do you truly think Magnus is competent enough to lead this kingdom out of darkness? Do you think he will know how to school you, help you, lead you in the way that you need to be led?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked glaring at him. He completely ignored me, going back to talking. "Magnus had the same amount of schooling that the rest of you do. He may know a little bit more but he stopped learning at five years old. Do any of you know how to do any of the things you want Magnus to do for you?"

Everyone frowned looking around at each other and Jace nodded crossing his arms. "That's what I thought. We need to have someone who has been schooled all their life into running a kingdom to lead us. If you want Magnus to be your king that's all fine and good, but you will need Alec there to teach him what to do."

The room was silent before Clary broke it saying, "I think Jace is right." Jace looked at her surprised, "you do?" She ignored him, looking at everyone else. "Like it or not Alexander Lightwood is our only chance of making Idris the kingdom it was meant to be. Without him, we have no chance of being great."

"Say we do save Alexander," Maia said, speaking up for the first time since she arrived. "What guarantee do we have that we can stop Sebastian? He has the whole royal guard behind him, not to mention he has the kingdom of Lynn behind him. No matter how you look at it, we are outnumbered."

"Sebastian has just as much teaching as all of you got. Alec will know how to outsmart him and get the kingdom back. Once Magnus kills Sebastian, he will be king again and the guards will have no choice but to listen to him" Luke said, leaning on the wall.

I frowned at him. "Wait, kill him? You want me to kill my own brother?" Clary looked at me, "He's not really your brother Magnus, he was mine. I know it will be hard but we don't have a choice. Jonathan chose to stab us all in the back and take Idris into his own hands. We need to make hard choices."

I watched her a moment before looking over at Joycelyn. "He's your son. What do you think I should do?"

She frowned "I was aware of Valentine's plan to take the crown from your parents. That's the reason I took you in when your parents were killed. Even though it was the Lightwoods who did it, I still felt responsible because I didn't warn them about it. I didn't know that Valentine told Jonathan of his plans, though, or that Jonathan wanted to finish what he started. I should have been paying closer attention."

"Are you saying that we should do what we must?" Raphael asked. She nodded "I don't want my son to die but if it's the only way to stop him then that's what has to be done. Jonathan is just like his father. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

I nodded before looking at everyone else. "We all know how smart Sebastian is. We will need Alec in able to stop him. So, what do you say? Will you help Jace and I save Alec from execution?"

Everyone looked around at one another, in silence and I wondered what I would do if they voted against me. Jace said that if no one else helped us then we will fight for Alec ourselves, but I'm not stupid enough to think that we could win against the royal guard on our own. We will need a distraction.

Once everyone was done looking at each other, they all looked at me and nodded. I let out a relieved sigh before smiling at them all. "Thank you so much, you all don't know how much this means to me." "We aren't doing this for you," Raphael snared, "we are doing this for our home."

I nodded "nevertheless I am grateful for your help. I'll never forget about this." "Pay us back when you're the rightful king of Idris" Will Herondale said, putting his arm around Tessa's shoulders. I nodded "I swear to you all that I will get the crown back and make life better for all of my people."

"I guess we have to advise some kind of plan to save the Lightwood" Raphael sighed, sitting on the floor. The others nodded sitting with him and starting to brainstorm. I watched them before looking at Jace smiling. "We're going to save Alec and then Idris."

Jace nodded looking at everyone else. "Let's hope."

Alec Pov- One thousand six hundred and fifty-eight. That's how many tiles make up the ceiling of my prison cell. When you're going to die the next day, going to sleep just feels like a waste of the time you have left. Counting ceiling tiles feels like a waste too but when you're trapped in a cell, there's only so many things you can do.

The dungeon door opened with a creak and I let out a sigh of annoyance. Sebastian has been coming in and out of this place every hour or so to taunt me about how he killed my parents and stole my crown. I can't tell what time it is but from how dark it is outside you would think he would go to sleep at some point.

"Haven't you bragged enough?" I asked turning my back toward the bars so I wouldn't have to face him. Hesitant footsteps got closer and closer before a soft voice said: "Alexander, it's me." I frowned hearing my little brothers voice and I turned around, looking at him. Sure, enough, Max was standing there staring down at me frowning.

"Max, what are you doing here? If Sebastian or anyone catches you here, then you'll get in a lot of trouble." He grabbed the bars of my cell, "I couldn't just sleep when I know that my big brother is down here locked away. You have a plan on stopping the execution, tomorrow right?" I frowned at that, "I'm not stopping it, Max."

"Why not? Are you just going to let Sebastian kill you and take over our kingdom? You're the rightful king of Idris Alexander." I shook my head "but I'm not, Max. Magnus is the true prince. Our father killed his parents and took the position from them."

Max bit his lip glancing away from me before looking back at me. "I… I owe you an apology brother." This confused me. "What could you possibly have to apologize for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I… I knew all along that Magnus was the true prince on Idris." I was beyond shocked now. "You what?! How could you have possibly knowing something like that?"

"I found a family album that had some pictures of the prince. Right after I saw Magnus and immediately knew it was him." "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He frowned glancing away, "Magnus said that he loved you and he was going to help you with Amelia."

"And you were okay with a guy loving your brother," I asked softly. He nodded "I was when I thought he was going to make you happy. I know you like guys Alec, and I know you want to marry a prince instead of a princess." I frowned "not just any prince, I wanted to marry the true prince of Idris. I wanted to marry Magnus."

"You loved him even when you thought he was a servant. I think you loving Magnus had nothing to do with him being a prince. You just loved Magnus in general." I nodded sitting up and leaning against the cell bars. "I did love Magnus… or at least I thought I did."

"I think you still do. I can see it in your eyes. Would you still be with Magnus if given the chance?" I frowned thinking that over. "He betrayed me, Max. He didn't really love me; he was just using me."

"I don't think that's true Alexander. I think he truly does love you. You love him too, right? Even though he hurt you, you still would forgive him and choose to be with him if given the chance."

"Even if that's true there's no point in thinking about it. I'm going to be executed tomorrow at noon. I'm sure Magnus is already halfway to the next kingdom by now. I told him and Jace to leave Idris and start new somewhere else."

"Do you really think Jace would leave you behind that easily?" he asked, crossing his arms. "No he's beyond stubborn but it was my last dying wish so I hope he respected it and did what I asked." Max shook his head "we both know that he didn't." I sighed rubbing my temples. "Yeah I know, but I at least hope he isn't stupid enough to try to save me tomorrow."

Max shrugged thinking "don't you want to be saved?" "I don't want to die but I also don't want Jace or anyone else to put their lives in danger just to save me. It's not worth it. Besides, all of Idris want to see me dead anyway so I'm sure there will be outrage if I'm saved."

Max reached his hand through the bars and placed it on top of mine frowning. "I don't care what the people of Idris want. I want my big brother to stay alive and be happy with the one he loves." I looked at his hand before looking up at him, smiling sadly. "I can't be with Magnus, Max. He doesn't really love me."

I say that yet Magnus kept telling me repeatedly that he wasn't faking his feelings. He said that he loved me and was going to give up his crown just to be with me. How can I trust anything he says though after he has lied so much? He could just be trying to trick me again.

"You should leave before one of the guards shows up. I don't want you to get in any trouble because you're down here and not doing what you were told." Max frowned "I don't like being a servant Alexander. Sebastian makes Isabelle wear strange revealing clothes and he pushes me around like I'm a brat." I frowned not liking hearing that. "It will all be alright I promise. For now, just do what you're told and stay out of trouble."

He nodded before pressing his forehead against the bars. "I love you, big brother. Thank you for taking care of Izzy and me all these years." I pressed my forehead against his the best I could, closing my eyes. "I love you too little brother. Stay safe and grow up into a strong kind man alright?"

He nodded and hesitantly stood up, walking to the dungeon door. He looked back at me once more before opening the door and going through it. I watched the door close before laying back on the cold ground and closing my eyes. I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself from drifting off to sleep.

I was awoken by bone-chilling ice water being thrown on top of me. When I looked up to see who tossed it, a guard was standing over me holding a now empty bucket. "It's time to go," he said, smirking. Shaking off the cold, I stood up and stretched my aching muscles before my arms were grabbed and forced behind my back. He tied them together with rope before pushing me out of my cell and toward the dungeon door.

Sebastian was waiting outside the door with his arms crossed and his permanent smirk on his face. "Ready to enjoy the last moments of your life?" I glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. I may only have a few moments longer to live, but I will live those moments kicking and screaming. I am not broken and I will not let the people of this kingdom think I am. I will hold my head high until it's no longer on my shoulders.

"Oh, we're trying to be the tough guy now? You sounded pretty ready to die yesterday." I shrugged "I am ready to die, but I'm not going to let you make my last moments unbearable." Sebastian glared but kept quiet as he turned and walked away. The guard pushed me forward, wanting me to follow him. I rolled my eyes at this before starting to walk again.

We walked up a long spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever until finally, we got to a big wooden door. Sebastian used a key to unlock the door before shoving it open and going through it. The light from outside was blinding as it hit my eyes. They were sore from crying and from seeing nothing but darkness for the past few hours.

Once again, I was shoved through the door and into a new hallway where princess Amelia was standing, smiling smugly at me. She was wearing a pitch-black gown and her hair was curled, falling down her shoulder in waves. "I see you're finally showing your true colors," I said, looking over her outfit. She shrugged smirking, "the light blue dresses weren't really my style."

"My parents thought you were such a sweet girl. I knew all along that it was all a façade. Your country is suffering and it's because you don't care about them. Only someone heartless could stand by and watch their people suffer."

"Funny you say that Alexander. Weren't you so willing to marry me and allow your kingdom to suffer just to please your parents? At least I run my kingdom the way I please. You never had the guts to ever break the rules or do what you want… that is until you decided to fuck a guy."

Amelia grabbed a chunk of my hair, twisting it in her hand and clenching it tight forcing me to hiss and drop down on one knee. "You thought you could cheat on me with a guy and get away with it? I have never been so humiliated in all my life. I can't believe I almost married a faggot."

I glared up at her, clenching my teeth. "I am not a faggot" I hissed. Sebastian rolled his eyes before smirking "we all saw the video. What's even more pathetic is that our 'future king' was the girl in that relationship. It made me sick someone that weak could have been our king."

"My sexual life doesn't reflect my ability to rule my kingdom. If I ignored my parents wants and just led this kingdom the way I wanted, then everyone would have come to respect me and maybe even enjoy having me as their king."

Sebastian rolled his eyes before pulling me back to my feet. "That's the problem with you Lightwood. You're too submissive. You submitted to your parents' rules, to Magnus, and now you're submitting to death. No one as weak as you could have made it as a king."

I frowned, keeping my mouth shut and choosing to be quiet. I told myself I wouldn't give into taunting and now here I was arguing with them both. I don't have to prove myself to them or anyone else.

Once again, I held my head high, looking ahead and not at either of them. Amelia and Sebastian looked at each other before Amelia let go of my hair, rolling her eyes. "I'm getting tired of seeing his face. Let's just execute him already."

Sebastian nodded before looking at the guards. "You all take him to the town square. My queen and I will be watching the show from the balcony. The executioner will be waiting on the platform and the villagers should be gathering around it any moment now."

The guard who led me up the stairs bowed to Sebastian before grabbing my tied-up arms and shoving me forward. I stumbled, almost losing my balance but I managed to catch myself and start walking forward. The guards all chuckled before following me out of the palace.

As the guards led me down the streets of Idris, I couldn't help but think about the rare times I was able to sneak out of the palace and see my people. I remember passing stalls for meat or art and I would plan for ways to make them better. Maybe build them buildings to sell things in instead of small stalls. We could also invent boxes full of ice to keep meat and food better longer.

As for the artists, we could build a building just for them so they can display all their art and even sell it for a much higher price. Homeless shelters, lower taxes, being able to love and marry whoever they want. I had so many ideas on how to make Idris great and now it's never going to happen all because I couldn't go against my parents' wishes.

"Move faster Lightwood" one of the guards yelled, shoving me forward again. I stumbled forward and this time I fell on some wooden stairs leading up to the platform my execution would be taking place. A crowd of laughter filled my ears and when I looked up I saw the whole kingdom gathered around the platform. Half of them were laughing while the other half were screaming and throwing things at me.

A rock smashed against my temple causing blood to come trickling down my face. I wanted to wipe it away but my hands were tied behind my back. My bleeding seemed to please the people around me because the laughing got louder.

"Get up the stairs Lightwood," The guard said, pulling me back to my feet and leading me up the stairs. Once I was on the platform I could see the ocean of villagers looking up at me with hatred in their eyes. These people did want to see me dead. I shouldn't be so surprised; I deserve to have their hate.

Besides all the guards, the only other person on the platform was a guy with a black executioner mask to hide his face. His body was surprisingly slim for an executioner and I could tell he was young even with the mask on.

"Attention my subjects" Sebastian's voice rang through the crowd. I looked up at the palace and sure enough, Sebastian was standing on the balcony with Amelia. He was holding a megaphone so the villagers will be able to hear his annoying speech.

"You have waited many years for the ruin of the Lightwood family to end. Our rightful prince Magnus Bane was supposed to have brought us justice but he failed. I put it upon myself to save Idris and that's what I intend to do. With the death of Alexander Lightwood, the rebirth of Idris will begin."

I frowned up at him before looking out at the villagers. They were cheering, believing his lie about making this country better. "He won't make Idris better you know. He's going to join with Lynn and make Idris ten times worse than me or my parents ever could have. He doesn't care about your rights."

"Did you even care" one of the villagers asked. It was a boy maybe fifteen years old with light tan skin. If I remember correctly, his name was Raphael Santiago and owned one of the meat stalls in the market place.

He crossed his arms glaring at me. From the accent of his voice, I could tell he was Spanish. "You say that Sebastian will make the kingdom worse than your parents did but what about you? What would you have done if you became king?"

I closed my eyes bracing myself to tell them all the truth. I was about to die after all. There was nothing else for me to lose.

"I was willing to marry a princess of Lynn which would have resulted in a horrible outcome. I knew this wouldn't have benefited my people but I chose to listen to my parents instead of listening to my heart. If I chose to do what I wanted, then Idris would be a lot more like when the Bane family ruled. Maybe even better. I had so many plans and ideas to make your businesses better but I pushed it all aside for my parents' approval. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

The crowd was silent for a moment before loudly booing me and starting to throw things at me again. Everyone, but Raphael Santiago. He was just looking up at me seeming to be lost in thought. I watched him wondering if what I said got through to him. I don't know why it matters but I want at least one of my villagers to know how much they mean to me.

"Enough of this" Sebastian yelled. "Let the execution begin!"

A couple soldiers pushed me down on my knees, untied my arms, and chained them to the platform. One gestured for the executioner to come forward and the man walked up to us, holding a big ax in his hand that he was going to use to chop off my head. I closed my eyes tight, preparing for it. The sound of a loud whistle made me open my eyes and look up at the crowd once again.

Standing there on top of a big barrel was Jace blowing a whistle and waving his hand toward the platform. One after another people sprang from the crowd pushing passed the villagers and running onto the platform holding weapons made from anything they could find lying around. I recognized Clary Morgenstern along with her parents Jocelyn and Luke but I didn't know any of the other people personally.

Jace jumped on to the platform, pulling a sword out of his belt and pointing it at one of the guards. "Step down or prepare to fight me." The guard who pushed me onto my knees laughed, "you're seriously challenging us with villagers that have no fighting experience?" Jace smirked at him "are you scared?"

The guard glared at him before looking at the executioner. "Don't just stand there; kill Alexander" he yelled before pulling out his sword and starting to fight Jace. I looked at him before looking up at my executioner frowning. He looked down at me for a moment before lifting his ax over his head and bringing it down.

I closed my eyes bracing myself for the end but after a second I realized nothing happened. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, looking over at the Ax now stuck on the platform. Instead of killing me, the man chopped the chains that were holding me to the platform. I looked up at the executioner surprised.

"Why… why didn't you kill me?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he got low and put an arm under my legs and the other behind my back before standing up, holding me like a princess. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment before glaring at the stranger. "Put me down. Who are you?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he jumped off the platform and carried me through the crowd of villagers. Shocked faces of the villagers blurred passed as the guy ran and when he turned the corner into an alleyway, the faces were gone.

I glared at my 'savior' yelling "who the hell are you? Let me go now." He came to a slow stop and looked around us before putting me down on my feet. I stumbled a little before straightening myself out and punching the guy in the face.

The force of the punch made him put his masked face in his hand as he screamed: "is that any way to thank me for saving your life?" I frowned, thinking the voice behind the mask was familiar. "Wait… Magnus?"

The guy pulled his mask off and sure enough, I was met with Magnus's stunning golden-green eyes. I could feel my cheeks flush from looking at him but I forced myself to ignore it. Magnus betrayed me. I can't just forgive him just because he saved my life.

"Was that foolish rescue your idea or Jace's?" I asked glaring, crossing my arms. Magnus bit his lip slightly, "well… it was kind of a joint effort. The villagers just wanted to defeat Sebastian but I wasn't going to let him kill you. I would have died first before letting you be killed."

I felt the blush return full force but chose to ignore it once again. "I didn't ask you to save me, Magnus. I was prepared to die if it was what my people wanted." Magnus shook his head, grabbing one of my hands. "The people of Idris need you, Alec, whether they know it or not. You are the only one who can lead them out of this darkness."

"I'm the one who got them into this darkness, Magnus. None of this would have happened if I just listened to my heart and not my parents. It's too late to fix everything, Magnus. The villagers will never accept me as their king and there's no way I can save this kingdom. That's your job. You are the rightful king of Idris after all."

"I'm not good enough to be king, Alexander. I'm not smart enough and I have no right to lead any of these people. It's you who has to lead them and it's you who has to stop Valentine." I frowned glancing away from him. "So you're going to use me again, this time for the good of the kingdom?"

Magnus frowned at this and touched my cheek with the palm of his hand. "If you think I'm still pretending my feelings for you then you better think again. I told you over and over that I love you and I meant it. What will it take for you to believe me?"

I frowned glancing away from him. "I… I don't know. How am I supposed to trust you again after everything you've done? You used me to steal my crown; or should I say get back your own."

Magnus closed his eyes, seemed to be thinking about what to say. When he opened his eyes, he looked straight into mine. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in them when he said: "I fell in love with you the moment I met you."

I frowned at that. "You mean when I was in the marketplace and you didn't know I was the prince?" He shook his head no "I'm talking about when I was five years old and I met one of my dad's partners' sons. He was this shy awkward kid with black hair and amazing blue eyes. The only time he would talk is when he would gush about a fairytale book."

I swallowed, thinking back on that day. "The prince asked him why he would read fairy tales when he's a prince." Magnus nodded "and do you know what that boy said back to him?" I shook my head no making Magnus smile slightly. "We both know that's not true. Tell me what the boy said, Alexander."

I kept quiet for a moment before saying softly, "'It beats school'. Not the most romantic thing in the world to say." Magnus shook his head "no but it was real. I lived in a world where servants and my parents always told me the things I wanted to hear and made me feel smart. You were the first person to show me what being smart looked like. Even before you became the prince, you were smarter than I could ever wish to be and I liked that. I love fairytales because of you."

I turned my back to Magnus in silence, hugging myself frowning. Magnus stayed silent for a little bit until finally, he spoke again. "I know the reason why you love those stories so much, Alexander." "I wanted to be like the princes in the books," I said softly, out of habit.

"That's not true Alec. Your little brother told me that you were in love with the princes in those stories. You hated the life you used to live and the way your parents treated you and you wanted a prince to save you from all that. Were you hoping I would be that prince?"

I frowned keeping my back to him. "When my dad told me I was going with him and mom to meet the king and queen I was so happy. I would be able to meet a real-life prince. When I met you, you were even more charming than I imagined. I felt like every word coming out of my mouth was stupid."

"I loved everything you said to me. I could have listened to you for hours" he said softly. I turned around looking at him. "That doesn't matter, though. My parents killed yours and you hated me enough to trick me and embarrass me."

"tricking you was nothing personal Alexander. I was trying to find a way to get my kingdom back and you so happen to be my solution. I should have never used you like that and if you give me the chance, I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life."

"How do I know I can trust you," I asked, looking in his eyes. Magnus searched my eyes before walking up to me so we were only inches apart. I could feel his breath against my face as he stared deep into my eyes. "You just have to Alexander."

I opened my mouth to object but was silenced by Magnus pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my head screamed at me to shove him away but I couldn't. Instead, my arms moved around Magnus's neck and pulled him closer to me. Our lips moved desperately together as if it was the last kiss we would ever share.

Magnus tore his lips away, laying his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. "Please, Alexander. I can't live without you. I know I did wrong by you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I love you so much. Please say you love me too."

I closed my eyes tight thinking it over before opening my eyes and looking at him again. There was hope inside Magnus's eyes as he waited for my possible love confession. "I…" I started saying but was cut off by Jace's voice yelling "Magnus, where are you?"

"Over here" Magnus called turning his back to me. Jace turned the corner and smiled seeing me. "Alec, are you okay? I'm sorry it took us so long to save you. Raphael wanted to make sure you were worth saving and I guess your speech won him and the others over."

"What are they doing now," Magnus asked looking around for them. "They're still fighting the guards. Sebastian was stupid enough to have all the guards be at the execution so now he is defenseless up in the palace. He and Amelia ran into the palace once Alec was freed so I take it they're going to hide."

"Jonathan Morgenstern doesn't hide," Magnus said shaking his head. "He most likely is falling back to think of a new plan. He knows the first thing we will do is come after him." "Are you saying that we shouldn't go to him?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head "this may be our only chance to get him unguarded. If we're going to strike it has to be now."

"You don't know for sure if he really is unguarded. Amelia has guards of her own after all. I'm sure they are around the palace" I said frowning. Jace looked at me "if there are guards around then I will take care of them. Alec, it's your job to go with Magnus and stop Sebastian."

This caused me to frown. "Why? Magnus is the rightful king so he needs to defeat Sebastian." Magnus and Jace looked at each other before looking at me again. "You have to be king, Alec. You're the only one who knows how to help our kingdom" Magnus said frowning.

I frowned at this. "Idris hates me, Magnus. They will never accept having a Lightwood being their king. It's the whole reason they wanted me dead in the first place" I said pointing to my blood covered temple. "You just have to prove yourself to them, Alec," Jace said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at this hand thinking before looking up at him. "Are you sure?" They both nodded looking very determined. "No one else but you can lead this country."

I looked between then both, thinking about it before nodding. "If you both think it will be for the best then I will do what I can." They both smiled and Jace put his arm around my neck. "Then let's think up a plan."

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter took so long guys. I had a craft show which resulted in me having to make 180 charms, then I had to make animal ornaments for my family Christmas party that was last weekend. I'm not as busy now so updates should be coming faster.**


	11. The Final Battle!

**I have never felt so happy and giddy about a final chapter. I've been working on this story since 2014 (though I stopped for awhile) It's so nice to finally have it finished. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Blue Eyed Prince Chapter Ten: The Final Battle!

Magnus Pov- "How do you suggest we get inside the palace" Raphael asked looking up at the palace door. Most of our small team was still in town square fighting the royal guard. Raphael somehow managed to sneak away and meet Jace, Alec and I in front of the palace.

Ever since Raphael showed up, Alec hasn't said a word. I'm sure he feels awkward being around him since he was one of the villagers who originally wanted him dead. Jace looked up at the palace frowning before looking at Alec. "You were always the master of sneaking out of the palace. Perhaps you know a way to sneak in?"

Alec glanced over at Raphael again for a silent moment before walking out of our hiding place and toward the palace. We all looked at each other confused before standing up and following him. He walked up to the palace wall, touching it as if feeling for something. He stroked his hand along the wall, a look of focus on his face.

"Dios, what is he looking for? We are wasting time" Raphael grumbled, crossing his arms. "Just give Alexander a chance" I sighed, not taking my eyes off him.

Alec stopped suddenly, squinting his eyes as he ran his hands attentively over the wall. "Found it" he said softly before grabbing a handle that was hidden in the wall and opening a secret door. Raphael and I were both shocked by the sudden appearance of the door but Jace didn't seem surprised. "I almost forgot about that door" he said going through it first, looking around to make sure there were no traps.

I watched him before looking at Alec. "How many people know about this secret door?" He shrugged, "I'm sure I'm the only one who knows about it. The only reason Jace found out is because he so happened to be doing his rounds and was standing here when I tried to sneak out. This is the door I always use when I want to get out of the palace. Jace usually catches me though so I always go inside through the front entrance."

"That explains why it took you so long to find" Raphael mumbled. I glared at him, "can't you say anything nice to your future king?" "He doesn't have to be nice to me Magnus" Alec mumbled softly.

Raphael scoffed, turning his back to us, crossing his arms. "I don't have to do anything of the sort. I still think you should be our king Magnus. A Lightwood running Idris will just end up putting us back where we were before. The point of revolution is change."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Alec will bring change. He's nothing like his parents and he won't make the same mistakes they did." Alec opened his mouth to talk but Raphael cut him off once again. "It's not just me Magnus. No one wants Alec to be our king. No matter what he says, his family has caused too much trouble. It's too late to fix it."

"How about we argue about this later. You both are being loud and you're forgetting that we need to defeat Sebastian before anyone else can take over as king" Jace growled, standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. Raphael and I glared at each other before looking away, keeping quiet.

Jace rolled his eyes at us before looking at Alec. "This door leads to the main hallway. This secret passage is unguarded but once it joins into the hallway Amelia's guards are waiting like you suspected Alec. What do you suggest we do?"

Alec frowned thinking it over before walking into the secret passage, making the rest of us follow. "Amelia only came to the palace with ten guards. Since we had plenty of guards to spare, Lynn didn't see a point in taking any away from their kingdom. They couldn't risk a rebellion to break out while the princess was gone."

Jace nodded "Ten guards aren't much but that still outnumbers us. I suggest we try to get as many as possible together and hit them at once." "Do you really think the four of us are capable of fighting off groups of guards? What if Amelia brought in more guards since the last time you were here" I asked frowning.

"We don't really have any other option here. The quicker we get passed these guards, the quicker we will get to Sebastian. If Amelia knows what's good for her, she'll go running back to her kingdom with her tail between her legs. If she chooses to stay, then she must die with Sebastian."

I glanced at Alec when he mentioned killing Sebastian. Killing him was going to be the only way to get his crown back. Alec didn't want to have to take anyone's life. He didn't want to be like his parents but there was no way to avoid it. Sebastian wasn't going to just admit defeat and step down. Death was going to be the only way to defeat him.

Raphael and Jace walked ahead leaving Alec and I behind a little way. When I was sure they wouldn't be able to hear us, I turned to Alexander asking, "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?" He frowned glancing away. "I don't really have a choice, so why does it matter."

I frowned grabbing his hand, stopping walking. He stopped too, not really having a choice since I had a tight grasp on his hand. "You're not like your parents by killing Sebastian. Your parents killed my parents out of greed and spite. You are doing it to save your kingdom and give it a better life."

"Killing is still killing Magnus. I'm a Lightwood, which means no matter what the reason, if I take someone's life to gain the crown, I will be called a monster. If you killed him then I'm sure you would be called a hero but It's not like that for me. I'm always going to be the enemy."

I grabbed both of Alecs hands, squeezing them tight to my chest. "Once things start to change and they see all the good you will do, they will think differently. They will come to love you just like I did. I have faith in you Alexander."

He smiled slightly, looking in my eyes. "Are you going to stand by my side no matter what?" I nodded with no hesitation. "That's right. I won't abandon you Alexander. I am at your side for as long as we live."

This caused Alec to blush and I couldn't help but smile. I loved that beautiful blush that so easily appeared on his face. I have no idea how his family didn't know he was gay. You can read Alec like a book if you know how.

"Hey love birds, stop slacking and keep up" Raphael's voice echoed. They were way ahead of us in the tunnel. I couldn't even see their face's anymore.

"We should catch up with them" I said letting go of one of Alec's hands. I kept his right hand in mine and entwined our fingers as we walking down the tunnel together. Alec squeezed my hand, looking at his feet as we walked.

Once we were out of the tunnel and in the main hallway, we hid behind a corner looking at five out of the ten guards standing by the throne room doors. "I take it Sebastian and Amelia are in there," I said frowning. Raphael looked at me, "what gave it away? The fact that half of her guards are standing in front of the door."

"The other half could be inside. That or they are guarding the front door looking for us" Alec said, ignoring Raphael's snarky remark. "Either way we need to get passed these guards and prepare for anything else that could happen when we get in there."

Jace frowned thinking before pulling out his sword. "Raphael and I will fight off these guards. Once you see an opening, you and Alec go through the doors and take down Sebastian. If there are more guards in there then fight them to the best of your ability."

I nodded, looking back at Alec. "You ready for this?" Alec bit his lip thinking before standing up straight "I'm ready. Let's go get my throne back." Jace watched Alec closely before running out of hiding, him swinging his sword and Raphael throwing around his meat cleaver.

They each took on three at a time, not giving any of the guards' time to try to get to Alec and me. While the guards are distracted, I grab Alecs' hand and pull him down the hall and through the ballroom doors. He looks back at Jace of course, to make sure he was alright and once he knew he was he looked forward again.

The moment we stepped foot into the room the double doors slammed shut behind us causing us both to jump in surprise. I look back at the doors before looking ahead of me at Sebastian. He was laying sideways on the thrown, his legs dangling over one of the arms and he was smirking at us. "Well, well, well, I would say this is quite the surprise but of course that would be a lie, now wouldn't it?"

Alec Pov- It was a trap. Of course, why wouldn't it have been? Sebastian knew that the moment I was saved, we would be coming after him. Magnus thought he would run and hide but instead he was sitting here like nothing was wrong.

"It took you both long enough to get here. I thought for sure the moment Alec was saved that you would come straight here but nope, I was made to wait. It was very boring and a waste of my time. You know how I hate wasting time Magnus" Sebastian said, laying his chin in the palm of his hand, looking bored.

I looked around before looking back at him. "Where did Amelia go?"

He shrugged "I sent her back to her kingdom to prepare for our joint rule. I promised her a wedding ten times better than the one she would have had with you, once she returns." "There isn't going to be a wedding because Alec is here to stop you" Magnus called.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that before busting out laughing. "Oh, that's just rich. You're going to let the Lightwood fight for the throne? Have you lost your mind Magnus? That defeats the whole point of revolution."

"What does your rule do for the revolution Jonathan? Joining with Lynn and being a ruthless ruler is worse than anything the Lightwoods could have done. You said you wanted Idris to be better, how does any of this make it better?"

He glared darkly at Magnus. "My name isn't Jonathan anymore. It's Sebastian. I'm not taking the crown for Idris's benefit. I'm taking it because this is what my father wanted. My father wanted to rule over this place and I am making his dream a reality."

"You're going to sacrifice all the innocent lives of Idris just so you can do what your father wanted" I asked frowning. He turned his glare to me. "Of course, I am! How different is it from your situation? You were willing to marry princess Amelia and join with Lynn to make your parents happy. The only difference between us is that I actually don't care about Idris or It's people."

"Well I do" I called, standing up tall. "I'm done sacrificing other people to get what I want. All I want now is for Idris to finally be happy. They may not accept me as their king. They may not appreciate what I will do for them, but I don't care. I will make their lives better no matter what."

Magnus put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze for support. I glanced back at him before glaring at Sebastian again. "This doesn't have to end in more bloodshed Sebastian. Stand down now, give me the crown, and you won't have to die here."

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, looking like he was truly thinking over my offer. He sat up straight, placing both his feet on the floor before standing up. "There will be bloodshed here Alexander, yours."

He was on me quick as lighting, a sword in hand and lifted into the air. I was frozen in surprise but luckily Magnus was prepared. He somehow obtained a sword while Sebastian and I were talking and he now held it I front of me, protecting me from Sebastian's.

Sebastian seemed to be surprised that Magnus had a weapon as well. When did he move to grab it? Where did he even get it from? Sebastian recovered quickly, moving away, sliding his sword against Magnus's creating the scraping sound of metal on metal.

He swung his sword down over me again but Magnus blocked it a second time, this time getting in front of me. "I won't let you harm Alec" he growled, pushing forward to try to unarm Sebastian. Sebastian stood his ground, pushing hard against Magnus. "Are you going to stop me Magnus? If you do you'll be the king, not your precious Lightwood."

I frowned thinking that he was right. If Magnus was the one who killed Sebastian then he would become king, not me. I wouldn't mind that but I know Magnus didn't want that to be the outcome. He doesn't know how to run a kingdom, and doesn't think he's capable of doing so.

Sebastian pushed his sword harder against Magnus's and this time it pushed Magnus's feet back. Magnus stumbled back frowning and Sebastian took his distraction as a chance to swipe Magnus's sword out of his hand with his own.

The sword clanked to the floor and I looked down at it shocked before looking back at the others. Magnus was on the ground now, Sebastian holding the tip of his blade to his throat. "I didn't want it to end up like this Magnus. I gave you the chance to leave Idris but you threw that away for a stupid Lightwood."

"I threw it away for my country. I couldn't just run away while you ruined the people of Idris's lives even further. They have had enough pain. It's time for peace."

"Peace gets you nowhere! It makes you look weak and the surrounding kingdoms look down on you. How much longer do you think it would have taken till another kingdom overthrew your parents and took over this one? Idris was a sitting duck and my father knew it."

"Scaring our people just to scare other countries out of waging war on us is not what a king should do! He should take the happiness of his people into account and worry about war some other way" Magnus yelled, glaring up at him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed before he lifted his sword high in the air. "I've had enough of the garbage spewing out of your mouth. I was going to let you watch Alec die first but I guess there's going to be a change in plans. Let's see how your precious 'king' deals with your death."

The sword came down hard and before I knew what was going on, I reached down and picked up Magnus's sword, running toward him. As Sebastian's sword swung down at Magnus, mine swung at him, slicing through his arm and bone. Blood splattered everywhere as Sebastian's body fell backward, but his detached arm, still holding the sword, dropped to the floor with a light thud.

Magnus's face and clothes were covered in blood, the arm landing only inches away from him. His eyes were wide in shock and I couldn't tell if it was from almost being killed, or watching me chop off someone's arm. I would say it's the latter.

My eyes widened in horror as those words sank into my brain. He watched me chop off someone's arm. Chopped off someone's arm. _Oh God! I chopped off Sebastian's arm!_

Sebastian was on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. I would be too if my arm was just sliced clean off. He was losing blood quickly but it wasn't enough to kill him on his own. He clenched his teeth, glaring up at me before using his free hand to tear off the remainder of his sleeve from the missing side of his arm. With some difficulty, he tied it tight around the stub that was what remained of his arm. I should use his time of distraction to run him through with my sword but for some reason I'm stuck in place, just watching him.

I could hear slamming on the throne room doors and the sound of Jace, Raphael, and some other voices calling to us, asking if we're okay. I couldn't bring myself to answer them. I couldn't even look back at Magnus. He's speaking to me but his voice is like buzzing in my ear. I can't hear his words.

All I can do is stand in place, watching Sebastian struggle. I must do it. I must end the cycle of dictators and kill him here while he's weak. I can't give him the chance to get back on his feet and grab his sword with his good hand. I know all this… yet I can't move.

Magnus Pov- Everything happened so fast. Sebastian and I fighting, him whipping my sword out of my hand, him swinging his sword down to give the final blow. Everything went red then and for a moment I thought he struck me and I died. It took me a minute to see Sebastian's arm go flying to the other side of me, and Alexander standing there covered in his blood, sword in hand and a determined look of his face.

Sebastian fell onto his back from the force of the slice, screaming and Alec was clenching his sword so tight his knuckles were white. He was gasping for air, looking down at the blood on the floor, then over at me. I looked down at myself as well, seeing I was covered in Sebastian's blood.

There was slamming on the door and I could hear Jace yelling for us. Not just Jace, Raphael and the other members of our revolution. They must have fought off the guards and made their way to the palace. They all kept slamming on the door and it looked like it could come bursting open any second.

I looked back at Alec, "Do it Alexander! He's defenseless. This is your chance to stop him and end your peoples suffering!" Alec looks at me but I don't think he can hear me. His eyes are as wide as saucers and his skin is pale as a ghost. The sword in his hand shakes violently.

"Alexander…" I say softly, staring up at him in surprise. He clenches his teeth hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't… M-Magnus I can't…"

"You must! It's the only way to become king, Alec! The people will forgive you once they see what an amazing king you are! They will Forgive you!"

"I won't forgive myself!" He whaled back at me. The sword dropped from his hands and clanked to the floor loudly. Alec's shaky knees gave out from under him and he fell to the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"I can't kill him. Taking someone else's life… I can't handle such a burden. I can't be like my parents." He said, shaken. I shook my head no, "Alexander, I keep telling you that you won't be like your parents. Killing Sebastian is for the good of Idris. You don't have a choice!"

He detaches one of his arms from around his body and points to Sebastian's capitated arm laying on the ground. "I did that Magnus! I sliced his arm clean off and it is eating me away with guilt! How am I supposed to handle killing him?!"

The doors finally flew open and everyone ran inside, stopping in shock at the scene playing out before them. I looked back at them before looking back at Alec frowning. What will they think of Alec seeing him like this? Will they think he's weak? Strong? Either way they won't accept him as a king this way.

Alec wrapped his arms back around himself closing his eyes tight. "I refuse to kill him. I refuse to kill anyone!"

I bit my lip watching him before looking back at Jace, wondering if he would know what to do. Jace seemed just as stunned as I was. We both thought that Alec would be willing to kill if it meant saving Idris but we should have known better. Alec isn't like the rest of us. He doesn't have it in him to be a killer, no matter what the reason.

Clary grabbed Jace's arm, standing next to him and when she looked back toward the scene she gasped loudly. I turned quickly, seeing what she was looking at and gasped once I saw Sebastian standing over Alec. He was holding his sword with his remaining hand, (he must have taken it from his chopped one,) and he held it high, going to drive it through Alexander.

Alec was just looking down at the ground, too freaked out to realize that there was danger right in front of him.

"Alexander!" I yelled, standing up grabbing the sword that Alec dropped. I don't really know what I was thinking. All I knew was that I wanted to protect him over anything else. Alec couldn't die here!

Sebastian shoved the sword down toward Alec but like last time, I got in front of him and blocked it with my own blade. He screeched in irritation, raising his sword high again. That was his mistake because he gave me a direct opening of his chest. Taking a deep breath, I dove my sword forward and smooth as butter, it went right through his heart.

Sebastian gasped in surprise and pain, his eyes wide in shock. The sword fell from his hand and clattered to the floor, the sound of it seemed to echo in the large room. Silence ensued, no one really knowing what to say or do.

Blood dripped out of Sebastian's mouth, trailing down his chin and onto the blade I was still holding. I looked down at the sword in a daze and once I realized what happened I quickly dropped the hilt. This caused Sebastian to stumble back a few steps before falling onto his knees, coughing up more blood.

Alec looked up from the floor, watching Sebastian with wide eyes before looking up at me. All I could do was stare at Sebastian. I just ran a sword through my adoptive brothers' heart. It wasn't supposed to be me who did it.

Sebastian gave out a few more staggered breaths before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward, dying on the cold marble floor.

Clary covered her mouth, tears in her eyes, and she turned into Jace hiding her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, not taking his eyes off me. Jocelynn had tears in her eyes too but her face was stoic as she and Luke walked up to me. Luke put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "You did it Magnus. You regained your throne."

I let those words sink in for a moment before looking around the room. Everyone involved in the revolution was smiling at me, leaning forward and bowing to me in a way I never imagined they would.

This was really happening.

I avenged my parents.

I regained my throne.

I was the king of Idris.

I looked down at Alec, wondering what he thought about all of this. He was supposed to kill Sebastian. He was supposed to be king not me. I don't even know where to start.

Alec looked me over for a moment before his lips formed a small smile and he bowed slightly to me.

"I'm happy for you, king Magnus."

 **One Week Later**

"This is a disaster. What if I mess up? What if I say the oath wrong? It's not like I spent my whole life learning it like you did. I've only read it once before a week ago," I said, pacing my bedroom back and forth. It was once the room Alec owned but since becoming a prince again, I took it over.

"It's going to be okay Magnus. It's alright if you don't know the oath by heart. Just tell them all the amazing things you will do for them and I'm sure they will believe it. You're the hero who pulled them out of poverty after all" Alec said, sitting on the bed and watching me.

"Hardly, I haven't even done anything to change Idris yet. I don't even know where to start" I groaned, running my hands over my face. Alec stood up, grabbing me by the shoulders before pulling my hands away from my face. Once I dropped them, he grabbed the ends of my robe and flattened them out, looking at my chest.

"First thing to do is lower taxes. My father may have shot them up high but it wasn't all for his own benefit. A lot of those taxes go to the other kingdoms we trade with. Once you lower the taxes you won't be able to keep trading with all the kingdoms so you need to make a list of the ones you hold most valuable. The kingdom of Alicante provides a lot of wool for us in the winter. I suggest you keep them if you don't want your people to freeze."

I nodded, taking deep breaths. "Right, keep Alicante. What about Lynn? They were a great trading partner but now there's a chance we might be going to war with them."

Amelia wasn't happy that Sebastian was killed and Idris was given back to its rightful king. She has been shamed twice by Idris and has threatened war against us. How am I supposed to prepare my people for a war? I can barely help them with anything else.

Alec put his hand on my cheek, immediately calming me. I leaned into the touch before looking in his eyes. He smiled slightly at me, "you have nothing to worry about Magnus. You will be one of the most amazing kings Idris has ever had. I have faith in you."

I smiled at him not being able to help it, but lost the smile when he dropped his hand and started heading to the door. "Are you going somewhere?" He stopped in front of the door in silence, not looking back at me as he placed his hand on the handle.

"Alexander… where do you plan to go?"

He keeps his back to me as he says, "I'm not needed here. No one wants a Lightwood around to remind them of the past. I'm going to leave Idris with my siblings and start somewhere new. It's in the best interest of everyone."

"Says who? I don't want you to go. Jace doesn't want you to go either. I thought you and I were starting to get back on track."

"We were but that has to change now. You're going to be the king in less than an hour Magnus. You are the hero that saved Idris and I'm just the son of a dictator. I refuse to hold you back just because you feel like you need to keep being with me. Don't pity me Magnus. Be with someone that your kingdom needs."

He went to turn the handle but I put my hand over his, stopping him. "My kingdom needs you Alec. I need you. Don't you see that by now?"

He looked away, not facing me and I sighed closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, I looked at him sternly. "Alexander, I'll be lost without you in so many ways. Do you truly think I will know how to run Idris alone?"

"You'll learn as you go" he said softly, still looking down.

"I can't afford to learn as I go Alec. There's too much at stake here if I mess up. Besides that, this isn't all about the kingdom needing you. I need you too Alec. I love you."

He glanced back at me frowning slightly. "I love you too Magnus."

I grab his hand, leading him over to my bed. He hesitates a moment before sighing and following me. I made him sit down, still holding his hand tight. "Alec I need you here with me. I can't live a life without you in it. I can't do this king thing alone and I can't do anything without you. Please stay here with me and be with me."

He looked up at me through his hair. "What? You want me to be your royal adviser or something?" I bit my lip thinking that over before shaking my head no. "Not exactly, no." "What then? What could I possibly be for you Magnus? What is worthy of a king?"

I took a deep breath before blurting out "I want you to be my queen!"

Alec blinked in confusion and I quickly backtracked. "What I mean is, I want you to be the person at my side helping me make decisions. I want to marry you and run Idris together the way both of us want. It could be perfect and we both would be happy, as would our people."

Alec's face turned dark red at talk of marriage. "You want me to marry you… and become your queen?" He asked the question breathless, as if he couldn't believe it. I nodded feeling determined to get through to him now.

"Everyone knows that the king is just for show. The queen is always the real backbone of a kingdom. Working behind the scenes to make their kingdom great. I love you Alec, and I can't think of anyone greater to stand and rule at my side. It can only be you."

He searched my eyes, tears welling up in his own. "You sure," he whispered. I nodded holding onto his hands tight. "More sure than anything else in my life. Please Alexander, marry me."

Alec thought for a moment, searching my face before a small smile spread from his lips.

 **Four Years Later**

"It's a wonderful day for checking on the people don't you agree children" I asked, walking out of the palace doors with my two sons Rafael and Max. We adopted them both not too long ago. Max three years, and Rafe a year.

Max was only eight months old when he was left on the doorstep of the palace. Simon was the first to find him and when he brought him to us, Alec couldn't take his eyes off him. Once we decided to adopt him, there was a lot of debate about what his name should be. Eventually Alec's little brother Max talked us into naming him after him.

The day we got Rafael was interesting. We were inside Raphael Santiago's meat shop, looking in on how business was doing for him. Rafe was there and tried to steal some sausage links but was caught. Raphael told us the boy always steals from him and we should put him in the dungeon. Instead, Alec and I adopted the five-year-old, and named him Rafael just to annoy the other.

"Why do we look in on the people papa" Rafe asked, grabbing my hand as we made our way to the market place. Max had my other hand trying to keep up with us. Eventually I just picked him up so we wouldn't be slowed down.

"You're going to be king someday Rafe so you should know all about your people. You check on their businesses to make sure they are still going strong and don't need any assistance. If they do need it, you give it to them. Then we check up on families and make sure they have all the food and necessities they may need."

We stopped at the art gallery first. Alec thought it would be a great place for artists to show off their work and sell it to visitors of the kingdom. Clary used to be lucky to get ten dollars for her paintings but now she gets over a thousand depending on the type.

We walked up to Clary, who was standing by the wall concentrating on something. "What's the matter biscuit" I asked watching her. She turned to look at me, giving me a full view of the round baby bump that now graced her frame.

She finally forgave Jace for leaving her, though it took a while. They got married two years ago, and are now expecting their first kid. With how much those two go at it, I'm surprised they don't have six kids by now.

"I feel like this painting is crooked. What do you think your majesty?" I rolled my eyes smiling. "Clary you're like my sister. I keep telling you that you don't have to use formalities with me." I turned my attention to the wall, turning my head back and forth before smiling. "I think it looks perfect."

Clary took another look before nodding. "If you say so. I'm just over paranoid about this painting. The king of Edom is going to buy it while he's here for the royal summit."

The royal summit was one of Alec's amazing ideas. Once we divided up what kingdoms we would still trade with, Alec thought to would be a great idea to have a yearly meeting where all the royals gather to one kingdom and talk about how to help each other throughout the year. This year it was Idris's turn to hold the summit and all the people were excited about the extra business it would bring to their shops.

"I wouldn't worry darling. Your art is so good, I bet this whole place will be cleaned out by the end of the summit" I said smiling. Clary smiled at me, "I'm glad you came here. I was told that you were needed down at Raphael's meat shop. He wants to go over the change in prices with you and the possibility of a sale."

That surprised me. I don't think Raphael has ever put any of his meat on sale. He always keeps his prices high because it's 'high quality meat'. "Alight, I'll head over there next. Thanks for the heads up. Let's go boys" I said, leading my children out of the gallery.

We walked down the streets smiling and waving at whoever greeted us. I was making my way to the meat store but stopped in front of the school house instead. Rafael looked at the school before looking at me, "what is it papa?" I thought before smiling at them. "How about we check in on the school first?" Both the boys smiled excited and I put Max down before going inside with them.

The school house was the latest building in Idris. Alec wanted to bring our people education and wouldn't stop until this school house was built. There aren't a lot of teachers. No one in Idris was smart enough to teach anyone anything when I first became king.

Alec schooled me on anything I would need to know and then I schooled our people. After I knew everyone knew their facts, I picked out the smartest and asked them if they would want to be teachers, to make the future children of Idris be brighter.

I stopped at a specific classroom, peeking in through the small window on the door, and I couldn't stop the sweet smile from appearing on my face. Inside the room was my favorite teacher of all, sitting on the floor with the children and reading them a book.

Alec loved teaching. A year ago, one of our teachers got sick and needed to be replaced until she got better. Alec stepped up and took the job even though none of the parents were happy about it. The people know all the great things Alec does for them but they can't look past what his parents did. The children adore him though, and Alec holds onto the hope that our future subjects will come to love him like I do.

I opened the door, walking inside with the boys and all the kids turned to see who walked in. When they saw it was me, they all smiled cheering "king Magnus!" After four years, it was still weird to hear people call me that. It was even stranger for Alec. The kids always call him queen Alec and it makes him blush in embarrassment. Especially since he thinks 'queen' is a girly title.

The boys ran up to Alec hugging him before sitting next to him. "What are you reading them daddy" Rafael asked. Alec smiled up at me before looking at them, holding up the familiar book. "I'm reading them the fairytale book I read to the two of you every night."

I smiled, looking over the book cover. That was the book Alec shoved in my face the day we met. It was the book that made him fall in love with princes. That book connected us together and it was still our favorite thing to read.

"Why do you read that to us" Rafael asked looking up at him. "Max and I are princes. Why should we read about princes and magical stuff when we are already royal?"

Alec looked up at me smirking and I knew what he was thinking about. Those were pretty much the same words I said to him when we first met. I smiled sheepishly at him and he shook his head before smiling at Rafael. "Everyone needs some magic in their life. Even royals."

I leaned on the doorframe smiling, watching him as he continued reading to our sons and the other children. They all adored him. I adore him. This isn't how I imagined my becoming king turning out but I wouldn't have it any other way.

This is the best way to be king.

Sharing a throne with Alexander Lightwood.

Being together.

Forever.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing this story for all you. Now I have a couple questions.**

 **#1: How do you feel about Malec fairytales? I have been wanting to write Malec themed fairytales for while. For example, Malec version of beauty and the beast, or little mermaid. I would change the story dramatically. It will not be a cookie cutter based off the movie fan fic. if anything the fairytales are the skelleton of the story process.**

 **#2: I have recently read Carry On by Rainbow Rowell and I want to know how many of my readers have read it. I have fallen in love with Simon and Baz and I want to write fanfiction for them as well. I'm going to do it either way but I want to know how many of my readers love this couple too.**

 **IMPORTANT: I will not be starting any new projects till Clique is finished. I will go back to updating It's Still Complicated but besides that the only updates will be to Clique and Born to Endless Love. Maybe a few one-shots. Depending on your feedback for the fairytales, after Clique is over, the next story will be a Malec version of Beauty and The beast.**

 **I would love to hear your feedback on this story and also these bottom options. Thank you so much for your support and I love you all!**


End file.
